Beside Her
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: Post season one may incorporate some stuff from season two. Kimmy gets some surprising, and upsetting news from Fernando, and ends up leaning on Stephanie for support.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking and Entering

Fuller House Kimmy/Stephanie

A/N: K who else is vaguely disappointed that season two was so hetero that it hurt. Also haven't seen every episode of the original so if I get stuff wrong from original please feel free to correct me. Also NOT Fernando riendly if you like Fernando please stop here and push the back botton.

Summary: Post season one may incorporate some stuff from season two. Kimmy gets some surprising, and upsetting news from Fernando, and ends up leaning on Stephanie for support.

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine.

Chapter One: Breaking and Entering

Stephanie Tanner jolted awake when she heard scratching noises, and then a loud thud coming from above her head. in the kitchen. She sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she felt fear creeping up her spine as she thought of what could have possibly made that sound. her first thought were burglars, and then drifted too the people sleeping upstairs: her sister, nephew, Ramona, and Kimmy. She rolled out of bed, and grabbed her baseball bat that she kept under her bed for this very reason. as she quietly began to creep up the stairs she felt fear, and adrenaline make her stomach muscles tighten her shoulders tense. She peaked her head around the corner, and felt relief flood through her, quickly followed by vague annoyance.

There leaning on the door was what appeared to be a very drunk Kimmy Gibbler, who was trying unsuccessfully to unlock the back door with her car key. After briefly thinking about leaving her out there the middle Tanner sighed, and flipped the lock opened, and opened the door. Kimmy fell into the house, and right into Stephanie. She quickly wrapped her arms around the older woman to keep her up right her assessment about Kimmy's sobriety had been correct considering the smell of vodka leeching off the woman. Stumbling back into the table Stephanie said, "Oof Kimmy what the hell?!" Her exasperation at her roommate instantly drained away when Kimmy looked up at her, and Stephanie saw old and fresh tear tracks, and a nearly broken look on her face. "Hey Kimmy what happened?" The shorter woman just shook her head chin wobbling, and then her face turned a light shade of green, and Stephanie was able to move out of the way just in time, Kimmy's dress was not so lucky. Stephanie grimaced, and held the woman's hair as she retched onto the kitchen floor. as soon as she was done Stephanie sighed, and said, "C'mon Kimberlina lets get you cleaned up."

The party planner reared back, and spat, "Don't ever call me that again." Her voice was deeper than her usual chipper tone, and it wobbled and slurred at the edges.

"Alright I won't, but you got to come with me DJ will kill me if I let you remain all vomit covered." At Kimmy's small nod Stephanie placed her arm around the other woman's waist so she could help her down the stairs. Though the older woman was now a lot more coherent after vomiting; the middle Tanner walked Kimmy to her bathroom, and sat her down on the edge of the tub in reach of the toilet in case she needed to be sick again. "Are you going to be ok to shower by your self or do you need help?"

"I can do it." Then Kimmy began to peel off her dress before Stephanie could stop her

"Whoa alright then let me get out of your hair, and I'll go get you some pj's." She left the room, and closed the door leaning against it. her mind whirled with thoughts, and then she heard it the muffled sounds of sobbing, that were mostly drowned out as the water turned on. Obviously something had happened with Fernando, and it wasn't good She sighed as all the possibilities piled up in her brain about what could have happened that would have upset her roommate this badly as she got pajamas, as she sneaked back into the bathroom, and quickly placed them on the back of the toilet. She looked at Kimmy making sure she was upright, and not passed out in the shower, and she stopped for a moment, and her mouth went dry as she saw Kimmy Gibbler in her shower, and she was gorgeous. most of the shower was fogged up, but the contours of her slim body made Stephanie yearn in a way she had not in quite a while. She shook her head mildly horrified that she was having those kinda thoughts about _Kimmy Gibbler_ of all people. Chalking it up to fatigue she scurried out of the bathroom, and went upstairs to clean up Kimmy's mess.

After finishing that, and returning downstairs she found Kimmy sitting on the edge of the chair crying silently The pajamas provided by the taller Tanner swallowed Kimmy up, and made her look so much smaller than she actually was. "Can I stay with you tonight please I don't want to be alone."

The surprise seemed to have shown on Stephanie's face because Kimmy began to get up, and back track as Stephanie said "Uh yea ok."

Kimmy's smile was sad but bright as she walked over, and got in the bed at the same time in as her roommate, and now close friend.

They both stared at the ceiling for a long moment, the silence strangely comfortable despite the curiousity boiling in her stomach before Stephanie asked: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Then she heard it a choked on sob, and quick inhale of breath as Kimmy said, "F-Fernando called me today, and uh over the p-phone told me that he has m-met someone, and ..." She trailed off, and simply sobbed for a moment, and Stephanie reached over, and pulled the broken hearted woman to her, and simply held her as she found the strength to finish her statement. "...He's going to be with her and t-their baby." She broke off sobbing. Stephanie felt a small pang of envy for the faceless woman who could do what her body couldn't, but the pang quickly got drowned out by the anger she felt at what Fernando had done to the wonderful beautiful woman beside her, and sympathy for wonderful beautiful woman beside her.

"Hey it's going to be ok I promise I swear on the life of Mr. Bear that one day you'll be happy, and in the mean time just think about the things in life you can count on like Dj, and me, and you've got Ramona." She felt Kimmy slime against her throat, and her breath caught, but then the smile faded as Kimmy said, "Oh god Ramona what am I going to tell her she's going to be so hurt by all of this."

"Let him tell her." Stephanie answered like it was the most obvious solution to this problem.

"What?"

"Well he's got plans with her this weekend did he mention if he was keeping them?" Kimmy looked up at her with wide teary eyes, and nodded. "Well then let him tell her."

When she smiled this time it seemed a little less devastated, and Stephanie felt pride at having to lessen the burden off her friend.

"Think we'd let him tell Deej too while we're at it I don't want an 'I told you so' just yet."

"Absolutely Gibbler what ever you want." Stephanie stated leaning down to brush her lips over the woman's forehead, and pulling her closer to comfort her. As they settled down into the bed Stephanie ignored the tingling in her lips, and drifted off to sleep holding on tightly to Kimmy Gibbler.

A/N: That's it for chapter one please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Avoiding the World

A/N: Thanks for the feedback on this fanfiction, and now onto the reading. I apologize for the delay my life doesn't always allow me to spend as much time as I'd like writing.

Also I will be incorporating season 2 but it will be AU.

This Chapter was filler, The Fernando Showdown will be in the next one.

Chapter Two: Avoiding the World

D.J. Fuller was preparing breakfast for her three boys and Ramona, "Hey Max why don't you go wake Aunt Stephanie for me Kimmy should be down in a minute."

"Ok mom" Max said jumping up from his chair, and bounding down the stairs. A few seconds passed before she heard her middle son return to the kitchen, "Great job Max I think this was a personal record." D.J. said smiling.

"Mom I can wake up Aunt Stephanie, but you didn't say I had to wake up Kimmy too."

"What do you mean sweetie?" She asked absent mindedly buttering a piece of toast to give to Tommy.

"I mean Kimmy and Aunt Stephanie had a sleepover." D.J. dropped the toast.

"What?" by then all the kids were looking at her, "Ok honey you eat your cereal I'll get them up." D.J. scurried down the stairs, and sure enough Max was right her sister was curled around her shorter best friend, and Stephanie was clutching the older woman to her tightly her nose buried in Kimmy's hair both her sound asleep. She rounded the bed, and shook her sister's shoulder making her grumble, and turn to her slightly. While still maintaining her grip on Kimmy.

"Max not today babe."

"It's not Max."

With that Stephanie jerked towards her sister, and immediately stilled when she realized that she was spooning Kimmy Gibbler, and the night before rushed back to the middle Tanner. Then she was able to turn over, and take in her sister's raised eyebrow, and stern face.

"Look Deej Kimmy got sick last night, and I took care of her so stop with the mom face."

"Fine, but why are you snuggling with her you guys don't exactly get along."

"Because it would have been rude to make her sleep in the chair, and I always cuddle in my sleep, look when you leave for the day bring Tommy down here, and put him in the play pin we keep down here I don't think Kimmy's going to want to venture out a whole lot today." With that Stephanie rolled back over pulling Kimmy back to her D.J. rolled her eyes, and ran back upstairs.

"Thanks for covering for me Steph." Kimmy whispered.

"Hey how long have you been awake?"

"Since Deej shook you."

"You feeling better?"

"Not really, my head hurts."

"And your heart?" At that question she turned over, and Kimmy's eyes were filled with tears, and anger was swimming in them.

"It'll heal I suppose it did the first time this happened. I'm just so angry."

"I can understand that, I'm angry for you. When is Fernando supposed to come get Ramona."

"Tomorrow."

"Alright just avoid everyone until then, and I'll help. Now there's aspirin in the drawer in the nightstand."

"Now ya tell me." Kimmy said smirking at the taller blonde, and turning over to retrieve the medicine.

They dozed on and off for another hour until D.J. came back down, and placed Tommy in the play pin.

"Alright you guys I fed, and changed him, I'm going to take the other kids to their summer stuff, but I'll be on call so one of you guys have to pick up the kids." She explained as she flipped on the light, and the two women sat up, and Stephanie left the bed to flip on the coffee maker that she had in her basement. Kimmy winced, and D.J. noticed that her friend's face and eyes were red, and she knew she'd been crying.

"Kimmy what-"

" Uh Deej you're gonna be late." Stephanie interrupted her sister's questioning Kimmy, and D.J. noticed that Kimmy shot her sister a grateful look, and then D.J. narrowed her eyes as she realized they were keeping something from her, and that was irritating.

"Alright, but this conversation isn't over." She went back upstairs to gather the kids, and leave for the day.

Kimmy let out a sigh of relief, and said Thank you Steph."

"No problem sister wife." Stephanie said grinning, and handing her a cup of coffee; which Kimmy accepted with a wide smile and a chuckle.

"I knew you'd accept your fate eventually."

Both women puttered around in the basement for most of the day entertaining the toddler, and Stephanie keeping Kimmy from feeling too down. She made both of them a grilled cheese, one of the few things Stephanie knew how to make without burning it. She also had a bowl of cheerios for Tommy.

"Here you go." She said presenting her grilled cheese proudly.

"I'm not really hungry thanks though." Kimmy said glumly.

"C'mon Kimmy you've got to eat you haven't eaten since yesterday at dinner, which ended up all over the kitchen floor in reverse." She walked over to the baby picked him up giving him his spill free bowl of Cheerios.

"Here ya go Tommy cheer up your Aunt Kimmy." she said in a sing-song tone handing the baby over to her friend, who took him gladly. smiling a little at the toddler, and then sighing, and picking up the sandwich, and taking a small bite. Stephanie smiled at the pair, and proceeded to eat her own sandwich. Soon after lunch was finished D.J. trotted down the stairs. "Kimmy you were sick why are you holding my toddler."

"Because I was in the bathroom, and KImmy's fine it uh must have been a twenty-four hour thing."

"'Well I need you to go pick up Ramona from dance class, Max from his science camp, and Jackson from ugh Popko's house." She grimaced at the last one she was beginning to understand how her dad felt about Kimmy.

"Got it; just let me change my clothes real fast." she said going back into the bathroom.

"So Kimmy are you sure you're feeling ok?" She asked taking her toddler.

"I am okie dokey deej." D.J. noticed that the smile on Kimmy's face was not genuine, and moved to sit next to her on her sister's bed.

"Kimmy you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know, but I don't really have anything to tell you Deej."

D.J. was about to press when Stephanie came out of the bathroom, having overheard she said, "Hey Gibbler wanna come with."

"Sure Steph." With that they both left the house.

"Hey mom hey Stephanie." Ramona said since she was the first one in the car "So mom have you heard from papa lately you think he can take us to the zoo there's a cute baby otter."

Stephanie cast a sideways glance at Kimmy, and noticed her chin wobbling, and decided to change the subject.

"Ramona what'd you learn at dance class today?" Stephanie noticed Kimmy suck in a relieved breath, and gave Stephanie a discreet watery smile, and Stephanie returned it as she pulled away from the curb to pick up Max.

A/N: Up Next Fernando, and you'll get to meet his baby mamma.

Also D.J.'s characterization was hard to pin down for this one hopefully it will be easier later on as I get mor into this fic.


	3. Chapter 3: Fernando Comes Knocking

A/N: Sorry for the wait writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks for this story, but here it is the Fernando confrontation.

Chapter Three: Fernando Comes Knocking

Folding laundry absentmindedly; Kimmy Gibbler felt the lump in her throat, that had been a constant companion for the last two days, harden once again, as she felt her eyes feel with tears. Breathing through it she angrily grabbed another towel to fold. She was tired of crying over Fernando Hernandez-Guerrero Fernandez-Guerrero. She took another deep breath, and the lump in her throat eased slightly as the familiar scent of Stephanie Tanner wafted off the over sized gray hoodie Kimmy was wearing: wild flowers, and fire. Kimmy's thoughts turned away from the dismal musings of her thankfully soon-to-be ex husband to the statuesque blonde, and a watery smile drifted across her mouth, as relief, gratitude, and something else bubbled up in her stomach. She was glad for the bit of peace she had while the boys, except Tommy who was taking a nap, were at Popko's, and her roommates were in the kitchen.

The middle Tanner child had been Kimmy's rock of support in the last thirty-six hours. She had comforted Kimmy in her hour of need, held her while she had cried, shared her bed, and now her clothing. It had been too painful for Kimmy to go into her bedroom because of all the memories she and Fernando had made during their reconciliation, so Stephanie had let her borrow her hoodies, and sweat pants that didn't fit the taller blonde anymore. Also Kimmy was absolutely positive that Stephanie had gotten D.J. to stop questioning her as well. Kimmy heaved a watery sigh again as she felt the tell-tale signs of another bout of crying when she heard a tentative knock on the door.

"It's always open." Kimmy croaked out, and she heard D.J. and Stephanie come out of the kitchen where they were making lunch. The door opened, and Fernando stuck his head through. Kimmy could see the guilt swimming in his eyes, and the sadness radiating from him, and the lump that lived in her throat hardened completely, and she felt she couldn't breathe as she stood up. However before she could choke on that lump she felt a hand entangle with hers, and she looked next to her, and there was Stephanie yet again. The younger woman was glaring daggers at the man in the room, and then a tiny Hispanic woman wearing jeans and a t-shirt wandered in behind Fernando eyeing everyone warily, and keeping a tentative hand on her still flat stomach. Kimmy felt anger swell through her, "You brought her here?" Kimmy snarled out.

"I had to the air conditioning is broken in the car."

"Unbelievable" This came from Stephanie.

Then D.J. raised her hand, confusion coloring her face, and said "Yea sorry who is this, and why are we mad."

"Oh this is just Fernando's new baby mama. A fact you're going to explain to my daughter by the way I won't be the one to explain things again not this time."

"Wait is this why I found you two in bed together?"

Kimmy moved over to the stairs, "Ramona your dad's here." Kimmy hollered hoping to get this over with so she could just go back to folding laundry, and breathing in the calming scent of Stephanie Tanner. She moved back to stand with her best friend, and said friend's sister.

"You slept with Stephanie." Fernando hissed his face red, and the guilt in his eyes vanished replaced with jealousy, and possessiveness that was so familiar, and used to send a thrill zipping down Kimmy's spine, and it was now just angering her. Which is probably why she answered with:

"Yep." all the heads in the room stared at Kimmy with slight shock. Stephanie recovered first, and once again tangled her fingers with Kimmy. Who looked up at the taller blonde with gratitude, and relief Kimmy gave her hand a small squeeze. Then, "You cheated on papa?" and all heads whipped around to the bottom of the stairs where Ramona stood.

"Sweetie no I uh well your father has some news..." She trailed off looking at Fernando with rage. He took a deep breath, and started by saying: "Ramona I've well..." He broke off with a sigh, and he glanced at his soon-to-be ex wife helplessly. then the girl looked around the room, and it clicked in her brain everything.

"She didn't cheat you did, and she was just getting revenge," As she looked at the unknown woman in the room shifting nervously from foot to foot, and her eyes darting to the door every five minutes, and her hand still resting on her flat belly; Ramona swallowed thickly, "and she's pregnant. I hate you." her last sentence was whispered as tears began to slip through her shut, downcast eyes, and then she yelled, "I hate you." then she ran back up the stairs with both of the girl's parents shouting after her.

After every adult flinched at the sound of the slammed door Fernando rounded on Kimmy. "Why would you make me spring this on her why did you not tell her." he ground out through clenched teeth. The Tanner sisters flanked either side of the other member of their pack.

"Because it was your turn to break her heart I had to tell her last time, I am not doing that again Fernando, I am not going to tell her that you broke our hearts and trust again I can't." She was now crying, and Stephanie wrapped her arms around her, and let the woman cry into her neck.

"I think you need to leave Fernando." This came from D.J.

"I am not leaving here with out Ramona at least for one day, I need to explain things better."

"I don't think she wants to go with you, and I won't make her."

"I'll talk to her." Stephanie said.

"Why you?" Fernando asked still upset that his Kimmberlina could move on so quickly.

"Two reasons one: She's probably the least mad at me I've kept your wife from completely melting down because yea she is still your wife though thankfully for not much longer. Two I am this generations Uncle Jessie if anyone can talk her into coming down it's me." Stephanie said with a smirk. Handing Kimmy over to D.J., and watched as the other two sat on the couch. Stephanie took the stairs two at a time.

A/N: Alrighty the next chapter will be getting to know Fernando's baby mama a little more, and Stephanie filling uncle Jessie's boots a bit.


	4. Chapter 4: Good Talk

A/N: Ok here's the fourth chapter, and boy is it a long one. I hope you like it.

Chapter 4: Good Talk

Stephanie hesitated in front of Ramona's door for a moment; nerves making it hard to knock. She took a deep breath though, and gently tapped her knuckles against the door. "Go away." was heard it was muffled, and Ramona's voice was thick from tears.

"Ramona sweetie its Stephanie."

"I don't care go away." She shouted again, and Stephanie let out a sigh, and suddenly at a loss of what to do, but did not want to give up, and then an idea came into Stephanie's mind. She grinned at her brilliance as she went to the room next to Ramona's, and there was Tommy awake sitting up after his nap. Ramona loved Tommy, ever since she'd baby-sat that first time. She was always the first to volunteer when the other women needed to go out for the day, she'd been a huge help so far this summer.

"Hey buddy want to help me talk to Ramona." the baby reached up with his tiny fingers, and made a baby squeeling noise. Stephanie smiled at his youngest nephew, and picked him up.

"Ramona Tommy's woken up would you like to let him in." Stephanie said waiting with baited breath as she heard a shuffling on the other side of the door, and as Stephanie gazed at Ramona's tear stained face, and red shiny eyes she felt a rush of guilt in her stomach for using the girl's love of Tommy against her.

"It's low to use the baby to get me to come out." She sniffled reaching out for the toddler who went to her immediately.

"I know kiddo, and I'm sorry, but can I come in."

"I'm not going down there, and you can't make me."

"Fair enough though he did say he wasn't going to leave unless you were with him at least for today."

"Well I hope he brought change of address cards for the both of them." Ramona sniffled, and wiped her eyes. She sat on her bed carefully making sure Tommy could not fall off. Stephanie sat next to her they both propped themselves up on the head board, and watched the baby for a moment.

"How could he do this to mom again?" she whispered choking on her sob, and the 'and me' was left unsaid as the distraught girl leaned on the other woman's shoulder, and Stephanie brought her arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer.

"Look Ramona I don't know why people cheat, and your dad is a complete idiot for doing this to your mom at all much less again, and if I don't talk you into going down there I will throw him out myself, and have D.J. record it so you can watch."

That made Ramona crack a small watery smile, and continues to watch the baby. "I just don't understand why I have to get to know this person that wrecked my mom's world."

"Well she is carrying your sibling."

"So what."

"Take it from someone who has siblings. My sisters are my world I love them with everything that I have , and you have the right and a privilege to expand your world Ramona." Not wanting to admit that Stephanie was right she changed the subject.

"Did you and my mom really sleep together?"

Stephanie's eyes widened, and she reared back away from Ramona so fast that she nearly fell off the girl's bed, and she choked on air. "No uh no we didn't. Your mom's been sleeping in my room because the memories in her room really aren't helping with the healing process. D.J. said something that sounded a tiny bit like we were, and when your dad assumed that we uh had Kimmy didn't correct him I guess to piss him off."

"Oh." she paused for a moment, and then took a deep breath, and said "I'll make you a deal I'll go down ,and leave with my dad I'll even be polite to the girlfriend and him IF you ask my mom out in front of him." She held out her pinky for the other woman to shake, and Stephanie felt a conspiratorial grin pull at the edges of her mouth.

"I'll do you one better." She said as she wrapped her pinky around Ramona's, and they shook on it.

Stephanie had just gone upstairs to try to comfort Ramona, and try to talk her into leaving with Fernando a feat which D.J. thought nearly impossible. She sat her friend on the couch, and eyed the other two adults warily. Her mind was running a thousand miles a second. There were so many questions she wanted to ask her best friend, but she was not about to ask one question in front of the other two people in the room. "So I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." D.J. directed at the tiny woman in her living room. The woman cleared her throat, and said softly

"It's Sarah Rodriguez."

"Well Sarah would you like a glass of water or something I think we have juice."

Kimmy looked at D.J. with narrowed eyes, and a hint of betrayal in them, until D.J. raised her eyebrow, and gestured to the kitchen with her eyes, and Kimmy realized her best friend was trying to get her out of there, and Kimmy felt affection swell in her chest for D.J. Fuller.

"Right water any one ok great Deej let's go." She stood up, and went in the direction of the kitchen, and D.J. followed. When they entered the kitchen Kimmy walked over to one of the stools, and collapsed into it; sighing. D.J. observed her brokenhearted friend a moment, "Oh sweetie why didn't you tell me this happened."

"I didn't want another 'I told you so' Deej."

"But I wouldn't have done that."

"You did it the first time he cheated."

"I did?"

"Yes after I agreed to stay the first time You had just had Jackson, and I was pregnant with Ramona, and I was not ready to be a single mom. You said to me 'Kimmy he'll only hurt you again' and he has again and again and I just-" She cut her self off heaving out a breath, and tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Kimmy I am so sorry I will never say anything like that again please forgive me I shouldn't have." She walked over to her friend, and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Both women embraced tightly, and cried for a few moments.

After they let go, sniffling, and wiping their eyes. "Oh Deej there is nothing to forgive I wasn't mad I just didn't want you to be right, and you were."

"I didn't want to be right either Kimmy. So you and Stephanie?" Her eyebrow was raised, and she had her mom face on, and her arms crossed.

"No we uh never she just let me...be."

D.J. relaxed her stance, and grinned "I figured, but oh Mylanta did you see the look on Fernando's face when he thought you had." Both women burst into laughter for a moment, and Kimmy felt lighter than she had in days, she'd missed her best friend. Then both women heard movement from the floor above. "Well I'll be damned it looks like my sister did it." D.J. felt pride rush through her at her sister; she was great with the kids.

Stephanie noticed her sister, and roommate emerge from the kitchen, and nerves started to skitter across her belly. D.J. noticed that Stephanie had Tommy, and asked, "Uh Steph why isn't Tommy taking his nap?"

"Well I needed leverage to get Ramona to open the door, and he was already awake here." She handed the baby over to D.J. while coming to stand in front of Kimmy. Then she grabbed Kimmy's face, and pulled her lips to her own. Their lips crashed together, and Kimmy melted into Stephanie. Kimmy's hands tangled in Stephanie's soft hair. Stephanie's hands moved down. one wrapped around the middle of Kimmy's back, while the other rested on her hip. Stephanie turned them, and leaned down into a dip. Kimmy lost herself in the feeling of Stephanie Tanner for a moment, and then she darted her tongue out, and Stephanie opened for her immediately, and their tongues tangled together as Stephanie righted them, and slowly began to stop kissing Kimmy; as she pulled away from Kimmy Stephanie felt the sinking realization that she wanted to kiss Kimmy Gibbler again.

"So," Stephanie began fighting the blush that was happening just below the collar of her t-shirt. "Ramona mentioned that you'd be a nervous wreck, and demanded that I take you out to distract you, however after that little um moment I'm thinking I could cook you dinner, and I could distract you here as much as you want." Stephanie finished a sly grin perched on her lips as she took a quick glance around. Everyone's mouths were hanging open in shock. Fernando looked ready to explode in fury.

"That sounds nice sugar lips." Kimmy said her voice husky, and she was fighting the desire for the taller blonde after that amazing kiss.

"C'mon dad we can go to the mall." Ramona grabbed her dad's hand, and dragged him out the door before he could say any of the words that were trying to sputter out of his mouth. Sarah followed behind.

Kimmy and D.J. looked at Stephanie for an explanation. "What this was the only way I could get Ramona to go if I made Fernando mad, and boy did we also Sugar Lips nice touch. Do we have any chicken?" Stephanie said going to the kitchen. Kimmy watched her go feeling a vague disappointment, and a tingling on her lips. She sat back down to try to finish her laundry.

A/N: There it is I hope you liked it, and please don't forget to comment. Also Sarah, and Ramona talk in the next ep while Kimmy and Stephanie have a nice scene too.


	5. Chapter 5: Clearing the Air

A/N: To the guest that messaged me twice in a twelve hour period I want to say thank you soo much You made my entire week please keep it up, and I meant to put this in the last chapter. This one is for you.

There was a reason I upped the rating humans.

Chapter Three: Clearing the Air

Stephanie rooted around in the fridge. It had been about an hour since she had made out with Kimmy, and the sun was setting making the kitchen a bit darker. Her body was still tingling from where Kimmy's hands were, and her lips still burned from contact with the older woman's lips.

"Hey you still gonna make me dinner sugar lips?"

Stephanie felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, and a chuckle bubble up from her stomach. "Sure thing hot stuff what do you want." She asked not turning away from the fridge.

Kimmy felt a blush bloom onto her face, and a phantom tingle on her lips; as she stared at the taller woman's butt. "I'm not sure."

"Me either how about pizza."

"You're a really good kisser." Kimmy blurted out, and she felt her blush increase on her face.

Stephanie's heart skipped a beat or two, and a smile bloomed on her face, and she said, while still digging in the fridge not wanting the other woman to see her blush, said, "Thanks I've never had any complaints." Then she winced at her phrasing, and tried to back pedal. "I mean not that many people have had the opportunity to complain about my kissing capabilities-"

""Hey Stephanie," Kimmy interrupted, and Stephanie finally turned around, and noticed that Kimmy had come to stand right in front of her, and their lips were scant centimeters apart, and Kimmy said, "just stop talking." Thier lips brushing together as Kimmy spoke.

Stephanie nodded, and whispered "Yea okay." With that Kimmy took Stephanie's bottom lip in between her teeth, and sucked it into her mouth. Stephanie's eyes widen at the bold move from the older woman, and then her eyes rolled back into her head as their mouths completely crashed together.

Kimmy backed Stephanie into the still opened fridge. Stephanie gripped Kimmy's hips pulling her closer, and moaning into her mouth her body on fire again. Stephanie moved Kimmy backwards until her back hit the counter. Kimmy hopped up onto the counter, and Stephanie steppied inbetween Kimmy's Legs, and the latter wrapped her leggs around the middle Tanner's waist. Stephanie's head swam with being surrounded by Kimmy, who broke away from Stephanie's lips, and started peppering kisses down Stephanie's chin making her gasp.

Kimmy's lips settled on Stephanie's throat, and she bit down, hard causing Stephanie's hips to jerk into Kimmy making the older woman's breath hitch, and her heart pound. Her brain was so foggy from the taste of stephanie, and the arousal pooling into her belly as her tongue soothed the mark she'd made.

Stephanie was not in better shape; after her hips jerked that first time she had been making shallow pushes into Kimmy, and her hand had gone from gripping Kimmy's hip to squeezing Kimmy's right breast. Whimpering as Kimmy nipped at her again. Then she heard a creak on the stairs. She knew no one was home simply an old house settling, but it broke her out of her haze of Kimmy and arousal. "Kimmy oh god Kimmy wait we shouldn't."

"Why?" she asked slightly out of breath her chest heaving, and distracting Stephanie as Kimmy's breasts brush against her own. Stephanie took in the woman wrapped around her. Kimmy's pupils were blown, and her lips were swollen from kissing, and Stephanie knew she probably didn't fare much better. Kimmy leaned forward, and darted her tongue out to flick onto Stephanie's ear lobe, and she whispers into her ear, "Why should I huh you're obviously enjoying this, nad it's not that cold out."

Her eyes darted down to Stephanie's breasts, and bit her lip. They younger woman blushed as she realized her nipples here hard, and as Kimmy's hand released a butt cheek her hand moved up to cup her breast, and Stephanie threw her head back, and moaned; forgetting her reasons to stop. However the resurfaced, and Stephanie grabbed Kimmy's wrist, and pinned it to the counter. "I think we should stop baby."

She gazed at the older woman. The sun, had fully set, and the only light came from the still opened refridgerator, and it made her glow slightly, and her heart pounded, nad for a moment she thought about throwing everything to the wind, and dragging her down to the basement. However she shook her head, and cupped the older woman's face, and tilted her head to look into Kimmy's eyes.

Kimmy locked eyes with the taller woman, and doubt made her throat feel tight as she realized that Stephanie may not have wanted this all along, and maybe simply got lost in the moment, and felt tears sting the corners of her eyes.

"Yea sure you don't want me; I get it." She was trying to fight out of Stephanie's embrace, but she felt the other woman's arms tighten, and saw her eyes widen in panic.

"Kimmy no I want you dear god I want you please don't think I don't. Kimmy hey You are beautiful, and funny, and smart, and sexy as hell. It's taking every molecule to keep me still." She brushed her lips across Kimmy's forehead, and brought her arms around Kimmy, and she buried her head into Stephanie's neck.

"Why should we stop if you want me?" She felt Stephanie breathe for a moment as her hands rub her back.

"Because you need to heal, I mean your divorce isn't even final yet, and you were going to remarry the man you loved, and he dealt you a serious blow. Also I like you a lot, and I'd like to be more than just a rebound. I'd like to see after the Summer maybe, we can see if we both wat to rip each other's clothes off deal." Stephanie felt Kimmy heave out a sigh, and nod against her neck.

"Okay then pizza sounds good Sugar Lips." She unwrapped her legs from Stephanie's hopped off the counter, and her legs felt like jelly, and she had to clench her thighs as she gazed at the mark she left on Stephanie's throat apprecieatively, and then her ass as she left the kitchen to find her phone to call the pizza place. Kimmy shakily closed the fridge.

-()-

After the pizza had been consumed, D.J. and the boys had returned from their movie, and were getting ready for bed. Kimmy sighed, and walked ove to the stairs.

"Kimmy what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, I think I'm going to sleep in the attic."

"Kimmy you don't have to do tha-"

"No I do." Kimmy cut her off, "Look Steph I like you too, and if I sleep in the basement I'm pretty sure that I could talk you into sleeping with me, and you're right, and I respect you enough to treat you better than a one night stand. Besides I've got to face the attic sometime." Stephanie watched her go with disapointment settling in her guts. She was going to miss sleeping next to the solid heat of Kimmy Gibbler.

-()-

While Stephanie and Kimmy had been making out heavily on the Tanner kitchen counter Ramona was sitting in the food court with her dad sitting next ho her, and his new girlfriend sitting across from her. The teen was experiencing the most awkward moment of her life to date, and she had been in the same room as Jackson and Lola. Hoping to save herself from further agony as she watched her father try and break the ice between her and his new baby mama she lurched out of her chair, and yelled, "I have to use the restroom," and sprinted to the nearest one.

Once inside the bathroom Ramona locked her selt into the second stall, and tried to choke back the tears. the urge to call her mom made her heart ache, but she shook her head, and pushed down her utter grief at the situation, and hopefully her mother was having a great time with Stephanie. She wiped away the tear that had slipped out, and left the stallas the door to the restroom opened, and in walked Sara. Ramona gritted her teeth as the woman came to stand next to her, and held up her hands in surrender.

"Look I know you probably hate me, but I would like to talk to you, and get to know you a little better if you don't mind." Her voice was gentle trying not to spook the girl into running again.

"Okay let's talk, and I'm going to go easy on you because I made a promise to the woman that is dating my mom." Ramona said keeping up the facade of Kimmy and Stephanie dating. She turned to the tiny latina woman, and crossed her arms raising her eyebrow, "Well."

"I hate race car racing."

"Huh." Ramona said a little confused.

"I hate racing It makes me nervous, and people die, but my brother loves it, and for his birthday my parents got us all vip passes to go see the races, your dad's race. At the end of the racing day we got to meet the winning driver, which was your dad, whom I've never heard of until that day other than my brother spouting off his stats. I didn't know about you or your mom if I had I never would've..." She trailed off, and looked at the teen imploringly.

Ramona simply shrugged not wanting to give in quite yet, "Look a quick google search would have told you that my dad was married."

"Look after my family and I met him he invited us all out to dinner on him, and we went. He was funny, and charming all night, and at the end of the evening I invited him back to my hotel room I'm not proud of it, but there you have it. You can still hate me if you want, but I wanted to say I am so very sorry Ramona, and if she's willing I'd like to apologize to your mother."

"That's probably not a good idea right now, but I do forgive you." Sara's face split into a wide smile, and reached forward to hug Ramona, but she held her hand up, "We are not to the hugging stage yet."

Sara nodded, and held out her hand to shake, which Ramona took, "C'mon we should go before dad comes looking for us, and he really will come into the ladies restroom to find us, and I don't want to be kicked out of another mall for that." Ramona joked heading for the door. She felt a small nugget of resentment settle in the bottom of her stomach with her father's name on it.

"You're going to have to tell me that story." Sara said grinning.

-()-

When Ramona got back to the Tanner family home she immediately went upstairs to the attic hoping to talk to her mother about her talk with Sarah. She's already texted ahead to see where she was, and knew she did not end the night with Stephanie.

She ran into the attic, and looked at her mom she was in her wacky pajama's with jellyfish all over them, and a sleep mask on her head with some random book that she had been casually reading. Ramona felt affection swell in her chest for her mother, and se felt emotionally exhausted all of a sudden; from pushing down her emotions all day, and tears burned her eyes, and her throat ached.

Her mom looked up, and saw her daughter crying in her bedroom, and her heart lurched because her child was in pain, and she could not take it away completely. She held opened the covers, and Ramona dove into the bed. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, and Kimmy did the same rubbing her daughter's back in soothing circles. "What happened sweetie?" she asked feeling rage towards her thankfully soon to be ex-husband, and the woman he let invade their lives.

"Nothing too bad." Ramona said sitting up a little, and she let her mom dry her eyes, "I'm just still wondering why he did this again? why weren't we enough"

"Sweetie don't ever think you are not enough you are more than enough one hundred and ten percent enough. He did this to me not to you. You know when it came to your dad I knew one thing the entire time I've been with him he is devoted to you. Now what happened at the mall?"

"I thought you were too wrapped up in Stephanie to hear where I was going." Ramona watched as her moter blushed a deep shade of crimson, and a light bulb went off, "Oh my god you guys kissed again I want details, but not too many you still are my mom."

"We kissed, and don't change the subject. What happened today with your dad?"

Ramona rolled her eyes at her mom, and grinned another sly grin before launching into the story of her little adventure with her dad when she was done Kimmy looked at her kid, and said, "Sarah seems alright if she wants more embarassing Fernando Stories I've got a bucket load."

"I feel like I'm betraying you if I learn to like her though." Ramona said fearful of her mother's answer.

"Don't be look Ramona this woman is probably going to be your step parent so please make an effort to get along with her I'll always be your mom okay." She kissed her daughter's head, nad felt her sigh.

"Mom can I stay here tonight I'm too tired to go down stairs." Shesaid sleepily as she scooted down into the covers

"Absolutely sweetie we can have a sleep over." smiling softly at her child as she drifted to sleep.

-()-

A/N: Phew well there ya go a Ramona Stephanie moment. Now Soon I'll be going into season 2 of the show so yay.


	6. Chapter 6: Kimmy Runs Away

A/N: Sorry for the delay I know it's been forever

Chapter 6: Kimmy Runs Away

-()-

"C'mon Ramona please," Jackson whined at the other teenager as they both bounded down the stairs.

"Jackson I'll ask Ramona if you can have her number when she gets back from cello boot camp because the one her parents signed her up for won't even let me reach her," Ramona explained then turned away from the heartsick boy as he ran back up the stairs in a huff.

Then Ramona hollered out "Mom Stephanie." The two women rushed into the room anxious to see what the young girl wanted. "Stephanie, can you sit there please?" Ramona asked politely, though clearly confused she sat down on the old sofa curious at the girl's antics. "Great now mom could you join her?" Kimmy arched one perfect eyebrow but sat down on the other end of the couch as far away from the middle Tanner as possible. She wanted to be near Stephanie, but when she was near the younger woman she got this itch to touch the middle Tanner that was hard to ignore. Ramona rolled her eyes at the two women and ran behind the couch nudging her mother in the shoulder until she was right next to Stephanie, and she still kept nudging.

"Ramona sweetie if you nudge any further I'll be in her lap," Kimmy commented amusedly, then caught the equally amused look in the taller blonde's eyes.

"Not that I'd mind," Stephanie commented into Kimmy's ear low enough that only the older woman would hear, and Stephanie grinned at the shiver she felt sweep through Kimmy, and the blush erupted on her cheeks. Ramona grabbed Stephanie's arm the one closest to her mother and started to yank on it. Stephanie quickly got the hint and raised her arm before Ramona yanked it out of its socket. The girl threw said arm over her mother's shoulders, and that made Kimmy fall forward slightly into Stephanie. Then Ramona grabbed two books from the bookshelves behind her in the nook under the stairs and threw them haphazardly at the two adults, who caught them effortlessly. "Ok, Ramona what's going on with this?" Kimmy asked.

Ramona looked sheepish at the two women a moment and began to explain, "Well as you both know tomorrow I'm going away to a seven-week dance camp tomorrow, and dad would want to see me before I go, and he'll be here in like ten minutes, and seeing you two all cozy will annoy him becuasehestillthinksyourdating." The last part was said fast, and low so neither woman knew what the teen had said. However before either of the women could ask there was a knock on the door, and all three of the woman said, "It's always open," and in breezed Fernando and Sarah.

When Fernando took in the sight of Stephanie and Kimmy on the couch his brow furrowed and his lips pursed, and jealousy churned in his gut. "We should go." He ground out as a smug grin pulled at the mouth of the middle Tanner sibling, and then she pressed her lips to the top of the older woman's head. This was noticed by everyone in the room. Kimmy elbowed Stephanie as she said, "Wait Fernando where are you taking our offspring?" She was proud at how solid her voice sounded when she said the name of the Argentinian man.

"Sara found this dance troupe that's in town, and there's a performance, and Q and A after," Ramona answered as she walked over giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, and Stephanie a hug. then she was gone with Fernando Glaring at them, and Sara smiling thinly at everyone.

Kimmy sighed, and Stephanie felt the other woman stiffening beside her, and asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't encourage this Steph," Kimmy said pulling away.

"Why not?" Stephanie was frowning.

"Because we're not dating, and I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Well no not yet, but I meant what I said the other night I want you, Kimmy," she brushed her lips across the older blonde's, and Kimmy felt a shiver across each individual vertebrae in her spine, as the statuesque blonde kissed her ever so gently.

"Steph wait I've been thinking."

"That's a dangerous past time." she whispered against the other woman's lips

Chuckling Kimmy said, "Stephanie I'm serious."

"Ok, what have you been thinking about?" She asked the smug feeling came back as she looked at the dazed look in the other woman's eyes

"I think we should stick to being friends." She couldn't look at the younger woman.

Stephanie stood up, and felt her heart crack and ache and she whispered, "Why?"

"Because I can't lose you and Deej you're my family. I mean my brother is always gone, and my parents live in Maine now, and Fernando..." she trailed off at the mention of the man.

"Kimmy I know our personal history when it comes to romance ranges from abysmal to bizarre, but I think you're worth the risk to try and do you really think that DJ is just going to abandon you this late in the game." Stephanie tried to step closer to Kimmy, but the other lady stepped back. "Wow, you're serious about this Ok then." She turned around and began to stalk out the door.

"Wait you're leaving?"

"Yep look I'm going to respect your decision even though it hurts, but I need like twenty-four hours to figure some things out please watch the kids because D.J.'s at work."

-()-

That morning Stephanie stumbled up the stairs and sat down at the table. Awkward silence filled the Tanner kitchen as it had every day for the past week. The only child left in the house was Tommy the other kids have all left for their various summer camps. However, D.J. felt like the kids never left with the way her sister and best friend were tiptoeing around each other after whatever had happened the day Ramona left for her camp. She watched the two women make stilted small talk for all of thirty seconds before she snapped, "All right you two have been acting like strangers for a week what gives." Her other two roommates whipped their heads in the direction of the eldest Tanner.

"Deej nothing is going on I promise," Stephanie said glancing at Kimmy, then back at her sister who was sporting the fiercest mom glare that she'd ever seen, and she suddenly felt sympathy for the boys.

"Well let's try again Kimmy since my sister can't seem to be honest."

"She looked we had a small disagreement, but I swear we're over it and we're back to being a cohesive wolf pack right Steph?"

"Right," both women then plastered fake smiles on their faces and nodded at the mother of three.

"Ok well I would like the house to myself tonight so I want you both to go out I don't care where, but I want it to be together, and trust me I'll know if you don't and say you do." She raised a perfect eyebrow at each of them, and they both weakly nodded.

-()-

"Kimmy only you could find a honky tonk in San Fransisco," Stephanie yelled amusedly over the country music while sipping her bright green cocktail.

"Well I wanna Gibbler Gallop tonight, and you my dear sister wife are going to join me."

"Am I now?"

"Yup."

"I'm going to need at least one more of these."

"That can be arranged, Tanner. You know your sister is terrifying."

"I know right, but I got to admit I did miss hanging out with you Gibbler," they looked at each other for a moment, and Kimmy shot Stephanie a blinding smile and the middle Tanner's guts twist nearly painfully, She took a hefty swallow of her drink, finishing it off, and held out her hand, "Gallop with me Gibbler." The older blonde put her warm hand in the Middle Tanner's, and they intertwined their fingers. they danced for hours and drank in between sets. Both women felt free and slightly buzzed when the fast paced song suddenly switched to a slow paced one, and before Kimmy could walk back to the bar Stephanie spun her around and began to slow dance with Kimmy.

"Steph we-"

"I know, but please humor me just for a minute." Kimmy settled back into Stephanie's embrace, and let her lead her around the dance floor. "How's Ramona?" Stephanie asked genuinely curious about the youngest Gibbler.

"She's doing great she showed me a new dance move over skype last night it was impressive."

"That's awesome Kimmy; you know I really am glad you and Ramona came to live with D.J., the boys and I Ramona is so special, and I feel so grateful to know her... and you."

Kimmy felt her heart thunder in her chest as the tall blonde sang her and her daughter's praises. Kimmy reached up as Stephanie bent down as they captured each other's lips. It was gentle at first, but then Kimmy went to deepen the kiss by darting her tongue out to taste Stephanie's lips which she parted immediately. Her body burning from the inside out. Stephanie broke away from her for a moment and rested her forehead against Kimmy's and she panted for a moment before saying call an Uber please let me take you home. Kimmy nodded frantically and ripped out her phone.

-()-

Kimmy's front was pressed against the back door of the Tanner household leading to the kitchen. Stephanie's front was plastered to her back, and her mouth was fused to Kimmy's neck. Her teeth sinking into the tender flesh, and her tongue soothing the mark that was sure to bloom later, and she relished in the gasping moan that escaped Kimmy's mouth as she finally unlocked the door. She spun around as the door closed, and backed the taller woman into the door. Then she moved down to the column of Stephanie's throat.

"Kimmy we uh god basement please."

The shorter woman backed away and grinned at the whine of protest emitting from the middle Tanner. observing the smirk on the older woman's face she walked up to her, placed her hands firmly on Kimmy's ass, and lifted. Quickly getting the hint Kimmy hopped up and wrapped her legs around Stephanie's waist. "Well I didn't think you had this in you Tanner." she teased as Stephanie took the stairs.

"I'm full of surprises, just don't move much because dropping you is a possibility." Kimmy gripped tighter onto Stephanie as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and unzipped Kimmy's dress wanting her naked as soon as possible was Stephanie's number one goal at the moment. She needed to see every inch of her taste every inch of her, but first, she needed to get her damn dress off. She set the slender woman down, and Kimmy let her dress fall to the ground and pool at her feet. Kimmy looked at Stephanie looking at her and began to fill with self-consciousness as she thought over every wrinkle and stretch mark from her nearly forty years of life and tried to cover herself, but Stephanie surged forward, and grasped each wrist gently, and breathed out, "God you're exquisite." Kimmy's breath stuttered, and one tear slipped down her cheek, which was quickly kissed away by the other woman. Kimmy's dress had been strapless therefore opted out of wearing a bra.

Stephanie took one breast in her hand and the other hand rested on her naked hip, and pull the other woman closer. She then backed them up until Kimmy fell onto the bed, and Stephanie followed soon after kissing her mightily once again and massaging both breasts with her hands. She then slipped a leg between Kimmy's and gasped at the warmth she felt from the core of the other woman as Kimmy began to grind onto Stephanie's leg.

Stephanie moved her mouth away from Kimmy's and began to travel south. Kimmy's hands immediately entangled themselves into Stephanie's hair. The musician wrapped her lips around one nipple and sucked scraping her teeth against the bud gently causing the woman beneath her to arch and cry out. "Oh God Steph."

Stephanie moved one hand down Kimmy's body resting in on her inner thigh. "Please I need inside please I've needed you for so long."

Stephanie nodded against her sternum as she switched over to the other breast. Her fingers brushed her opening, she was soaked and Stephanie moaned against Kimmy's nipple before releasing it with a resounding pop; before moving down her body needing to taste her. Then she reached Kimmy's abdomen the other woman sucked in a breath. Stephanie looked at the woman in her bed a moment gazed at her face, which was beaded with sweat, and the dazed looked in her eyes as Stephanie reverently traced every curve of the soft flesh of Kimmy's belly with her mouth and hands every mark and scar. Nipping just below the belly button, and moving further down. Kimmy's breaths were uneven and shaky her heart was beating fast and her stomach was churning in the most delicious way. Then Stephanie looked into her eyes, "Kimmy you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes please, Stephanie." That was all Stephanie needed.

Stephanie took in the heady aroma of the aroused woman before her. Then licked the outside of her lips and swirled her tongue around Kimmy's clit. This caused the older woman to cry out, arch her back, and tighten her fingers in Stephanie's hair. Stephanie hummed against the bundle of nerves as she inserted a finger inside of her; moving at a slow pace. Kimmy's hips bucked wildly trying to get the other woman to go faster. "Steph just a little more I need it faster please."

Stephanie obliged the other woman's pleas and picked up her pace, and sucking harder on her wet swollen clit. Kimmy was close Stephanie could tell then she hooked her fingers into Kimmy's g-spot that she was able to find.

Kimmy could feel her pleasure coil tighter in her stomach until Stephanie hooked her fingers inside of her and it burst forth throwing her over the edge as a scream tore through her throat.

Stephanie crawled back up Kimmy's body pressing kisses as she went bringing her down from her orgasm as tiny tremors still make her quake and shiver.

"Wow," Kimmy laughed out as she finally caught her breath pulling the taller woman to her kissing her soundly and still tasting herself on the tip of Stepanie's tongue causing one last shudder to tear across her body. When they finally had to break apart for air Kimmy looked into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, "How is it that through all of that you remained clothed?"

"Not sure let's fix that." She threw a cheeky grin at the other woman and left the bed Kimmy was utterly boneless and completely relaxed as she watched the middle Tanner slowly teasingly unzip and drip the red short dress from her body. She was completely naked beneath it. Kimmy gulped at the goddess before her. She sat up on her knees at the edge of the bed and reached out for her. Stephanie stepped up to the other woman. this brought her generous cleavage to Kimmy's eye level. She looked up at Stephanie as she wrapped her mouth around one nipple and kneaded the other breast. This caused a strangled cry to escape Stephanie's mouth. Her hips jerked into the older woman's abdomen. Kimmy put her hand on Stephanie's hip to steady them. Then her other hand trailed down Stephanie's body while her mouth stitched nipples. She found soft curls as she traveled lower and lower until she found her wetness. Kimmy slipped inside of Stephanie with no effort and immediately began to move at a steady rhythm.

The taller of the two women knew it would not take her long to cum she had been teetering on the edge since the beginning of the night when Kimmy had come down the stairs in the dress that was currently on her bedroom floor. Three swipes over her pounding clit sent her flying over the cliff moaning out Kimmy's name over and over like a blessed prayer.

After all the aftershocks rocked through Stephanie's body they colleapsed onto the bed both completely sated, and matching sleepy grins on their faces. They both fell asleep quickly.

-()-

The next morning Stephanie Tanner woke up to an empty and cold bed with the sounds of D.J. padding around the kitchen. Agitation skittered across her brain at not being ableto wake up to her roomate and now definite lover in her arms, but she shook it off figuring she was upstairs getting food with the eldest Tanner sister. She stood up, stretched, and relished in the delightful ache between her legs. Throwing on a robe she ascended the stairs. She saw her sister feeding the baby, but no Kimmy to be seen. "Hey Deej, where's Kimmy?"

"Oh she got up early this morning, and went to visit Ramona."

"What?" Stephanie asked her heart racing.

"Yea she said something along the lines of missing her child too much, and that she needed to go, so she went."

Stephanie tried to swallow around the lump in her throat, and banish the tears making her eyes burn as she choked out, "Hey Deej I don't feel good I'm going back to bed."

-()-

A/N: Ok I know I'm a horrible person for ending it like that the next chapter will be episode one of season 2 of Fuller house please review if you liked it hated it am I bad at the lemons please let me know it is of great importance. Also, this is my first smut scene with two women and boy did that get a little confusing when I wrote it lemme know if it was confusing for you to keep up where who was. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Hug It Out

A/N: This is the frst episode of season two the Fernando situation will be dealt with in the next chapter. Whew this was a long one.

Chapter 7: Hug It Out

-()-

Stephanie Tanner was fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she sat at the kitchen table; listened to her oldest sister get excited about her end of the summer super special cook out. Then Max runs downstairs yelling, "Aunt Stephanie!" He leaped onto her lap, and Stephanie bundled him to her relishing in the warmth and affection she felt for her nephew as he babbled about how bored he was since he'd been back from camp. The middle Tanner was content to bask in the peace then Ramona strolled into the kitchen, and her stomach dropped, and her heart clenched painfully because she knew that if Ramona was home so was Kimmy. Stephanie knows then that despite being in London the last six weeks burying herself in her Deejaying and other people she knew she was not over the quirky blonde walking in the kitchen. The beaming smile on Kimmy's face faltered greatly when she saw Stephanie.

D.J. immediately noticed the tension bloom between her sister and best friend. Then noticed the stricken look on Ramona's face as the teen observed the other two women. She made a mental note to have a little talk with her friend's daughter as she watches her sister set her middle son down, and go into the living room ignoring Kimmy completely.

Stephanie heard the doorbell ring as she tried to get her heart to stop hammering beneath her ribs and tears stinging her eyes. "It's always open," she yelled out. Matt and Steve sauntered in together carrying bags of meat, "Deej it's for you." Both women came out of the kitchen. Stephanie ignored Kimmy pointedly, but her hands began to shake slightly, her stomach fluttered, and her mouth felt so very dry. That was all because she came to stand beside Stephanie, and the middle Tanner could faintly smell the shampoo Kimmy used after six weeks of nothing Stephanie felt a little overwhelmed. She missed most of what the two men said until they started saying they found someone, "Oh each other," Stephanie snarked surprised with how steady her voice sounded.

"No, but hey if I had to pick a dude. No, we set each other up, and we've both got girlfriends." Stephanie zeroed in on her sister's face. D.J.'s smile dropped off her face and onto the floor. Then quick as a flash plastered it back onto her face and said, "That's great they should totally come with you tomorrow."

Kimmy and Stephanie looked at D.J. like she'd lost her mind, but they both held their peace until the boys had left. Then Stephanie asked, "You ok Deej?" She laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok it's my own fault anyway," she said while nodding her head and sniffling a little. Stephanie gave her a hug upon hearing that sniffle come from her sister. Then felt long slender arms wrap around her back as Kimmy hugged D.J.'s other side. Stephanie pulled out of the hug quickly, "Ok hon if you need me I'll be outside with my guitar," as much as she wanted to comfort her sister she needed to be away from Kimmy.

-()-

Stephanie was picking at her guitar when a tall broad man walked into her back yard. He was handsome in a chiseled jaw goofy kind of way, and if Stephanie had not been wrapped up in her feelings for Kimmy she probably would have gone for him. Stephanie could vaguely recognize him, but couldn't quite place him. She shifted with subtlety now holding her instrument like a weapon, "Can I help you?" She asked trying to sound not afraid, and she was not too sure she succeeded.

"Oh I'm here for Kimmy but please keep singing." The man sat next to Stephanie on the bench. Stephanie felt jealousy flare in her veins at this very handsome fellow ask after the woman that the Middle Tanner was wishing desperately to get over; she ferociously stomped it down. "Please," He asked fluttering his eyelashes at her, and pouting slightly. Stephanie sighed and began to play as asked. While being absorbed into the song the stranger moved closer. Stephanie yanked back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We're about to kiss."

"No we're not; look I have feelings for someone else."

"Really who?" He sat back waiting for her answer.

"Kimmy." She whispered. Tears slipping down her face. She sprung up just as they heard a surprised, "Jimmy?!" They both looked towards the voice, and there was Kimmy standing at the door.

"Kimmy." He bounced over to the shorter woman and gave her a huge hug. Then they began to Gibbler Gallop around the yard. Stephanie ignored both of them and walked back into the house.

"Deej uh wake me up for the BB-Q I need to take a nap," then she nearly sprinted down the stairs. D.J. watched her sister for a moment then turned to Ramona, who was trying to feed Tommy some Cheerios.

"Alright, Ramona what's going on with the two of them."

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said, and D.J. could tell she was lying immediately, so she crossed her arms, and turned on her mom glare, and felt such satisfaction when the teen shrank under her gaze.

"Stephanie and your mom they're acting weird, and I know you know something."

Ramona's resolve began to crumble when D.J.'s 'mom' glare became more intense, "Look I don't know much I just know that something happened between them before my mom came to visit me please don't tell her I told you." She looked slightly panicked at the thought that she'd betrayed her mother.

"Oh no I won't, but I have a plan that;s going to fix this, and you're going to help. "

-()-

One hour later D.J., with all the meat in trays her arms, yelled, "Kimmy."

"Yeah Deej," she said coming in from outside.

"Could you go wake up Stephanie please."

"Uh, can you?"

"Nope have the meat bye." She then went outside before her friend could protest.

Kimmy sighed heavily and began to go down the stairs slowly. Guilt and memories began to cloud her mind as she remembered what had happened with the woman she was about to wake began to surface, something that had been happening frequently in the last six weeks. When she was fully in the room the door slammed shut behind her, and a lock clicked from the outside. The sound of the door slamming made Stephanie jerk awake. Kimmy felt a blush stain her cheeks as she looked at Stephanie's sleep disheveled-ness, and she sleepily grumbled, "Kimmy what are you; oh it that dream again?" the smile on Stephanie's face turned completely filthy, and Kimmy gulped, and turned back around to jiggle the door handle when suddenly the disembodied voice of one D.J. Fuller: "Stephanie if you'll look to your left."

Both women looked where D.J. indicated, and there sitting on Stephanie's bedside table next to her lamp was Jackson's old walkie talkie.

"Deej what the hell?"

"First of all Steph language. Secondly, you and Kimmy need to get over your argument, and to do that you're going to talk it out and hug it out Tanner style."

The two women stared at the walkie-talkie in shock for a moment then Stephanie said, "Deej let us out of here right now or else."

"Or else what Steph." The eldest Tanner sounded smug over the airwaves.

"Or else I'll call dad." It was Stephanie's turn to sound smug.

"I've already called dad, and this was his idea besides I took your phone while you were sleeping. Now when you get hungry just tap on your window; this is D.J. signing off ten four." They then heard the click of D.J. turning off her walkie talkie.

"Ugh, I cannot believe she took my phone," Stephanie grumbled out angrily. Tossing the walkie-talkie away from her. Then there was a cell phone in front of her face, and she followed the arm holding the phone up until she saw the familiar face of Kimmy; Stephanie had nearly forgotten the other woman was in there with her.

"Deej didn't take mine."

Stephanie practically snatched the phone away, and immediately began to dial one of the few numbers she had memorized. After half a ring a familiar voice sounded on the phone.

"Kimmy please lose this num-"

"Dad it's me, listen could you maybe call D.J."

"Stephanie why are you on Kimmy's phone."

"Well you're eldest daughter got the bright idea to lock Kimmy and me into a room until we hugged it out 'Tanner Style' so I need you to call her, and get her to change her mind."

"Stephanie I'm four hours away there really isn't much I can do I am sorry you're stuck with Kimmy though I'll try."

"Thanks, dad I'll talk to you later." They hung up the phone and Stephanie sighed. Then looked at Kimmy who was standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. "Sit down Gibbler we just have to wait for my dad to fix this then you can go back to your hunky new boy toy, and I can keep ignoring you, but in the name of women solidarity and your roommate uh you should know that he tried to kiss me," Stephanie said getting up to go to the restroom in her room.

"Boy toy? you mean Jimmy; my brother. He tried to kiss you." she stated trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

Stephanie felt her eyes go wide, and embarrassment made her face burn, "Oh sorry It explains why I recognized him though."

The two women descended into an awkward silence before Kimmy speaks up, "Maybe we should try to talk about what happened between us Steph."

"Now you want to talk about it." Stephanie could not quite keep the bite from her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"For what screwing me or leaving me before we could do it again?"

"Again; you don't regret what happened?"

"No, but you obviously did."

"I didn't - I don't."

"Really then what happened that morning."

"I got scared that I didn't regret it, and that you did ok."

Both women were on their feet standing close to each other at the foot of the bed. Stephanie stood rigidly with her arms crossed. Kimmy stood trembling slightly and hugging herself. Both women felt the telltale sting of tears. Then, Stephanie scoffed, "You know Kimmy out of all the words in this world I would use to describe you 'Coward' never made that list." Both felt tears slide over their cheeks before the middle Tanner child continued, "Kimmy you are beautiful, kind, smart, sexy as hell, and a stupendous mother and you do all this with a bright smile on your face. I just have one question." Stephanie whispered the last part.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Do you still want me?" Stephanie took a few steps towards the other woman and cupped her face. She felt her heart pound against her ribs, and it soared when she felt Kimmy nod against her hand; turning into it to kiss the slightly calloused skin of Stephanie's palm. Then the musician pulled the other woman into a deep kiss. Kimmy opened her mouth first and Stephanie dove into her mouth immediately battling for dominance. Kimmy turned them towards the bed and pinned the taller woman beneath her on the soft mattress. Their fingers tangled together and Stephanie found them pushed up by her head. Kimmy was straddling Stephanie's hips as her mouth attacked the other woman's throat wanting to mark her claim her she didn't regret her after all. Both women lay in Stephanie Tanner's bed breathing heavily sweat beading on their foreheads, and the sheet covering their nakedness. "You know I wonder if this constitutes 'Hugging it out'," Kimmy said looking at the Ceiling of the Tanner's basement. Stephanie huffed out a laugh and kissed the other woman tenderly. Before saying, "I guess dad couldn't change D.J.'s mind because we've been down here for a couple of hours. Not that I'm complaining. In fact how about this: instead of messaging D.J. about our reconciliation we stay down here for a couple of days make her think we're still fighting I can keep ravishing you until you, you know pass out, and I've got supplies: water, a microwave, a mini-fridge with lean cuisines, and nature bars in the drawer next to you." Kimmy reached over into the drawer and opened it grinning madly when she noticed what Stephanie had in the drawer next to the Nutrigrain bars.

"That's not all you have in here." She said holding up the blue sparkly vibrator. Stephanie blushed brightly.

"I uh actually forgot that was in there."

"Oh, Mylanta!" Both women looked over, and at the foot of the steps was D.J. Tanner.

"Deej! Maybe knock next time." Stephanie said yanking the toy out of Kimmy's hand and fastening the sheet tighter around her.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to come down here and find my Sister in bed with my best friend I thought you were fighting."

"We hugged it out so to speak," Stephanie said smirking slightly at the pinched look on her older sister's face. "Did dad finally convince you that holding us hostage wasn't a very good idea."

"No, I can't believe you called dad on me. Anyway, that's not why I'm here - wait you guys are together right like officially."

"Yup I am the girlfriend of Kimmy Gibbler, oh boy is that a sentence I never thought I'd utter." She said looking at her now girlfriend who had a big smile on her face. Kimmy grabbed Stephanie's face and kissed her soundly.

"Jeez, guys the uh sheet is slipping," D.J. said spinning around and shielding her eyes.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Kimmy asked.

"Mhmm, I don't want to be with anyone else."

"That's great, Kimmy Fernando is upstairs with Sara, and he won't go away until he talks to all three of us, and he won't even tell me what's going on." The other two women could hear the frustration in the eldest Tanner's voice. Then, D.J. marched over to Stephanie's closet.

"Deej why are you in the closet trust me it's not all that fun."

"Well if Fernando is going to annoy me we are going to annoy him," D.J. said ignoring her sister's joke.

"How?" Kimmy asked.

"By wearing this." D.J. declared throwing an old hoodie of Stephanie's on the bed. She then went over to Stephanie's drawers and rifled through them until she found some boxers of Stephanie's. Then, went to the bathroom door and pulled her sister's robe off the door before tossing it in Stephanie's general direction, "You both looked rather well disheveled, and seeing more proof of Kimmy moving on will greatly annoy Fernando which will hopefully make this visit brief." Stephanie and Kimmy looked at D.J. with awe at her brilliance.

"That's a great idea Deej, but unless you want an eyeful I suggest you at least turn around."

"Oh right."

Both women got dressed in record time and before they went up the stairs Stephanie said, "Kimmy wait," Then she pulled the shorter woman to her, and kissed her with fire on the tip of her tongue and her hands firmly on Kimmy's hips pulling her closer. Before the party planner could fully sink into the kiss Stephanie pulled back; Kimmy made a whine of protest, "Now we look, how did Deej put it 'disheveled'." With a wink thrown at the older blonde, she bounced up the stairs with Kimmy's fingers tangled in her own, and her soul felt lighter than it had in years.

-()-

A/N: Already working on the next chapter should be up maybe tentatively next week please read and review those give my trash soul life.


	8. Chapter 8: Wait What

A/N: Fernando has, even more, news, and Max has Dokie I'm sorry it's a little late, but it's long.

Chapter Eight: Wait What

-()-

When all three women entered the kitchen there stood Fernando and Sara. The latter looked apologetic, and her hands were fidgeting above her now present baby bump. Stephanie felt a phantom pang of envy as she glanced at the other woman; she pushed it aside and glanced at Fernando who wore, what he probably thought was a charming grin.

"Please make this quick we were busy," Stephanie said gesturing to Kimmy and relished as a look of jealousy replaced the grin on his face.

"Right well while we were on the racing circuit I forgot to pay my rent, and we are now homeless." The grin had returned to his face, and all three women stared at both of them completely gobsmacked.

D.J. recovered first, "Y-you want to live here?" Stephanie burst out laughing at the completely serious look on Fernando's face, and the guilty look on Sara's face.

"Kimberlina," Fernando crooned trying to take a step towards his soon to be ex-wife. All the woman in the room stiffened, and Kimmy backed away from him; the Tanner women stood in front of her glowering at him. Stephanie actually growled. No one seemed to notice the nearly devastated look on Sara's face.

"Why don't you have a place to live?" Stephanie asked looking at the pregnant woman, whose face had by then simply looked annoyed at the only male in the room.

"No, I'm so sorry I didn't know this had happened. I gave up my apartment while we were on the circuit I was going to move into his place permanently because it was bigger than mine. We'll go; this was a bad idea again we're really sorry." Everyone noticed the tears in her eyes at this point, and the three woman that actually lived there looked at one another for a moment before Kimmy nodded and said, "Right wolf pack meeting." She led the other three women into the living room.

"Kimmy this affects you the most what do you want to do?" D.J. asked looking at her best friend once the kitchen door had closed. She thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and said, "I don't want to be around Fernando all the time, but I won't throw a pregnant woman out in the street, especially since she seemed to not know what was going on."

"I agree with you babe, but where would we put them?" This came from Stephanie.

"That's easy they could go into the attic. Kimmy, you could go live in the basement with Steph."

Stephanie squeaked, and said, "Uh Deej I wasn't really looking to U-haul Kimmy this soon. I mean I like Kimmy a lot, but we haven't even been on a first date yet we've only been together like six hours." The middle Tanner looked at her girlfriend for a moment her face held a sad understanding, and she took a deep breath, and said while looking at her, "but since it's only temporary I don't see why we can't give it a try." Kimmy shot Stephanie a blinding smile and launched herself at her girlfriend smashing their lips together kissing the younger woman deeply. Stephanie sank into Kimmy she placed her hands on the on the other woman's hips pulling her closer and slipping her tongue in between Kimmy's parted lips. eventually, they heard gagging noises come from D.J., and they broke apart looking at the eldest Tanner and breathing heavily.

"No offense, but I don't want to see my baby sister make out with anyone. C'mon you guys let's go give them the good news." The women all walked back into the kitchen. Fernando recognized the flush on Kimmy's face and her swollen lips, and his blood boiled as jealousy swelled in his guts. Sara looked about ready to say something, but D.J. held up her hand, "You guys can stay temporarily." She put an emphasis on the last word, "The attic is yours and Kimmy will move into the basement with Stephanie." D.J. smiled smugly at the pinched slightly constipated look on Fernando's face until she noticed the look on Sara's face as she too noticed the look on the man's face. She felt sympathy for the other woman, but she knew that she could not do anything about that tonight. "Okay since it's late I'm going to bed goodnight." With that, she walked up the stairs to go to bed.

Awkwardness enveloped the kitchen as the four people stared at anything other than each other. Stephanie then took Kimmy's hand in hers entangling their fingers, "Well as I said we were busy soo Toodles." Stephanie said all but dragging Kimmy to the basement.

When they got to the basement Stephanie asked, "When can I take you out on a date?"

"Date?"

"Yea you know you, me, dinner I pay."

"Pay? you don't have a job." Kimmy asked not wanting the other woman to spend money she did not have.

"Well, when I was in Europe I deejayed a lot I came home with almost twelve grand."

"Twelve grand," Kimmy said with shock in her voice.

"Well, I didn't want to be as useless as I was last year, so can I take you to dinner please?" She asked walking over to her dresser, and pulling out a sleep shirt and pants, then taking off her robe. Kimmy took a moment to admire the other woman's body. She bit her lip, and felt a small stir in her in her stomach, but knew she was too exhausted to do anything about it. Stephanie caught her staring, and a smug smirk settled on her lips, but she was too tired as well to do anything as well.

"Dinner sounds nice."

"Great it's a date. Ooh, how about Friday."

"Friday, wait isn't that D.J.'s game night?"

"All the more reason to go out."

"Stephanie," Kimmy said an amused grin on her face as she got into the bed with Stephanie getting in behind her. after turning off the light bathing the room in darkness.

"You really ok with Fernando being here?" Stephanie whispered.

"Not really, but there isn't much we can do about it now."

"At least it's only temporary. I kinda feel bad for Sara did you see her face when he called you Kimberlina; that made me so mad I nearly decked him."

"As awesome as that would have been to see I'm glad you didn't. I know that Fernando still has feelings for me even if it is only those of possession, I'll talk to him tomorrow maybe we can talk to Sara as well be her friend."

"You are nicer than me, but that is a good Idea she seemed kind of lonely." Stephanie yawned, "We should sleep." Kimmy settled into her, and they fell into a deep sleep.

-()-

The next morning Kimmy woke up feeling warm and safe in the arms of Stephanie Tanner. This was a fact that caused her heart to race and a smile to grace her features. The woman behind her was wrapped tightly around her with her face buried in her neck; their legs tangled together, "Steph you awake?" Kimmy whispered. Stephanie groaned and shifted slightly. Kimmy's breath hitched slightly when the thigh between hers pressed against Kimmy's moist shorts clad center. Stephanie smirked at the small sound Kimmy made. She nuzzled the side of her neck, and her hand went underneath Kimmy's shirt tracing mindless patterns on her abdomen she felt the muscles tighten beneath her fingers. Kimmy's thoughts grew hazy as Stephanie, with a voice rough from sleep and arousal said, "What do you want?"

"Touch me more please."

"Here," Stephanie said moving her hand to Kimmy's hardened nipple with her thumb and forefinger. The older woman arched into her lover; bucking her hips onto the thigh between her own. Kimmy craned her neck around captured Stephanie's mouth with her own, both of their breath's stale from sleep, yet neither seemed to care as a rhythm seemed to happen Stephanie had both of Kimmy's breasts in her hands; twisting both hardened nipples. Stephanie pushed her thigh against Kimmy's heat. Kimmy broke the kiss first with a frustrated groan. Her hand moved down past her shorts as she began to rub her clit in tight circles. Stephanie noticed what the other woman had done, and moved her own hand down the woman she removed Kimmy's hand replaced it with her own. Removing her leg just enough to slide two fingers into the other woman her palm placing pressure on her clit.

"I want to be the one to make you come," Stephanie growled. Kimmy whimpered and jerked into the hand. Stephanie's head was swimming at the wet tight heat surrounding her fingers as she brought the woman to an orgasm her own wetness and arousal becoming stronger by the minute, but she could wait for her girlfriend to break apart first, "C'mon baby let me feel you come please for me." Kimmy cried out as she felt herself clamp on Stephanie's fingers as her rhythm became uncoordinated and clumsy. Stephanie kept pumping her fingers while tiny tremors shook her body. Finally, Kimmy reached down and took Stephanie's hand out of her. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked off her wetness reveling in the taste of her on Stephanie's skin, and the push of the younger woman's hips as she watched Kimmy clean off her fingers. Stephanie bit her shoulder and shuddered into Kimmy.

"I'm really sorry I need to go to the bathroom I'll be like two minutes I promise," Kimmy said she really didn't want to leave the bed; however, this had been the reason she'd woken up Stephanie in the first place, and now the need was urgent. Stephanie nodded and released her girlfriend. While waiting for the other woman in the bathroom the deejay squirmed in the bed trying to fight the throb of arousal that pulsed through her. Her hand reached into her pajama pants and began to circle her clit slowly not enough to come, but just enough to relieve the pressure until Kimmy came back to bed. Which was five minutes later. Kimmy looked at her girlfriend writhing on the bed and felt herself flush, her heart raced, and satisfaction settled into her guts as she realized that the woman before her had been reduced to a puddle simply by giving the older woman an orgasm. She sauntered up to the bed and tsked slightly before saying, "I want to be the one to make you come," The comment that Stephanie had used twenty minutes prior. Stephanie whined as Kimmy pulled Stephanie's hand away from herself, and peeled away the blankets. Then her fingers trailed down the younger woman's body resting lightly on her hips pulling at the top of the pajama pants. Their eyes were locked unable to look away from one another. both of their hearts thudded heavily in their chests as Stephanie raised her hips giving silent permission to Kimmy, not that she'd deny her at this moment. Kimmy took off the Taller woman's pajama pants and gasped as she gazed at the soaked pussy before her. She licked her suddenly dry lips, and croaked out, "You think you're awake enough to sit on my face?"

Stephanie closed her eyes for a moment groaning and nodding. She quickly sat up on her knees on the left side of the bed and motioned for Kimmy to get in. Kimmy dove in laying on her back, and shooting Stephanie a cheshire grin. The younger woman sported a grin of her own as she situated herself above the other woman's lips. Kimmy gripped Stephanie's hips and brought her wetness to her mouth. The deejay cried out loudly at the first swipe of a tongue through her folds. Then Kimmy dove right in rather enthusiastically. Stephanie rode her face as Kimmy's tongue delved deeper into the younger woman. Thmiddle Tanner sibling was right a the edge of that sweet release sweat matted her hair to her forehead, and she was panting out nonsensical noises. Then Kimmy's fingers found Stephanie's clit, and her tongue curved at the perfect angle, and Stephanie shook apart on Kimmy's face; gripping her head board so hard her knuckles were white, and moaning aloud. Kimmy gently swiped her tongue across Stephanie's flesh a few more times to help her down from her high. Then the musician, on shaking legs, removed herself from the perch of the other woman's face. She reached down and pulled the blanket back over them still trying to calm her racing heart. Once she settled completely back into the bed she grins lazily at Kimmy, "Good morning to you too." She leaned over and took the woman's lips with her own; moaning when she could taste herself on her lips and tongue.

Both of them settled under the covers for a minute just looking at one another. Kimmy was still in awe that the gorgeous woman next to her still wanted to be with her. Stephanie's thoughts were very similar as she gazed at the quirky party planner. She leaned over and gently brushed her lips across Kimmy's, and just when they began to deepen the kiss they heard: "Ewww you guys are kissing now." the two woman jolted apart and stared at Max; their eyes wide.

"Max buddy we are indeed kissing now, and you're going to have to knock from now on ok."

"But you're two girls; two girls can kiss?"

Stephanie and Kimmy looked at one another for a moment then sat up and patted the bed for him to sit. He bounded over and anticipation shining on his face. Stephanie reached over and shot a text to her sister to come down so she could be apart of this conversation the two woman did not want to overstep. Soon they heard the door to the basement open and D.J. swept in with worry on her face, "What is it what happened?"

"Alrighty, mighty Max please repeat the question to your mom for me."

"Why am I in trouble," the boy seemed to shrink slightly.

Stephanie was quick to reassure him, "no sweetie I just want her to be on the same page as us okay."

Max nodded, and turned around looking at his mother, "I asked two girls are allowed to kiss?"

D.J. looked her family and rounded the bed pushing Stephanie to move over so she could sit facing her middle child.

"Max people can kiss whoever they want I only want to kiss boys, but Stephanie and Kimmy like to kiss boys and girls and that is completely ok. As long as the two people kissing one another is kind and sweet to one another and no one is getting hurt then you can kiss whoever."

"Can boys kiss other boys?" Max asked. All three women looked at one another for a moment.

"They can if that is what they want and the person they want to kiss say yes. Max that is very important the people kissing both have to say yes understand." He nodded. "Max do you want to kiss boys?"

"Yuck I don't want to kiss anyone; mom I'm hungry," with that he sprung from the bed and ran back upstairs. The trio of women looked at one another before chuckling slightly. Then D.J. asked, "He only saw you guys kiss right?"

"Yup we were only smoothing, and he asked that question as I texted you."

"Well you nearly gave me a heart attack all your text said 'Come to the basement it's Max' please be a little more specific next time."

"Will do Deej, now I'm hungry too."

"I already ate breakfast," Kimmy said grinning over at Stephanie who blushed deeply.

"Ewww okay, I did not need to know that c'mon let's go eat Fernando decided to make us breakfast."

The other two women grimaced and followed the oldest Tanner up the stairs.

-()-

A/N: Next is episode two and their first official date.


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner and a Show

A/N: Homophobia in this chapter sorry, also angst and Stephanie's back story

Chapter 9: Dinner and a show

-()-

Stephanie was the last woman up the stairs, and she felt an irritated cringe creep its way across her brain as she saw her girlfriend's, thankfully, soon-to-be ex-husband was making breakfast in nothing but a pair of short small briefs. She sighed and took a seat next to Kimmy. Max and the other children minus Jackson along with Lola along with Sara were already at the table. Sara was sitting there trying to take as little space as possible.

"Fernando why are you nearly naked," D.J. said sounding exasperatedly tired.

"I am making breakfast as a way of saying thank you for letting me live here."

"You don't live here."; "We don't live here." Everyone said at the same time. Fernando had the decency to look ashamed; he then turned back to the stove to flip the bacon.

Stephanie started absent-mindedly began feeding Tommy Cheerios, and rubbing Kimmy's back. still feeling excellent about the morning orgasms, and D.J.'s love and acceptance of her relationship with Kimmy because even though D.J. knew about Stephanie's bisexuality the deejay had never dated a woman around her family. Then the middle Tanner thought about the rest of her family and felt a small tendril of icy fear. She had not come out to the rest of the Tanner clan. Then she gazed at her girlfriend talking animatedly to the other children, and her heart thudded. She knew she'd always have her sisters, and a home.

Then Jackson ran down the stairs dressed as a football player, and Jimmy came by adding the suffix -ito to everyone's last name. Stephanie was enjoying her morning despite listening to Jimmy being a doofus, and D.J. argue with Jackson.

-()-

 _Waiting for Friday was agonizing for both women. Durning the four days before Friday the two women had gotten to know one another better. They talked about anything and everything. For example(Italicize flashback):_

 _"How about Ever After?" Kimmy asked as they looked at the movies that Stephanie had. trying to decide what to watch while they babysat the kids. D.J. was at work._

 _"I love that movie I had such a crush on Drew Berrymore. She was probably one of my first 'oh shit I'm not straight' people."_

 _"Really! me too," Kimmy said smirking crookedly at her girlfriend._

 _"Wow you know we really do have a lot in common."_

 _"I know right I wonder why we never realized it."_

 _"Because we both wanted D.J.'s attention so we never noticed each other."_

 _"That's a good point," she said putting in the movie._

-()-

Despite both of their anticipation Stephanie had agreed to at least one round of celebrity at game night after Kimmy had given her puppy eyes for nearly twenty minutes. She realized she was well on her way to being whipped, and she couldn't bring herself to care.

Friday night; Stephanie heard the knock on the door. She opened the door, and there was Matt, his girlfriend, and the girlfriend's grandfather proclaiming to be D.J.'s date. Suddenly the idea of participating in-game night was not that bad. The game had gone about as expected with Steve and C.J in first so far, Matt and Crystal in second, Sara and Fernando in dead last looking awkward with the knowledge that they did not know each other very well despite the fact that they'd been together for a few months now.

It was D.J. and Mike's turn. Stephanie sighed in frustration at the familiar determined look on her older sister's face. knowing that she was probably going to blow everyone out of the water once again until she didn't. Her sister had lost for the first time ever. Satisfaction bubbled under Stephanie's skin as she got up to face everyone along with Kimmy. She read the first card, and grinned devilishly at the name and read: "We both had a huge crush-"

"Drew Berrymore"

"Max says this is a cur-"

"Donald Trump"

"Lives in a pineapple-" Stephanie sings.

"Spongebob Squarepants" Kimmy sings back slightly off key.

This went on until D.J. called time and reluctantly declared them the winner. Stephanie whooped in triumph, and rushed over to Kimmy grabbing her face and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Kimmy melted into her girlfriend groaning a little into the kiss.

"Alright that's enough kissing from everyone," D.J. grumbled. Stephanie turned to her sister and petulantly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Mike here: don't you think it is inappropriate to kiss with kids in the house."

Everyone was silent, "Why Steve and C.J. kissed a second ago?" Stephanie said knowing what he was about to say next and relishing in tearing this man down in a place where she knew she'd be safe.

"Back in my day, the gays did that thing in private."

"That's it you need to leave," D.J. growled tearing herself off the couch and away from the old man.

"D.J. I'm sorry about this." Crystal said shocked and visibly upset at her grandfather's comments, "really ladies this isn't how I...we'll go. C'mon grandpa." All three of them left. D.J. turned to her sister and her best friend and pulled them into a giant Tanner style hug.

"I love you both please never doubt." She whispered fiercely to the both of them. The two women hugged the eldest Tanner just as hard both sagging in relief when they heard the start of the car engine. Then D.J. deemed it safe enough to let go, "you guys get ready for your date." She said sniffling slightly. They both nodded and went down to the basement they heard D.J. announcing that game night was over.

-()-

Kimmy felt nervous butterflies flutter from one side of her stomach to the other as she rearranged a few dresses in her arms to knock on the door. Ramona answered, "Mom what's up?"

"I can't decide what to wear." Ramona beamed at her mother and dragged her inside her room taking the clothing and throwing it on the bed.

"Ok, where are you going what is she wearing?"

"I don't know just some restaurant she knows. She wants it to be a surprise."

"Aww, how romantic."

"No, it isn't it's anxiety-inducing. Ramona I haven't been on a first date in nearly fifteen years. What if she decides I'm not worth it and dumps me tomorrow." Kimmy threw herself back on Ramona's bed with a dramatic huff.

"Mom Stephanie is crazy about you Stevie Wonder could see that so please pick that little black dress because you're gorgeous, so whatever you pick will knock Stephanie out, and I'll be right back be dressed by the time I get back young lady," with that the teenager left in search of the woman that had her mother in such a state. She finds Stephanie with D.J. in the older woman's room in the same tizzy her mother was in. She walked into the room and said, "Wear red, oh and if you hurt my mom Lola's brother knows krav maga and showed me a few moves so I'm just saying." She sauntered back across the hall, and opened her door to find her mother dressed, "great now let's do something about your hair."

-()-

Stephanie and Kimmy arrive at the restaurant, and Kimmy is shocked, "Steph this place is usually booked for months how did you get us in?"

"I know the owner." She said simply, "I still can't believe we beat D.J. tonight I mean I've never beaten her at anything ever man twelve-year-old me would be giving me a high-five right now." The middle Tanner was grinning madly as they were seated. Then a clean-cut man in a waiter's uniform came up and said, "Hello I am John, and I'll be your server."

"Hey John I'd like the owner's recommendation for the wine, and if he's here tell him Deejay Tanner's in the house tonight." The man nodded and scurried away.

"D.J?" Kimmy asked.

"No my Deejay name was Deejay Tanner remember."

"Oh right."

Then there was a tall man with wire-framed glasses and graying hair pulling Stephanie out of her chair, and giving the woman one of the tightest hugs Kimmy had ever seen, and she'd been around Danny Tanner her whole life. "Oh Steph it's so good to see you," the man said after he stopped crushing her.

"You too Jeremiah," Stephanie said smiling softly at the older man.

"Who is this gorgeous woman?" Jeremiah said looking at Kimmy then back to Stephanie still smiling widely.

"This is Kimmy, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!? Jonah will be utterly disappointed."

Stephanie laughed, "I know how ever will he live without my constant rejections."

Jeremiah chuckled, and said, "please whatever you want on the house, and say goodbye before you leave," before Stephanie could protest Jeremiah dashed away.

"I wish he hadn't done that I was going to pay, and you'd be all swept off your feet," Stephanie pouted slightly, and Kimmy thought it was probably one of the most adorable things the musician had ever done. She found herself smiling softly at the younger woman, "How do you know him?"

"Oh, I - well I realized that we did not know each other that well so I brought you to some of my past," Stephanie said nervously, then continued, "I deejayed his son's bar mitzvah."

"Wow a hug that tight for a job well done; your dad could give him a run for his money."

"Well, I'm basically a family member at this point. I was twenty-four, and back home from my first time in Europe to regroup and rest. My deejay career had taken off really well even though I don't think dad had quite forgiven for dropping out of college. Apparently, someone put some of my mixes on Youtube, and Jeremiah's youngest son, Joshua, liked my mixes. You know to this day I still don't know how Jeremiah got my number, but he called me and asked if I could do it for eight hundred dollars. Naturally, I said yes."

The waiter had come over and poured the wine. Stephanie picked up her glass and took a healthy drink. Kimmy noticed the solemn look on her girlfriend's face, "Steph there's more to it isn't there?"

Stephanie nodded, and took a deep breath, "I was invited to the ceremony; I'd never been to a bar mitzvah; It was interesting, and I had done tons of research because I didn't want to offend anyone by remixing the wrong thing. I remixed the hell out of the Horah," She looked over at Kimmy drinking her wine before continuing, "I got to the synagogue I hadn't even met Joshua yet apparently I was a surprise. There sitting in front of the audience, speaking in perfect Hebrew, was a tiny boy he looked ten instead of thirteen. He had an IV drip, those nose oxygen thingies, and below a shiny purple Yamaha was a shiny bald head. He had cancer stage four, and terminal."

Stephanie trailed off tears were filling her eyes, and her throat felt tight. She knew that this had probably been a bad idea at least for a first date. She looked away from Kimmy for a moment. Then Stephanie felt a hand take hold of hers. their fingers tangled together. Stephanie looked up at Kimmy. She too had tears in her eyes, and Stephanie's heart pounded She shot a watery smile at the older woman then continued her story, "He was so full of life and just bright he was bright. I deejayed his party and got like ten offers that night for bar mitzvahs, three bat mitzvah, and one Quinceanera," Joshua and his family stayed in touch I always sent him new mixes, and every time I would go home I would a few parties."

They paused the conversation long enough to order food, and for Stephanie to collect herself. She wiped at her eyes. "Remind me to hug the babies extra hard when I get home," she chuckled weakly and gazed at Kimmy with a small soft smile.

"Steph can I ask, is he... I mean,"

"A month after his prom, which he asked me too, and I took him to it. He was just shy of seventeen." Stephanie trailed off with a quiet choked sob. She hadn't talked about Joshua in years. She had cared for the boy and his family. Still does. "Well, now you know more about me what are we going to do about this Jackson and football situation."

"Well Lola should still be there when we get home, and he will listen to her so we could make her talk to him."

"That's a great idea, is there any stories you'd like to share?"

"Maybe on our next date," Kimmy said smiling.

"Really my crying didn't send you running."

"Not yet," they both smiled at one another then their food came. They made small talk over their delicious food discussing anything and everything.

After their meal, Jeremiah came by once again and gave Stephanie another bone crushing hug. Then turned and gave Kimmy the same hug. It squeezed the oxygen from her lungs, and made Kimmy feel warm and safe, "Now you take care of my girl alright."

"Yes, sir," Kimmy said with a mock salute and observed the man now knowing the whole story. He had an air of sadness that surrounded him despite his smile.

"Stephanie please come back, and call Mindy she'd love to get coffee at some point maybe next week," Jeremiah said. Mindy was the man's wife.

Stephanie nodded, "Will do Jere. Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime." With that, the two women left and made their way back home.

-()-

When they got home they found D.J. sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Hey, ladies how'd it go?" She asked smiling hoping it went well.

"It went great Deej, and we'll tell you all about it, but first you still fighting with Jackson?"

"Yeah." She answered with a raised eyebrow wondering what the two women were up to.

"Well we have a plan to fix that," they went over to D.J. and yanked her off the couch, and they all ran upstairs, to Ramona's room.

"Lola's still here right?"

"Yeah," D.J. said skeptically.

"Great," Kimmy said then knocked on her daughter's door. When they got permission they went in, and Kimmy pulled a chair out and sat on it backward giving the small Asian girl a glare. Stephanie stared at her girlfriend a moment, and said, "Kimmy babe what are you-"

Kimmy cut her off with a wave of her hand, and said, "Listen up Lola because I'm your worse nightmare," the Tanner women looked at one another for a moment, and then rolled their eyes at the woman, who was intimidating the girl in front of them. This went on for a few minutes before D.J. threw her hands in the air and said, "Enough." She pulled Kimmy away from Lola, "It's okay I'm the nice one." Then D.J. began her 'nice cop' routine, and Stephanie was rolling her eyes at her sister's antics. This confused Ramona and Lola even more.

"Ok before you scare Lola away for good, can I try?"

"You sure Steph she's a tough nut to crack," this came from Kimmy.

"I'm sure though I got to say you being all fierce was hot." Stephanie said leaning in to quickly peck her on the lips before taking a seat in the chair, "Okay Lola I'm the sane one. You know Jackson has a crush on you right," at the girl's nod Stephanie continued, "Well tell him you want him to not play football and he'll listen to thanks," Lola got up and went across the hall.

After Lola had talked Jackson out of football Kimmy and Stephanie gave all five of the children extra hugs; confusing Lola even more. Then they turned to D.J. and hugged her a little extra hard.

"Well, Deej our work here is done," Kimmy said looking smug. Then she grabbed hold of Stephanie's hand and all but dragged her to the basement.

-()-

"You know I'm not sure if I said anything, but you looked fantastic tonight," Stephanie said in between earnest kissing on the way to the basement.

"You told me, I was practically drooling over your red dress, it made your boobs look amazing," Kimmy gave them a decent squeeze at the second to bottom stair to the basement.

"I guess that answers my question about your views on sex after the first date." Stephanie groaned out against Kimmy's lips. She quickly got the door opened and closed. Stephanie bounded over to the bed and crooked her finger over to her girlfriend. Kimmy nearly sprinted over to Stephanie kicking off her shoes as she went. She jumped on top of Stephanie.

"Oof Kimmy easy baby," she said adjusting slightly. Then they were face to face. They gazed at each other softly for a moment. They kissed gently for a few minutes. Their eyes were closed. Then Kimmy heard her sniffling, and the woman beneath her was shaking. Kimmy yanked back and saw that Stephanie nearly sobbing.

"Sweetie what's wrong."

"I'm sorry i-it's just I haven't talked about Joshua in years, and I guess-" She trailed off with a choking sob. Kimmy held onto Stephanie tightly until the younger woman collected herself.

"Steph are you okay?"

She nodded and buried her face into Kimmy's throat, "Can we just sleep?" she whispered. Stephanie felt the other woman nod, and they got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly.

-()-

A/N: Please review here ya go


	10. Chapter 10: Heart-to-Heart's

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.

Chapter 10: Heart-to-Heart's

-()-

Kimmy woke up before Stephanie a few weeks after their first date. She gazed at the sleeping woman next to her for a moment. Sunlight was streaming through the small window in the basement. It bathed Stephanie in a nearly angelic glow. Thier was a strand of hair resting on the younger woman's nose causing her nose to scrunch up adorably. Kimmy reached over and brushed the hair off her face, and her face smoothed out. Then Stephanie's blue eyes fluttered opened and she smiled a sleepy lazy smile, "Morning gorgeous," her voice was groggy. She nuzzled into Kimmy's throat. Placing opened mouth kisses across the expanse of flesh available to her then mumbled, "don't want to get up."

"Alas, we must my loveliness."

"Why must we?" She said leaning up and looking at her girlfriend.

"Because we are adults, and adults must get up, brush their teeth, and shower."

"You know with this being California maybe we should shower together save the planet."

"Max has been wanting us to be more environmentally conscience," she leaned forward and kissed Stephanie.

Both women got up and quickly and went to the bathroom. Stephanie made a mental note to thank her dad for remodeling the bathroom when he thought he was going to sell the house. The shower/bath combination could fit both women with room to spare and had it's own water heater. Stephanie adjusted the water temperature as Kimmy held her from behind and nibbled the back of Stephanie's neck. She turned around in Kimmy's arms and kissed her deeply. Her heart was fluttering in her chest like it did every time Stephanie kissed Kimmy. She backed into the shower, dragging Kimmy with her. They had never showered together. Stephanie could recall how Kimmy had looked in the shower that night Stephanie took care of her after Fernando had told her about Sara and the baby. Stephanie looked at Kimmy, simply looked at her with the utmost tenderness as the water wetted her hair. She reached behind Kimmy and took the shampoo from the shelf. She squirted some into her hands and lathered her hands for a few moments. Then pulled her out of the water and she started to massage the soap into Kimmy's scalp.

Kimmy's eyes fluttered closed and she whimpered. She placed her hands on Stephanie's hips and leaned her head back. Stephanie latched her teeth to the column of her girlfriend's throat. Then soothed the bite with her tongue. Her hands began to wash each strand of hair as she worshipped Kimmy's throat and shoulders. Kimmy's brain had completely shut off and her knees were weak as Stephanie washed her hair and marked her neck. Her heart was racing and her breath came out in ragged pants. Then Stephanie gently backed her up and the spray of the shower was rinsing her hair. Kimmy felt Stephanie work the shampoo out of her hair so very gently and the juncture between Kimmy's thighs pulsed with a need at the hungry look that was overtaking Stephanie's face and darkening her eyes. Kimmy grabbed her girlfriend's hand and gently tugged it away from her scalp and moved it down her body slowly. She watched the younger woman swallow hard as the hand trailed down the valley in between her breasts, and past her navel. Then it met the wetness in between Kimmy's tan thighs and it was Stephanie's turn to whimper. She immediately began to circle Kimmy's clit. Kimmy reached up and smashed their mouths together almost violently. She tangled her hands in the taller woman's blonde hair and rode Stephanie's hand.

"I want to come with you." Stephanie murmured into Kimmy's ear before biting on the lobe making Kimmy dizzy with want. The older woman nodded and pushed her thigh in between Stephanie's, who immediately began to grind against her placing the hand that wasn't pumping in and out of her girlfriend against the wall to steady themselves. They both came quickly and simultaneously crying out each other's names. After Stephanie caught her breath she chuckled against Kimmy's shoulder, which she'd rested her head against, then said, "You know this was supposed to be slow and sexy."

"Sorry sugar lips you are irresistible," a wry grin pulled at the corners of Kimmy's lips. Stephanie returned it kissing the woman slowly. sliding her tongue against hers languidly.

"Now it's my turn to wash your hair," Kimmy said.

-()-

An hour later the two woman emerged clean and thoroughly sated. "Really guys you couldn't wear turtle necks or something," D.J. asked a grin splitting her face nearly in two. Despite feeling lonely with her two romantic interests finding interest in other people she's glad that her sister and best friend is happy. Also, the enraged look on Fernando's face as he huffily leaves the kitchen as everyone looked at Kimmy and Stephanie's love bites adorning the women's necks.

"Sorry, Deej I'm proud to display these hickeys," Stephanie said sitting next to an equally smug Kimmy. her arm immediately resting on the back of the chair.

-()-

Later the next afternoon Kimmy walked into the kitchen as Stephanie and D.J. finalize plans for a sister outing, "You guys going somewhere without me?" She asked a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Oh uh yeah that cool babe?"

Kimmy looked beyond the two Tanner women a moment and saw Sara in the backyard having what appeared to be a heated argument if her body language was anything to go by. Then Kimmy's heart clenched painfully as Sara's facial expression turned into one that had been on Kimmy's face time and again as her and Fernando's relationship deteriorated. "Absolutely sugar lips I've got plans anyway."

-()-

D.J. and Stephanie were in the car D.J. was driving while Stephanie sat in the passenger seat holding the ladle, "So how are things between you and Kimmy?"

"Fine."

"Really just fine?" D.J. said casting her sister a sideways glance.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her sister, "things are going great actually I haven't liked someone this much in a long time actually," then as if realizing what she had said the smile on her face turned into a grimace and her face to turn a little gray.

"Steph?" D.J. asked suddenly worried at her sister's suddenly bleak demeanor.

"Oh god, I could fall in love with her."

"And that's bad?"

"It's horrible, Deej I don't fall in love I fall in like; then run, but I don't want to run at least not away from her I just want to touch her, and not even in a sexy way in a hug you kind of way. I mean we've only been together barely five weeks, and I can't wait to hold her tonight."

"Stephanie why are you freaking out this bad though, you have been in love at least once before right you've dated tons of people."

"I don't think so Deej I've never felt this way before," Stephanie whispered looking at her oldest sibling terrified. D.J. at this point had pulled over the car and looked at her sister.

"You mean your first love is going to be Kimmy Gibbler," D.J. was absolutely surprised and delighted by this information.

"I think so, Deej you can't tell Kimmy this swear it."

"I swear, but you should tell her yourself. Steph why haven't you let yourself fall in love before now."

"I don't know probably some deep rooted issue from when mom died," by now Stephanie was crying.

"Steph," D.J. said softly and so tenderly.

"I'm sorry I ruined our sister night," Stephanie said tearfully. Then they hugged.

-()-

While Stephanie and D.J. were having their heart to heart Kimmy found Sara on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Max, Tommy, and Cosmo were upstairs. The two older children were out with Popko and a group of friends, Ramona was on her first date. Kimmy felt slightly old at that moment as she observed her, soon to be ex-husband's, girlfriend angrily toss her cell phone to the other side of the couch. Then she let out a frustrated sob.

"Fernando giving you issues," Kimmy asked softly trying not to startle the woman. Sara jumped anyway.

"No that was earlier. The person causing me stress at the moment is my mom. She hasn't spoken to me in five months."

"What why the hell not?" Kimmy was mad now.

"Because Fernando and I aren't getting married despite the fact that I'm carrying his baby. They're old school Catholic."

Kimmy absorbed the information Sara just divulged, and her heart went out to the young woman. It occurred to Kimmy that she didn't know that much about the woman next to her who looked young. and scared, and pregnant. She noticed exactly how young the girl seemed. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

Kimmy seethed for just a moment at the age difference between her and this woman. She sucked in a breath and pushed down the hatred she felt for Fernando in that moment, "So you're all alone having a baby with a man you don't love in the same house as his soon to be ex-wife, and said ex-wife's girlfriend and family. I'd want my mom too." Kimmy commented glibly.

"What are you talking about of course I love Fernando." Sara vehemently insisted. Her voice was an octave higher, and both women knew she was lying. "How'd you know?" Sara whispered feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Because I've seen what being in love with that man looks like when I looked in the mirror."

"I don't have anywhere else to go my family won't speak to me until I'm engaged at least, so I stay praying I wake up one day in love with the father of my child. That prayer is going unanswered," tears were steadily streaming down Sara's face steadily now, and Kimmy pulled her into a fierce hug and let the woman cry onto her shoulder. After nearly twenty minutes later the youngest legal adult in the Tanner house composed herself. "We're still trying to find a place to live, but Fernando's dragging his feet," she scoffed, "He thinks he still has a chance to get you back."

Kimmy cackled, "well he can keep wishing I'm perfectly happy with my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend," Kimmy offered Sara a smile, and the younger woman gave a tentative one back, "Where is the delusional butthead anyway he's missing Ramona's first date".

"He's with his racecar."

"Ah, we got into a few arguments about 'Stella' as well like when he bought it without telling me."

They settled into a comfortable silence for a moment before Kimmy asked, "You haven't met the men that raised the Deej and Stephanie, and hell even me have you?"

When the woman shook her head no Kimmy smiled at her, "You'll probably meet them around Thanksgiving if we haven't scared you off by then, you won't be able to pry Aunt Becky off of you with a crow bar she loves babies. I know we can't replace your family Sara, but the Stephanie and D.J.'s family will perhaps make you miss them a little less."

"Really, I mean it would be nice to talk to you or D.J. about this whole growing a human thing Fernando's not all that helpful."

"Well, pregnancy is probably one of the weirdest experiences a person can go through. I mean from the minute the stick turns blue to the second the baby is in your arms you feel weird, or at least I did. Then there's a human that loves you no matter what somewhere in the world, and that's weird too. Then they grow up and go on their first date, and you know the person their with is a jerk, but you keep your mouth shut until they ask for your opinion because even though it kills you this person has to make their own decisions and mistakes." Kimmy rants slightly towards the end of her speech as the trepidation of what her child will most likely experience in the near future comes to the forefront of her mind, and she forgets who she's been speaking to for a moment. Sara soaks up the information Kimmy just gave her and they sit in now easy silence, staring at the TV blankly.

-()-

Kimmy had been right Popko was Jerk. All the adult women plus the teenager commiserate over their lousy first kisses and disappointing men. "But the best part is kissing does get better when you meet the right person," Stephanie says gazing at Kimmy with the utmost tender care.

"Alright I move to initiate Sara into the wolf pack and officially make Ramona a wolf pack cub," Kimmy said. the three older women looked at the two younger ones and nodded, "alright then howl on three."

All five of the women made ears and howled at the top of their lungs.

-()-

A/N: Ok next episode is the Halloween ep what would y'all like the costume for Kimmy and Stephanie to be.


	11. Chapter 11: This is Holloween

A/N: Thanks for the reviews humans.

Chapter 11: This is Holloween

-()-

"So where were we?" Stephanie asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her heart rate returned to normal as she laid down next to Kimmy's legs; propping her legs against the headboard, resting her head on her arms.

"Holloween costumes," Kimmy answered when she finally caught her breath. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she fastened the sheet to her chest, and she ran her fingertips across the back of Stephanie's calf.

"Right well I'll probably go as a nurse again."

"A sexy nurse," Kimmy's tone was slightly hopeful, and Stephanie felt her lips pull into a wry grin.

"Technically it's just a nurse costume, but if you find it sexy then I'm certainly not going to disagree."

"You don't want to go with a couples costume maybe," Kimmy's voice held such hope, and Stephanie did not want to disappoint her at all. This was the first holiday they were spending together.

"Just don't make me the ass end of a horse."

Kimmy snorted, then asked, "How about Thelma and Louise?"

Stephanie reached through her memory, and thought about the two women in that movie; she wrinkled her nose, "Sorry babe I left all me high waisted jeans in 1997." She teased really she just did not want to dress as such tragic characters.

"How about them?" Kimmy pointed to the paused Netflix video.

"Nicole and Waverly? Well, I do have a cowboy hat and some handcuffs."

Kimmy squeezed Stephanie's leg and her body clenched at the thought of those handcuffs, "Why are just now telling me about the handcuffs?"

Stephanie huffed out a laugh, "I'll find them later."

"Why not now?"

"Because we'd only have like ten minutes to use them."

"We can be quick"

"Not if I've got you cuffed to the bed we can't."

"Who said I'm the one handcuffed." Kimmy grinned down at Stephanie wickedly and Stephanie felt a tremor of arousal, "I'll uh find them tonight."

"Good, now I think you wearing handcuffs on your belt might be a smidge distracting, so, how about Xena and Gabrielle?"

"Because leather is less distracting."

"Good point."

"Hey what about Uncle Jessie and Aunt Becky?"

"What about them?"

"As costumes. You have the jeans you just need a floral print blouse, and I think I have one of Uncle Jessie's old leather jackets, maybe we could talk Deej into dressing like dad, and Jimmy could be uncle Joey."

"That would be hilarious, but D.J. is doing something with the boys."

"Well maybe next year ooh I know how about you be Black Widow, and I'll be the Scarlett Witch?"

"That'd be amazing, but they're not a couple."

"No, but a girl can dream can't she," Stephanie said dreamily.

Kimmy laughed and said, "You know the girl that plays the Scarlett Witch looks a little like Michelle."

Stephanie thought about it for a moment, "Oh my god she totally does, I'll have to tell her that the next time I talk to Michelle. Let's do that you already have the body suit."

"Indeed I do, this is going to be awesome, come on we've better get ready for the day."

-()-

The two women emerge from the basement with easy smiles on their faces when they hear a commotion from the living room. They went into the living room to find the boys in bear costumes and D.J. dressed as Goldie Locks.

"Why am I the girl bear?" Max pouted.

"Oh sweetie you're not the girl bear."

"Oh really then explain the bow."

"It's for breast cancer." D.J. improvised. with an uneasy smile.

"Mom if I wear this Taylor will make fun of me forever, not that it matters because we have the lamest house every year," Max explained to his mother with disappointment in his little voice and slouched shoulders.

D.J. not wanting to disappoint her middle child turns to her best friend, "Kimmy can you throw a spooky Halloween party?"

"Absolutely Deej, but it'll cost you."

"Kimmy you live here rent free."

"Right you've got yourself a party."

"Mom I am not going out in this," Jackson whined.

Then they heard a girly giggle from the top of the stairs, "Look at the wittle bears," Ramona broke down into guffaws.

"Mooooom," Jackson whined yet again.

"Ramona doesn't tease Jackson," Kimmy admonished her daughter trying not to laugh at the situation.

-()-

Jimmy Gibbler bounded into the kitchen, and grabbed a banana when he noticed a sad Sara sitting at the table with what looked like a cup of juice, "So I've got two tickets to this haunted house would you maybe go with me?"

Sara looked at him a moment with his big eyes and goofy grin and her heart fluttered in her chest. She squashed the feeling down and nodded, "Sure I'd like that."

-()-

A few hours later Jimmy flopped onto the sofa next to Sara, and said, "Alright new plan I kinda gave the tickets to Jackson and Ramona, but I've volunteered us to work at the haunted house, unfortunately, D.J.'s mad at me." Jimmy pouted at the prospect of the eldest Tanner being mad at him.

-()-

Stephanie's heart was pounding as she gazed at her girlfriend as she zipped up her Black Widow suit, "Baby could maybe just stay down here because damn."

"Nope as the party planner I have to make sure people have a Gibbler-tastic time."

"But I want to have a Gibbler-tastic time," Stephanie said walking up behind her and wrapping her hands around her waist kissing her neck.

"Haha, can you hand me the utility belt on the bed." Stephanie went over to the bed grabbed the belt, and walked back over to Kimmy, and fastened it around her girlfriend's waist bringing their faces so close that they were breathing the same air. Kimmy reached up and twined her hands through her hair. Then she pressed her lips to Stephanie's. They kissed gently for a few minutes. Until Kimmy pulled back, "Nope we are going to this party let's go, Tanner." She wheeled around and bounded up the stairs. Stephanie watched her ass sway up the stairs.

-()-

When they got to the backyard they noticed a bunch of bored eight-year-olds, "Well this is going swimmingly," Stephanie says sarcastically, then whispered into her ear "It's not too late to go back to the basement, I found those handcuffs."

"You're trying to kill me woman now shush I have an idea." She then whipped her cell phone out of her utility belt. D.J. came to stand next to her sister and best friend; she was tired of being criticized by an eight-year-old and disappointing her middle child.

"Ugh that kid is the worst; Kimmy what are you doing Kimmy?"

"Just wait," she said to D.J., "Oh hello dearest brother of mine it's time for operation Trick or Treat."

Both Tanner's stared at the other woman with raised eyebrows as she spoke rapidly into the cellular device. After a few minutes she hung up the phone, "Alright we have to stall for half an hour, this is a job for two Avengers, come on Wanda," she grabbed her hand and said, "munchkins gather 'round," the group of kids formed a semi-circle around the two women. Taylor looked bored and unimpressed by the costumes the rest of the kids looked mildly impressed. D.J. was waiting for whatever Kimmy had planned she felt affectionate nostalgia for the woman as she realized she had spent most of her life waiting to see what Kimmy would pull off as she quickly went over her plan with Stephanie in hushed tones as they came to stand in front of the kids.

"Alright, Natasha what's your plan why are we here?" Stephanie asked in her best fake Sokovian accent and a wry grin on her face.

"Well according to my intel there was unusual red skull activity in the area, or it could just be Trump supporters but either way we were ordered to check it out."

"You two aren't the real Black Widow and Scarlett Witch," Taylor said snidely from the left of the group of eight-year-olds. The two grown women looked at each other for a moment then at the little boy.

"That is true we look like Stephanie Tanner and Kimmy Gibbler, but we have used Stark tech to create facial molds to blend in seamlessly so don't tell anyone okay," Stephanie whispered conspiratorially to the group of kids who all nodded in awe. D.J. had to admit she was impressed.

"That's right Wanda, not you set up a barrier around the perimeter of this place while I check in with Steve."

Stephanie nodded before stepping back and shook out her hands a little before gesturing wildly looking deep in concentration. While Kimmy checked the fence her fake gun held at the ready.

-()-

Jimmy and Sara were still nearly doubled over laughing at the look on Jackson and Ramona's faces as the two adults scared the pants off the two teenagers. as they both calmed down Sara said, "You know I would not be surprised if Jackson lived with D.J. until he was thirty because of this," They both laughed again heartily. They were on their way back to the Tanner house with half the staff of the haunted house that they more or less kidnapped from the place cramped in Jimmy's RV, Gibblers got stuff done when their family was in trouble, plus he wanted to make it up to D.J. since he sort of stole Jackson for this holiday.

"You know I haven't laughed this much in months thank you," Sara said peering over at Jimmy.

Jimmy's heart sort of clenched at the thought of this person being unhappy for any sort of reason. Sara was a great person. However, she was made to be miserable all because of Fernando. Kimmy's brother growled at the fact that his soon to be ex-brother in law has made a lot of the people he's cared about miserable. He made a note to hug Stephanie super hard for making his sister so happy.

"No problem glad I could help," Jimmy said smiling a little at her.

"Okay I need all the help I can get from the tiny humans any volunteers," Stephanie said still keeping up her terrible accent. Several of the children raised their hands frantically, "great stand up and jump up and down it will strengthen my force field," all of the children except Taylor began to jump up and down. Then Jimmy arrived and all the haunted house workers poured into the backyard.

"Oh no Wanda they got through your barriers."

"I know quick let's try to push them back."

They 'fail' to expel the 'zombies' then they surround Taylor, and bring Max out on a silver platter and he gets to scare the ever-loving crap out of his rival sending him screaming for his mother out of the house making everyone bowl over with laughter. No one noticed Stephanie and Kimmy disappear into the house.

-()-

Kimmy pulled futilely once again against the cuffs and whimpered as her body was pushed to the edge of orgasm for a fourth time that night. the faint buzzing of Stephanie's blue vibrator echoed in the dark basement as it circled Kimmy's clit and Stephanie's fingers pushed into her g-spot every few seconds. Then Kimmy shrieked as her fourth orgasm galloped through her. Her thighs clamped locking Stephanie in place as her hips pistoned against the fingers inside of her. Stephanie held still as her girlfriend rode out her fourth orgasm. She stared at Kimmy with absolute reverence as she came for what seemed like hours. Finally, Kimmy came down off her high. Stephanie moved up the bed and quickly undid the handcuffs. She frowned when she noticed the red lines marking up her wrists, "Kimmy why didn't you tell me this was hurting you I would've stopped I-"

Stephanie was cut off by Kimmy, "Steph it was not hurting me hell that was some of the best sex I've had in years. I mean I don't think I've come four times in one night since college," Stephanie placed her lips gently on the already fading red marks on the older blonde's wrists. Kimmy turned and curled into Stephanie the sweat cooling on her chest and the throbbing finally ebbing to a stop. Stephanie held her for a moment both of their heart rates returning to normal. Then Kimmy's stomach growled loudly. Stephanie laughed, and said, "Come on let's see if we can score some of the kid's candy," they hastily threw on robes and left the basement.

They went up to the kitchen and heard the television on in the living room. They went into the living room to turn off the TV and there was D.J. eating candy and watching a scary movie. Both of the women plopped onto either side of the eldest Tanner daughter and each grabbed a handful of candy while watching the screams of Freddy Kruger played in the background. It had been a great Holloween.

-()-

A/N: There's the Holloween episode guys up next is episode six.


	12. Chapter 12: Instances of Jealousy

A/N: I am so very sorry this took so long I really have no excuses except laziness. Also, I plan to do the whole of season two.

Chapter Eleven: Instances of Jealousy

-()-

Stephanie hated to exercise. When D.J. suggested spending their Saturday being sweaty and moving without there being a bed involved Stephanie almost refused. Until she saw Kimmy's work out clothing. It was a skim tight pair of spandex and a tank top with the added Gibbler flare of a neon green sweatbands and bright pink leg warmers; Stephanie was sure she had never seen anything sexier.

Now here she was on a bike machine, because sitting while exercising was a plus, directly behind her girlfriend watching as a bead of sweat from her neck slowly slid down her glistening back, Stephanie was going to have to thank her sister for this brilliant idea. The shoulder muscles pulled and flexed everytime she pulled on the handles of her stair stepper. Her eyes traveled downwards towards Kimmy's hips as they swayed with each movement her legs made with the machine. Which led her to notice her thigh muscles work beneath the fabric of the spandex. Oh, yeah she was really going to have to do all of D.J.'s chores later tonight after Kimmy and she gets back from the Bar Mitzvah that the couple was working at later that night.

Stephanie was not paying attention to her surroundings when suddenly her amazing view of her girlfriend on the exercise machine was being obstructed by cleavage, and not the cleavage Stephanie had been used to seeing as of late. Stephanie looked up and into the big hazel eyes of a redhead grinning at her flirtatiously, "Hey I'm Liz, listen could you maybe open my water bottle the lid is screwed really tight." Her voice had taken on a husky tone toward the end of her request, and Stephanie had to admit that this shallow kind of flirting would have worked, but now she just felt mild irritation at having been interrupted watching her girlfriend work up a sweat. She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she took the water bottle and easily twisted the lid off the water bottle while saying, "Same thing happened to my girlfriend," The middle Tanner hoped she would get the hint and leave letting her go back to perusing her girlfriend's posterior. Instead, she just pouted and opened her mouth to say something else when Stephanie saw Kimmy get off her stair stepper and turned to look at Stephanie. She noticed the other woman clearly flirting with Stephanie. The younger blonde was her girlfriend's eyes flash and a growl emitted from deep in her throat.

"Excuse me," Kimmy said to Liz pushing her out of the way none to gently making the redhead stumble slightly, "Hey sugar lips Deej and I were thinking of leaving now you done," She then leaned forward and claimed Stephanie's lips in a searing kiss that Stephanie got lost in; When Kimmy finally broke the kiss Stephanie whimpered a little and followed after her nearly falling off the bike machine.

"Whoa easy there Steph," Stephanie turned to see D.J. on her other side looking highly amused, "You ready to go?"

Stephanie nodded dumbly and got off the bike machine wincing as the burning in her muscles ever slowly receded. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow. The redhead was still there now sporting a glare on her face, "Well if you get tired of grandma over there I'm here around this time every morning," With that, she spun around and sauntered off ignoring Kimmy and D.J.'s indignant 'hey'. Stephanie looked at her girlfriend and saw the worry on her face, and she cupped Kimmy's face, "You are the hottest woman in this building I promise you," Kimmy blushed a little and beaned at Stephanie before she said, "You bet I am; lets go, Deej, Sugar Lips," with that she grabbed Stephanie's hand all but dragging her out of the gym.

-()-

When they returned to the house the three women noticed Ramona finishing up a dance routine with Fernando, Sara, Tommy, and Cosmo as her captive audience staring at her with awe as she moved around the living room with grace. She finished with a flourish and a curtsey. then everyone applauded even Tommy and the Cosmo looked thoroughly impressed. Ramona then noticed her mother, Stephanie, and D.J. in the room. She bounded over Kimmy and threw her arms around her. Then turned to her mother's significant other, "Steph did you hear?"

"Hear what kiddo?"

"This really important dance coach is coming to see me dance to see if he'd take me on as his student."

"Ramona that's amazing; you know what; when he says yes I'm gonna take you out to dinner wherever you want to go."

"Really can I invite Lola?" She asked throwing her arms around Stephanie now.

"Sure."

"Great I'm going to go call her," With that, she raced up the stairs.

"I'm going to go upstairs and shower," D.J. said excusing herself.

"That was very sweet of you," Kimmy said leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Stephanie's cheek.

"I don't think it was sweet," Fernando said petulantly. Sara, Kimmy, and Stephanie all sighed heavily.

"Why not Fernando," Stephanie asked sounding tired.

"You are not Ramona's mother."

"No but I am dating Ramona's mother plus I'd do this for any of the kids in this house. If Jackson got an A then I'd take him to Arby's. If Max created a nuclear generator I'd take him to that fancy french place he likes. Or when Tommy learns to ride a bike I'll take him where ever he wants to. I love these children like they were my own and that includes Ramona."

Kimmy's heart rate sped up, and her throat felt tight, and her eyes burned with tears of overwhelming gratitude for the woman beside her. Then Kimmy added, "Would it have bothered you this much if Sara had made the same offer?"

Fernando looked properly chastised. Then his downcast head snapped up and Kimmy recognized the look on his face she'd seen it before when she'd been married to the Argentinian, He was about to say something stupid, but Stephanie beat him to it by saying, "You know this used to be funny. You getting jealous and huffy whenever I so much as looked at Kimmy. However it's not funny anymore; in fact, it's getting kind of old. Also, this behavior is not fair to Kimmy to me and especially to Sara so either grows up or get out," She then turned to Sara who had suddenly turned very pale and felt nauseous despite the fact that she hadn't had morning sickness in months. Then Stephanie said, "I don't mean you, Sara, we like you, if you choose to go with him that's up to you, but we'd never kick you out. Now I've got to get ready for my gig tonight." She swept passed Fernando and Sara.

Kimmy waited until she knew that Stephanie was out of earshot when she pinned Fernando with a glare. Sara scurried passed the duo and up the stairs taking Tommy, who'd been on her lap this whole time with her.

"You need to back off Stephanie."

"What if I left Sara would you come back to me." He whispered his question had taken on a desperate tone.

Kimmy shook her head incredulously, "No of course not."

"Why?" He cried out.

"Because I'm falling in love with Stephanie," Kimmy nearly shouted. Then the words that had come racing out of her mouth hung in the air between the two people in the Tanner family living room. Kimmy's eyes widened. fear seemed to flood every synapse of her brain, yet at the same time, warmth and Joy fluttered across her nerve endings because she was indeed falling head over heels in love with the musician taking a shower in the basement.

Kimmy took a deep steadying breath to try to calm her racing heart. then she looked at the utterly dejected look on her soon to be ex-husband - thank god - had on his face, "Fernando if you keep pushing this your going to end up alone so please try to work it out with Sara or if not her then let her go and find happiness for herself and you can move on to and I want you to be happy."

"You don't love me anymore." He said.

Kimmy sighed and said, "Fernando a part of me will always love you because you gave me the tiny dancer upstairs but no I am not in love with you anymore," with that she walked passed him to see her girlfriend and get ready for tonight. She knew she probably was not going to profess her love for the taller blonde just yet. She wanted the feeling to settle in her bones a little more; plus there was this tiny sliver of fear that Stephanie did not feel the same and Kimmy just was not ready to take that leap yet.

-()-

Fernando walked up to the basement her thoughts racing and his heart thudding. He knew that Sara didn't love him and those lack of feelings were mutual but despite that he had not cut her loose there was a part of him, the paternal, that wanted to keep her close. He looked at her. Sara's eyes were red and puffy, and there were tears on her face, "This is not working," she muttered.

"I know," he said sitting next to her. He placed a hand on her back to comfort her. She leaned into him seeking his comfort.

"I'm not going to cut you from this baby's life I know you're a good father and that you love this baby but you don't love me. That is perfectly okay I don't love you either. Maybe you could sleep in there." She pointed to the twin's old room which still had those bunk beds. Fernando felt relief at her words he did want to know who the person growing in Sara turned out to be. However, she was right he had no room in her life specifically he never really did. He pressed his lips to her temple and let one tear fall for the missed opportunities and bad life decision she had made.

-()-

The next morning Stephanie and Kimmy were in the bed Kimmy was the big spoon and clutching Stephanie to her tightly. They were both jolted awake by D.J. screeching, "YOU BOUGHT MY SON CHICKENS!"

"Ugh tell Deej I've taken the day off will you," Stephanie murmured rolling over and burrowing her face into Kimmy's neck and nipped slightly. Kimmy shivered at the action. Then she grinned down at Stephanie. Then they heard, "KIMMY STEPHANIE GET UP HERE!"

"That's your best friend."

"Excuse me before sunrise she's your sister."

"NOW!"

"ALRIGHT!" the women yelled in unison.

"How rude," Stephanie grumbled.

They go up the stairs and see what looked like D.J. throwing murderous glances at Fernando as four chickens wander around the living room and Max looking sheepish. Stephanie feeling sore from exercising and a little hung over from the bar mitzvah took one look around and said, "Nope I am going back to bed," she then proceeded to do just that.

-()-

A/N: Okay Heres the next chapter up next thanksgiving episode I'm really excited for that one. PLease review I love them they fill me with warmth and fuzzy feelings.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Thanksgiving

A/N: Okay my beautiful humans here is chapter 13 please enjoy it's a long one I am sorry it took so long my life has kind of been thrown upside down and shaken.

Chapter 13: Happy Thanksgiving

-()-

Stephanie was wide awake. It was the night before all her family would be in this house for Thanksgiving. Apprehension churned in her stomach as she gazed at her girlfriend's naked back, "Kimmy are you awake?" Stephanie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"MMmm nope leave a message after the snore," Kimmy mumbled rolling over and laying her head on Stephanie's breast. The younger blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend holding her tightly.

"I uh I never told my family I was bi," Stephanie whispered into the dark room. Kimmy sat up and looked at her girlfriend for a moment.

"But Deej knows."

"She caught me on a surprise visit I was making out with the girl I'd been with at the time. Coincidently that's how Michelle found out." Stephanie smirked when she remembered the look on each of her sister's faces when they walked in and got the surprise of their lives.

"If they were fine with it what makes you think Your dad, uncles, and aunt will have a problem?"

"It's not that I think they'll have a problem per se I just don't want to ruin D.J.'s big dinner it is all she's been able to talk about for like a month."

"You don't want to tell them about us do you?" Her voice was wobbly and she moved away from Stephanie.

Stephanie felt the loss keenly and ached to pull the woman back into her arms, but she'd respect Kimmy's need for space as she tried to explain, "I do trust me I kinda want to shout from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge about you, but can we tell them after D.j.'s extravaganza?"

"So your not ashamed of me then." Her voice had stopped wavering and she smiled a little at her girlfriend.

"No baby I think you're probably the best thing to happen to me in a while." Stephanie leaned over and pressed her lips to Kimmy' who eagerly kissed Stephanie back.

When Kimmy pulled away from Stephanie she asked, "What happens if your family doesn't approve. I mean They are not huge fans of the Gibbler flare." Kimmy never wanted to drive a wedge in the Tanner family but she knew she would not be strong enough to let Stephanie Tanner go. The thought made her throat feel tight and her eyes sting with tears.

Stephanie held back her own tears at the thought of never being near Kimmy again, "I think they'll be fine, and if they don't I'll blow up that bridge when we get there alright I'm not letting you go." Stephanie sealed their mouths together. Kimmy melted into her as Stephanie's tongue invaded her mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance. Stephanie pulled Kimmy on top of her. The tips of her fingers dug into Kimm's backside as her thigh clumsily wedged in between Kimmy's thighs. The older blonde shuddered as Stephanie's thigh made contact with her center. Kimmy broke the kiss making Stephanie whimper bereft of the loss. Then Kimmy latched onto the middle Tanner's throat mindful not to leave a mark. Arousal swept through them like fire burning everything in its path as desperation raced through their veins. their hips rocked together The older blonde pinched the other woman's nipples making Stephanie gasp loudly. "You are mine Stephanie Tanner please remember that," Kimmy begged against Stephanie's ear as the woman beneath her shook and cried out as she came messily against Kimmy's thigh. Kimmy followed soon after. They both rode out the aftershocks together; their mouths fused together.

Soon the aftershocks ebbed away and Kimmy rolled off of Stephanie, who, not wanting to loose contact, pulled Kimmy back to her, "I'm yours if my family does not approve I am not leaving you I refuse," Stephanie whispered in the dark; kissing the top of her girlfriends head she tried to swallow the apprehension that had kept her awake an hour earlier. Holding Kimmy tightly she was finally able to drift off to sleep.

-()-

The next morning Stephanie stared at the Eldest Tanner daughter with awe and something akin to fear as D.J. talked about sleeping arrangements and shower vouchers, "Deej not even dad was this neurotic and the man would vacuum the refrigerator."

Before D.J. could comment on Stephanie's snark Max burst into the kitchen and blasted a note on his trombone, announcing the arrival of Danny Tanner.

All the adults came down to the living room Fernando, Jimmy, and Sara included, "Uh guys if we could not mention my relationship status until after dinner that would be great." D.J. whipped around and stared at her middle sister for a moment. The tall blonde was nearly shaking with nervous energy, and when D.J. glanced at her best friend she could see that Kimmy was holding herself back from comforting Stephanie. D.J. didn't get a chance to say anything before Danny burst into the living room dressed like an old white rapper, and fist bumps instead of hugs. D.J. just knew that this would be a Thanksgiving to give her a headache.

Then Jessie and Becky arrived having an argument followed by Nicky and Alex. Then the Joey, his wife, and the Tornado that is the Gladstone four.

D.J. was starting to shut the door muttering about RSVP's when she saw her walking up to the door and she said, "Jeez Deej does that mean you want me to go back to New York. How rude."

D.J. looked up at Michelle Tanner, The prodigal daughter had returned, "Oh Mylanta Michelle!" D.J.e shouted, her baby sister had finally come home. D.J. gathered Michelle into her arms holding onto her tightly in a patented Tanner hug. The youngest Tanner sagged into the familiar embrace of her eldest sister. Then both the youngest and oldest Tanner felt the muscular arms of the middle tanner embrace them both fiercely. All three women were crying.

Then they heard "Stephanie you're dating a Gibbler?!" Danny Tanner said loudly from inside the house. Stephanie stiffened against her siblings and sighed, "I knew we could not keep that a secret."

All three Tanner sisters entered the home Stephanie walked over to Kimmy grabbed her hand, squared her shoulders and announced, "Yes Kimmy and I are dating."

The men and woman that raised Stephanie all stared at her with wide eyes, then Becky came over and said, "Steph we thought Max meant Jimmy Gibbler, not Kimmy, but it is ok you don't have to hide that from us," Becky grabbed Stephanie by the shoulders and hugged her neice. Then one by one everyone in the house came over to join the group hug. Stephanie felt relief so palpable her knees were weak and she started to shake from the happy tears.

After a few moments, everyone untangled and wiped their eyes. Then they noticed Michelle and the process started all over again. After everyone settled down D.J. clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Now for the sleeping arrangements: Dad you're back in your old room, Aunt Becky Uncle Jesse and the twins in their old room. Now Joey where to put oh...Jimmy."

"That's me," he said with that goofy grin on his face.

"How many people can sleep in your trailer?"

"six to eight depending on the size of said people ten if they are really tiny like ooh people from Whoville," everyone looked at him bewildered for a moment before D.J. said, "Well that's great Jimmy if you don't mind bunking Nicky and Alex can Uncle Joey and his family stay in your camper?"

"Sure I don't mind, I'll need to get the other air mattress out of my campers and my jammies."

"Now the kids can stay in their rooms and we can be in the living room Michelle does that sound good."

"Oh yea sister bonding time You got it, dude," she said beaming her sisters and holding two thumbs up. The other two sisters beamed right back.

"What about me?" Kimmy asked.

"How about the couch babe?"

"That could work," she said leaning over and pecking Stephanie on the lips.

"Wow if someone had told me when I was ten that you two would be making out I would have called them crazy," Michelle said smiling at her middle sister.

"I know right we'd have called them crazy and ran to Uncle Jessie to protect us," Stephanie said kissing the top of Kimmy's head to erase the pout that had formed on Kimmy's face.

"You guys wanna play in my room?" Ramona said to the girl half of the Gladstone four. She did not notice the look of complete dread on Max and Jackson's faces as the two boys dragged D.J.'s oldest up the stairs.

"Now who wants some wine," D.J. said to the adults in the room everyone raised their hands.

"Wait who are you?" Becky asked Sara.

"Oh, that's our friend Sara she's Fernando's..." D.J. tried to explain but trailed off, and Becky really did not need any more details she just grabbed Sara's hand and led her to the kitchen all the while talking about babies. Sara looked slightly overwhelmed already.

-()-

Michelle, D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy were getting the air mattress ready to sleep when Uncle Jessie stormed down the stairs in a huff, "Everything ok Uncle Jessie," Michelle said.

Before he could answer however Danny walzed in wearing three shirts and one pair of neon yellow shorts, and he was talking a mile a minute about how he went skinny dipping in the bay. All three of his daughters looked at their father with wide eyes and slack jaws. Then D.J. slipped right back into 'Danny mode' as Stephanie secretly called it, and sent Uncle Jessie upstairs with him to sleep.

Then all seven of the older kids ran down the stairs screaming at each other and hoping D.J. would protect them.

"All right enough, if you four would please join your parents in the camper that would be great," She said pointing to Joey's kids. They rolled their eyes but ran out the door anyway slamming it behind them.

"They are criminally insane," Ramona said glaring at the door the other kids slammed.

"That's insulting to the criminally insane," Max commented yanking the underwear off his head. Turning back up the stairs and going to bed. The other kids followed him. D.J. sighed and laid down on the bed; Michelle and Stephanie sat on either side of her and grabbed her hands.

-()-

The next morning D.J. Fuller was stressed. No one was adhering to her schedule and the older people in her family were acting like children. Joey's kids were certainly not helping this situation. Then, Matt, was there being sweet, and she felt a little better about her day. Until C.J. and Steve barged into the kitchen completely surprised by the kissing that D.J. and Matt were partaking in. After explaining the situation to Steve D.J. had to admit she felt a little bit bad for C.J. However before she could dwell on that her family came in from the backyard. Her dad, covered in mud was bringing up the rear.

She had gathered them into the living room to take a family picture, but no one was listening to her, and she felt the frustration mounting and her patience thinning. Then she saw Joey's oldest son give Jackson a wet willy. D.J. threw her hands in the air and announced, "That is it," and stormed off into the kitchen. Her wolf pack, including Michelle, followed her.

"Deej it is going to be ok take a deep breath," Stephanie tried to soothe.

"I don't see how this happened to the adults in our lives."

"Me either Deej, maybe we should talk to them."

"That's exactly what we should do; Deej you take dad, I'll take Uncle Jessie, Michelle you think you could handle Joey?"

"You got it, dude."

"Great, and Kimmy if you could help get dinner ready that would be great."

"You should use C.J. she seemed...organized," Michelle said.

"She is great idea ok ready break."

-()-

Michelle herded Uncle Joey into Ramona's room, "Wow Kimmy's kid is a slob."

"Actually according to her it was Phillis and Joan."

Joey looked sheepish at Michelle's comment, "Jeez I am sorry about that."

"What I don't get is; you raised us Joey and My sister's and I were never that bad were we."

"No," he sighed before continuing, "I guess I'm so used to being the fun parent and Ginger's also a fun parent we haven't really gotten around to being stern parents."

"Well, could you figure it out before D.J. kills you all."

Joey smiled at his youngest niece and pulled her into a hug, "I've missed you Chele."

-()-

Stephanie herded Uncle Jessie next door and handed him, Tommy, "Nope you are not going to change my mind."

"I'm not trying to I just want you to read to him in your 'Elvis' voice I've missed it."

He heaved out a sigh and grabbed the book from Stephanie, "The Little Engine, Oh please I've memorized this one," he switched over to his 'Elvis voice' and Stephanie smiled softly at her uncle.

When he was done with his recitation Tommy looked about ready for his nap, "See Uncle Jessie you've still got it, Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing kiddo shoot."

"You knew mom the longest right?"

A familiar shot of pain rang through each of them at the mention of Pamela Tanner, Jessie cleared his throat and said, "Yea I did why?"

"Well I mean do you think she'd mind me being with Kimmy or a woman at all really?"

Jessie looked at his middle Neice with an affectionate softness in his eyes, "Oh Steph," he sighed before continuing, "Your mom loved you girls more than anything in this world I did not quite realize how much someone could love another person until I saw Becky holding Nicky and Alex for the first time. Yes, she'd be so proud of you for following your heart and being happy, c'mere," he pulled Stephanie into a hug. Stephanie stopped holding back tears and just sobbed onto her Unce's shirt for a moment grieving for her mother.

Becky stood in the doorway watching her husband comfort their niece, and she fell just a little more in love with him.

After Stephanie stopped crying she let go of her uncle and sniffled, "Thanks, Uncle Jessie."

"Anytime Steph you know that now your relationship with Kimmy that's serious I take it."

"Uh, yea I-I think I could be falling for her, hard."

"Wow, Kimmy Gibbler who would have thunk it."

"I know right it's crazy I could not stand her when I was younger now I can't stand to not be near her she drives me insane but it's a great insanity."

"Well, you should tell her that."

"I think I'm going to wait for her to say it first, to be honest, We haven't been together that long I don't wont to scare her off."

"Steph she would be lucky to have all of your love, now you should tell her soon."

"I'll think about it now what's up with you and Aunt Becky you're a great dad?"

"I know but I'm not getting any younger and I'm done with the whole dad thing at least I thought I was but here lately thanks to Becky I have been thinking about it."

"See you should tell her that." Then Becky appeared almost as if summoned, "I'm going to leave you two alone," with that Stephanie returned downstairs.

-()-

D.J. Tanner and her father were sitting in the backyard as he explained how a bookcase nearly fell on him and how he misses his Honda, "Can I have a shower voucher?"

"Absolutely dad give me a hug please," He reached over and pulled her into a bear hug, feeling so very grateful for his family.

-()-

Despite everyone imploding before dinner, the actual meal went off without a hitch. Thanks to Steve, C.J., and Kimmy. Becky was sitting next to Sara who seemed to soak up all of Becky's maternal energy. Jimmy was next to Sara who was looking at her with an unbelievable softness which Kimmy took notice of, and made a mental note to talk with her brother later. Kimmy basked in the warmth of family and the steadiness of Stephanie's hand in hers. Stephanie was practically vibrating with the happiness of being accepted by her family; while they all listen to Michelle about how she was single-handedly trying to bring back ninety's style clothing.

-()-

After everyone had been fed and was nearly ready for bed Stephanie noticed Max helping Danny with the dishes, "Hey dad can I borrow mighty Max for a minute?"

"Sure but just a minute okay I want to show him how to get out those tough stains."

Stephanie chuckled at her dad and lead Max out of the kitchen and down to the basement.

"Am I in trouble for telling about you and Kimmy I didn't mean to it slipped out."

"No, sweetie you're not in trouble, but if my family had been anyone other than the kind, wonderful people, they are I could have been in serious trouble ok. It is called 'outing' someone and that could be dangerous for someone alright"

"Why?"

"Because people are dumb Max I care a great deal for Kimmy, but sometimes people can't understand that because we are two girls. Which is why you should not tell anyone about who another person is dating unless one of the people in that relationship is getting hurt ok Max."

The eight-year-old nodded and hugged his Aunt fiercely, then said, "I'm sorry Aunt Stephie I'm glad we have a good family can I go back and do the dishes now."

"Sure thing Mighty Max." She ruffled his hair and they sped up the stairs.

Everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving.

-()-

A/N: Surprise Michelle! up next Gia glides in their lives. As always read and review please I need them.


	14. Chapter 14: I love you's

A/N: Warning angst ahead

Chapter 14: I Love You's

-()-

Stephanie walked into the kitchen from her bedroom and saw her girlfriend and her sister bickering over Tommy to get him to say their name first. Sara is at the end of the table eating a sandwich. Then when the baby saw Stephanie and said, "Steph."

Both women turn to the taller blonde who had a smug smile firmly in place and said, "What he's been saying it for weeks, here you go, Tommy," then she handed him a cheerio, and at the look the other two were giving her she shrugged and said, "What this is how I train all my men."

D.J. sulked for a moment while still feeding her youngest cereal when her younger sister spoke up yet again, "So I've finished a song and I'd like to fine tune it but I want a whole band." The four women sit in silence for a minute when Kimmy jumped up and says:

"Oooh I have an idea," she comes around the table and plops down onto Stephanie's lap. Then her eyes clamp shut and she rests her hands on her temples and grunted loudly.

"Uh, Steph."

"Hey do not look at me she doesn't even make these type of noises during sex I think she's laying an egg."

"And hatched, we should get the band back together."

"Uh, babe what band?"

"Our band 'Girl Talk'."

"Sweetie we aren't thirteen anymore," Stephanie said as she took in the absolute seriousness in Kimmy's eyes.

"Come on Steph please," Kimmy's lower lip jutted out in the most adorable pout Stephanie had ever beheld and she felt her resolve to crumble.

Stephanie sighed and gently kissed the pout on her girlfriend's face before saying, "This is a terrible idea but sure why not." Kimmy bounced excitedly in Stephanie's lap for a moment before pulling Stephanie in for a kiss, and the middle Tanner sister could feel the excitement radiate from the eldest Gibbler sibling. Then she pulled back and said, "Now what happened to our drummer?"

"Well she drums for Beyonce now," Stephanie informed the room and everyone except Kimmy looked impressed.

"Well that's certainly a step down from 'Girl Talk'," Kimmy said.

"Sure it is sweetie," Stephanie said smiling at her girlfriend.

"I can play the drums," Sara supplied and all three women stared at her in astonishment, "What I played all through high school and college."

"Well that's great now all we need is Gia."

"Ewww not Gia," now all the women were staring at D.J. as she continued, "Steph don't you remember what a bad influence she was; I mean she took you to that make out party and tried to get you to smoke."

"Deej relax I've stayed friends with Gia She tried to get me to not drop out of college, and she's a soccer mom now and walks for like nine different diseases."

"Really she encouraged you to stay in school wow, but what about me I want to be in the band."

Stephanie thought for a moment before saying, "Well you could be our very first audience member."

"Okay Dokie let's rock," D.J. said with enthusiasm and a bright smile.

-()-

The next day Stephanie walked into the basement and just, stared, at Kimmy for a moment. The older blonde was finishing setting up the band equipment, that Uncle Jesse still had stashed around the house, and she was humming something that was vaguely recognizable to Stephanie, but it was off key so she could not quite make it out. She walked over to Kimmy and slid her arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck gently trying to make out the tune. After a few minutes, she gave up and asked, "What are you humming baby?"

Kimmy whirled around in Stephanie's arms and gently began to sing still off-key, "We'll take the trail marked on your father's map oh kiss me."

Stephanie smiled, and took one of Kimmy's hands in hers while settling her hand on the shorter woman's waist and began to dance her around the room and began to sing with her, "So kiss me," Kimmy finished and Stephanie kissed her slow and deep, and Stephanie felt her heart race and a weight settled in her belly as something shifted between the two women. Kimmy broke the kiss first and said, "I love you, Stephanie."

Stephanie processed the sentence quickly and said, "Kimmy I-"

She was cut off when Gia bounded down the stairs completely unaware of what she just interrupted, "Stephanie it's been months since I saw you," She said and pulling her friend into a hug. Then D.J. and Sara walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Gia how is Rocky?" Rocky was Gia's daughter.

"She's awesome misses you."

"We should hang out all three of us soon."

"Gia," D.J. acknowledged then said, "You know I almost didn't recognize you without your cigarette and hickies," Stephanie rolled her eyes, she'd known this had been a bad idea as she watched Gia trade barbs with her sister for a moment while Kimmy helped Sara, whose tiny body was now seven months pregnant, sit on the tiny stool for the drummers.

"Who are you?" Gia asked Sara.

"I'm Sara."

"Our friend and roommate," D.J. explained feeling the need to protect Sara from Gia.

"Yep, we kind of adopted her it's a long story Okay guys let's pretend this is a good idea and practice the only song we know, 'The Sign'. Sara you ready?" Stephanie said.

"Yep Jimmy helped me learn it last night."

"Great let's go," Stephanie said hoping to get a moment alone with Kimmy later to respond to what she said.

-()-

A few hours later everyone had finished playing, and Stephanie had to admit it was not that excruciating, "Guys I think we did alright,"

"We did now I need a smoke break," Gia announced before starting to root around in her purse.

"Uh this is a smoke-free house," D.J. said irritated at the brunette for thinking she could smoke in the house.

"Relax D.J. it's a vapor cigarette and hey it smells like banana bread."

"I don't care, wow that does smell nice, don't smoke it in the house."

"You will never change will you; you are still the snobby goody two shoes you've always been. Come on Stephanie you should come home with me," the brunette's voice took on a sultry tone as she took Stephanie's hand, and said "I have really missed you."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, and Kimmy's heart raced at the implication of Gia's words.

"Gia, I'm not going there besides I'm dating Kimmy," Stephanie said.

"And Kimmy is right frickin' here," Kimmy said rage coursing just under her skin.

"That hasn't stopped you before with other people what's so different about Kimmy Gibbler?" Gia asked.

"The difference is that I'm in love with Kimmy Gibbler," Stephanie said; the conviction of her words was etched into every syllable. Then she turned to Kimmy and said, "It's true I was going to say it back but she came down the stairs and kind of ruined the moment."

"Wow who'd have thunk that after all these years you would have finally given your heart away and when you do it's to Kimmy Gibbler," Gia said with only a small amount of bitterness.

"Yeah it is Gia, look you need to go I need to clean up your mess I'll call you okay."

Gia nodded resignation in her eyes and went up the stairs. Sara waddled after her. D.J. and Kimmy stared at Stephanie with something akin to disbelief, "So you and Gia," D.J. said.

"She was the first girl I was ever with. Truthfully I thought you knew."

"You've cheated on other people with her," Kimmy whispered the full implications of all that Gia said hitting her.

"No well not really I've been in open relationships before and Gia was usually my go-to person when I needed her she was there and vice versa. We were never in a relationship and love was never a thing between us we just liked to sleep together occasionally."

"When was the last time you slept with her?" Kimmy asked.

Stephanie flinched and knew Kimmy probably would not like the answer to this question, but she answered honestly anyway, "The night you told me you just wanted to stay friends. All we had done was kiss, and I needed to feel wanted and lick my wounds she helped with that."

"Wait Steph I thought Gia was married?"

"She is; her husband knows we've slept together I thought you guys knew, to be honest, it's not like I was ashamed."

"We didn't know, and what do you mean her husband knows," D.J. asked knowing she was about to learn something she probably did not want to know about her sister.

"Well they are in an open marriage, he's joined us a couple of times," Stephanie said like it was no big deal. Then she looked at Kimmy who looked about ready to throw up and her heart clenched. She reached forward, "Kimmy I would never cheat on you do know that right?"

"Don't," she snapped backing away from Stephanie as if the middle Tanner was on fire, "You had a threesome with Gia and her husband?"

"Yes I did and that's not the only threesome I've had," then Stephanie turned to D.J., "Can you give us some privacy Deej."

The eldest Tanner nodded, squeezed Kimmy's shoulder in comfort and left the room.

"How many people have you slept with?" Kimmy asked.

Stephanie sighed heavily and said, "you don't want to know the answer to that question."

"Answer it anyway."

Stephanie closed her eyes and felt irritation start to well in her guts as she thought back, "In the upper forty's."

Kimmy sucked in a sharp breath as she tried to wrap her head around that number, "H-how?"

"I partied hard when I first got to Europe I have had a voracious sex life I'm not going to apologize for it. I'm disease free if you want I've got the paperwork to prove it in my bottom drawer. How about you what's your number?" Stephanie asked feeling defensive. She had never been ashamed of her past she liked sex as long as she was safe so what.

"Four and that includes you. I can't believe you let a woman you've had sex with just coming into our house like that; our bedroom."

"I repeat I thought you knew about Gia and me." Stephanie said, "I'm sorry for springing this on you I am, but I can't cut Gia out of my life I'm her kid's godmother, but I'll never sleep with her again I'm in love with you Kimmy and I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone before." Stephanie pointed out trying once again to reach for Kimmy to try to comfort her; Kimmy once again stepped back out of Stephanie's reach.

"I'm sorry Steph I need time to uh process this," Kimmy said her voice wavering and tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No Kimmy please don't do this I love you," Stephanie felt desperation claw at her chest, as she struggled to breathe.

"I need time Steph."

"I um okay I'll see if I can bunk with Deej for a few days, just let me get some stuff to sleep in," Stephanie said the tears in her eyes making her vision blurry and her throat ache with the thick feeling of emotion as she felt her heart begin to crack.

-()-

That night after crying for a while Kimmy put a fake bright smile on her face as she walked into her daughter's room to tell her goodnight and stopped in her tracks. Something was wrong with Ramona she could tell by the look on her face. She pushed down her own heartbreak and uncertainty for the moment and focused on her offspring. Waiting for her to start explaining. Thankfully Kimmy did not have to wait very long, "Mom can I be homeschooled?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Here look at this," the teen handed over her phone and Kimmy watched the video. Rage and sadness swept through Kimmy as she saw it, someone was bullying her baby.

"Do you know who posted it?" Kimmy asked, and looking at her daughter Kimmy knew that Ramona knew but she was not giving up the name.

"Oh baby come here," Ramona ran to her mother's arms, and Kimmy held her daughter close for a moment relishing in the familiar scent and warmth of her daughter, and for just a moment the world faded away as maternal affection welled in her chest, "I know it's not the same but I was ridiculed as a teen because I had my own sense of style," Kimmy said pulling back from her daughter.

Ramona gazed at her mom taking her in with the onesie and the sleeping mask and said, "You know I believe that, but mom no one put you on the internet."

"That is very true. Ramona, you are one of the bravest people I know you are totally capable of keeping your chin up and overcoming this. I mean you are a part of me and internet or not you are made of pretty tough stuff."

Her daughter beaned at her at her and hugged her tightly, "Thanks, mom you are absolutely right I mean you have a successful business and a great relationship with a beautiful person, and you live in the house you grew up in rent-free what more could a Gibbler want."

Kimmy's heart clenched at the thought of the fight Stephanie and she was in. Truth be told her resolve and anger was already lessening. She knew she loved the middle Tanner, and Stephanie seemed to love her, but Kimmy knew that this was it if Stephanie broke her heart there was not stitching it together this time she'd never recover fully.

She kept all these thoughts from Ramona she did not need the burden of her heartache to be added to her own instead she kissed the top of her daughter's head and told her goodnight as she walked back to the empty bed that she and Stephanie had made love in that morning knowing she would not be getting any sleep.

-()-

A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha Cliffhanger I decided to throw some angst on this fluff fest. please review let me know what you think I like reviews they are my aesthetic.

Jose Castenada I am sorry I couldn't include your idea it did not fit with the chapter but I still value your ideas and opinions.


	15. Chapter 15: Moving Past It

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter I really enjoyed this one.

Chapter 15: Moving Past It.

-()-

Stephanie once again woke up to an empty bed for the fifth day in a row. She sighed in frustration and punched her pillow before rolling onto her back, and stared at the slats of the top bunk in the twins' old room. She was on the bottom bunk Fernando was on the top bunk. D.J. had gotten tired of sharing on day three.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Fernando said his tone smug.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "Does what hurt ass face?"

"Having your heart broken by Kimmy Gibbler," This time there was a slight bit of empathy in his voice mixing with the smugness.

Stephanie's heart ached and her eyes stung with tears. She swallowed them down she was not going to cry in front of Fernando...again, "She did not break my heart she's taking her time to come to terms with my past which I fully respect," she said this with more confidence than she felt. She missed her wacky girlfriend. Stephanie missed Kimmy's smile, and her laugh, her bright face when an idea came together. She missed watching her writhe and come apart all because of Stephanie. Her body ached to hold her again.

Determination settled in Stephanie's bones as a resolve to finally stop sleeping on the bottom bunk and back where she belonged, in Kimmy Gibbler's arms. However first things first; she angled her legs and kicked up with as much force as she could muster between the slats, kicking the mattress above her. Fernando yelped and fell over the side of the bunk bed, "Oops sorry," Stephanie did not, in fact, sound sorry, "Okay first are you okay?"

"Ugh yes I'm fine."

"Good now secondly don't get any ideas about you and Kimmy we will move passed this do you understand." Stephanie said getting out of bed and stepping over Fernando. He glared at her and cursed under his breath.

-()-

Kimmy was sitting on the couch reading a book when Stephanie walked in from the kitchen. Kimmy's breath caught in her chest and her stomah lurched uncomfortably. She had missed Stephanie. Kimmy took a moment to sweep her eyes over the younger woman, and gulped as a wave of longing swept through her. Then Kimmy took in the look of fiery determination on the middle Taner's face. Stephnaie marched up to Kimmy and thrust a peice of paper in Kimmy's face, "Read this...please," Stephanie practically demanded.

Kimmy took the paper and skimmed it quickly, "'Girl Next Door'? these are lyrics," Her heart pounded as she realized the song was about her.

"Yup this is the song I wrote the one I wanted a band for. This is how I wanted to say 'I love you' for the first time: I wanted to get a band together. This band would learn the song and we'd perform it with you in the room, and with you being firmly swept off your feet I would declare my love for you, and hopefully you would say it back. However you beat me to the punch. I did not want it to be while we were arguing about one of my ex lovers. Kimmy I am sorry you got blind sided by my past with Gia. I will never sleep with her again while you and I are together, but I can't cut her completely out of my life either. I am her kid's godmother, and I love her daughter. I was the first person to hold her. Please trust me."

"Oh Stephanie I never not trusted you; you are not the type to cheat. I just got spooked when I heard about the amount of people you've been with. What if one day you wake up and you want a more exciting sex life out side of me. If you were to ever end things I'm not sure I'd recover I really love you and my heart cannot get broken again," Kimmy said feeling her vision blur with tears. Stephanie cupped her face and Kimmy turned her face into Stephanie's hand pressing her lips into the middle Tanner's palm.

"Kimmy how could you ever think you would not be enough mor me. You drive me crazy. There are times when you say something, or do something, or stand a certain way and I have to have you right then. The intensity of how much I want you is almost a little terrifying. Sex with you has never been boring and I don't know it feels different with you more intimate or something. I love you and you are so much more than enough for me. I will tell you that as many times as you need to hear it I promise. So what do you say please let me back into our bed please." Stephanie practically begged.

Kimmy leaned over and pressed her lips to Stephanie's, hard claiming her mouth as her own. Hungrily swallowing the noise Stephanie uttered. Growling she pushed Stephanie against the cushions and straddled her lap. God, she'd missed her girlfriend. Stephanie kissed Kimmy back just as ferociously gripping Kimmy's hips completely forgetting that they were in the Tanner family living room. Then the two furiously kissing women heard, "Eeewww really guys the kids are home please don't hump on the couch. By the way, I'm glad you've moved past this incident," They broke apart and dazedly stared at D.J. as she came to sit next to them on the couch nudging Kimmy off Stephanie's lap and began to fold laundry handing each of them a towel to fold.

-()-

Stephanie was wrestling Kimmy out of her clothes as they stumbled down the stairs to the basement as safely as possible, "God I've missed this," Kimmy mumbled as she attacked Stephanie's throat with her lips and teeth leaving marks in her wake.

"Jesus me too," Stephanie groaned out finally flinging the door opened and they tripped up to the bed. They collapsed onto the bed giggling madly. Then Kimmy pulled away from Stephanie who whimpered and tried to pull her back.

"I'll be right back I've got a surprise for you, get naked sugar lips," She then went into the bathroom.

Stephanie quickly does as Kimmy asked. and then laid down on the bed trying to ignore the throb in her already wet center. She'd been constantly aroused for the last half hour while folding laundry with Kimmy brushing her thigh against Stephanie's own. Then Kimmy opened the bathroom door and Stephanie's mouth dropped open and the area between her thighs flooded.

There standing in the doorway of their bathroom with the light silhouetting her perfectly is a naked Kimmy Gibbler. Stephanie took in her round breasts and pointed nipples and soft belly, and there strapped to her hips is a bright pink, six inch, strap-on.

"I bought this the day before our fight I've been wanting to try it out and you usually want to try new things so here we are."

"I can't wait to use this with you," Stephanie said grinning widely at her girlfriend reaching out to touch the appendage. Kimmy leaned over and kissed Stephanie with the pent-up passion of not being able to touch her for five whole days. She moaned into Stephanie's mouth.

Kimmy reached down and circled Stephanie's clit a few times before reaching down to her entrance, gasping at how wet Stephanie already was. She inserted two fingers relishing at the strangled gasp that escaped Stephanie's lips.

"You like this," Kimmy asked thrusting gently and once again circling Stephanie's clit. Stephanie's hips bucked into the hand teasing her. Kimmy was giving Stephanie just enough to keep her on the edge of an orgasm. Then Kimmy added a third finger and sped up just a tad.

"Kimmy please faster please," she begged and tried to thrust her hips to increase her girlfriend's speed.

"Patience Steph," Kimmy teased slowing down even more but angling her fingers just right to hit that spot that made Stephanie feel on fire. When Kimmy did this Stephanie made an unidentifiable noise, and helpless pleading fell out from in between her teeth along with declarations of love. Then Stephanie whispered those eight little letters against the skin of Kimmy's throat, and tried to burn the three syllables onto the older woman's very soul as she spelled them with her tongue, "Please Kimmy I need you inside me take me please," Stephanie begged in her girlfriend's ear her voice hoarse and shaky and something in Kimmy snapped. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube she also ordered. She quickly prepared the toy, and slid into Stephanie, who came instantly; her vision going white as intense waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. causing her to sob out a chant of 'Kimmy' and 'I love you'. Kimmy rocked into Stephanie gently helping her ride out her orgasm.

Once Stephanie's head cleared and her vision swam back into focus she realized Kimmy had stopped moving and was just seated inside of her, "Kimmy baby please move."

Kimmy nodded rocking slowly into her, "I've never used one of these things before."

"Well you're doing great babe, I can't wait to use it on you," Kimmy shuddered above Stephanie suddenly very aware of how aroused she was and the ache starting to burn in her hips. With every thrust into Stephanie, she felt pressure on her clit. She ground her hips into Stephanie causing both of them to groan at the new sensation, "Babe I'm close please keep doing that," Stephanie mumbled against Kimmy's lips before kissing her, and her nails digging into Kimmy's back. Kimmy reached behind her with one hand and intertwined their fingers bringing their hands above Stephanie's head. Then she did it with the other hand and set a nearly brutal pace. Both women were dangling off the cliff when Kimmy ground her hips into Stephanie's one more time and they lost their grip on the cliff falling into the void of bliss and incoherent pleasure. After what seemed like hours their minds came back to their bodies. Kimmy had basically collapsed onto Stephanie and panted against her ears placing gentle kisses where ever she could reach. Before shifting off the younger woman, and pulling the silicon phallus out of her. Stephanie winced as it left her, she'd be sore tomorrow.

"Ss as much as I hated fighting with you I gotta say I am a fan of make-up sex," Stephanie said, finally catching her breath.

Kimmy just laughed.

-()-

Even though the original reason Stephanie needed a band was thwarted she still formed a band and serenaded Kimmy right in their living room, where Jessie Serenaded Becky so many times. one week after they made up for their fight.

After the song was over Kimmy was beaming at Stephanie and she said, "Put down your guitar."

Stephanie immediately did as asked and as soon as the guitar was safely placed in its holder Kimmy sprinted at Stephanie and jumped on her. Stephanie immediately adjusted her weight so she could successfully hold Kimmy without injuring them both. Kimmy peppered her face with kisses, "I can't wait to get you alone tonight."

"I can't wait, baby. I have to put you down now," Stephanie placed Kimmy on unsteady legs, "Kimmy Gibbler I love you so very much," Stephanie said resting her forehead on Kimmy's

"I love you too Stephanie Tanner."

-()-

Jimmy Gibbler wanted to do something for his sister and her girlfriend. So he gathered as many moments between Kimmy and Stephanie as possible with the help of Sara, and boy does she make his heart feel jittery. For a week he observed them and made a video with Stephanie's song. He did not mean for it to go viral.

After he made the video and after it went viral he rushed into the kitchen and he saw Kimmy sitting on Stephanie's lap. They were feeding each other fruit enjoying the quiet of the empty kitchen, "Ladies you have to see this," He plopped down next to them and opened up his laptop and quickly pulled up his video. Kimmy and Stephanie peered over and their eyes grew wide, "Over three thousand views and most of them are likes," Jimmy explained.

Kimmy reached over and grabbed the computer quickly scrolling through the comments some of them were unforgivingly homophobic. However some of them were uplifting and the song had given some people hope, "Steph listen to this one,'This song gave me the courage to come out thank you xoxo' is that not amazing."

"Yea that's so cool Kimmy," She beamed at her girlfriend. Bewildered at the comment made by this person.

-()-

"Jimmy asked me out and I said yes," Sara informs Fernando as he ties his shoe to help Max prepare his project, in the attic.

"Oh," is all Fernando says at first. He was not surprised he had seen the way his soon to be ex-brother in law looked at Sara. He gazed at the tiny woman who carried his baby. She was due at the beginning of January, and he was so very excited to meet this human that he helped create, but he had no hold on Sara she was not his just as he was not hers, they both preferred it this way. Yet he still felt a small ounce of sadness at the loss of her, "I hope you have a wonderful time," he said softly smiling a little smile at her. She nodded and went downstairs in search of food she was craving something, but she was not quite sure what it was. Also, she wanted to see Jimmy.

-()-

Stephanie just got off the phone with her father, "Hey babe," Stephanie called from the bed Kimmy was flossing her teeth before getting into bed for the night.

"Yeah what's up?" Her voice was garbled from the floss, and Stephanie chuckled at the older blonde.

"How would you feel about going away for the weekend with me to L.A. to see my dad and his show."

"I love it alone with you in a hotel room service no kids no D.J. lets do it."

"Great get the lights please I'm exhausted. I love you."

"Love you too sugar lips."

-()-

A/N: That was their first big fight and Sara and J9immy are moving forward. Hoped you like it. please give me reviews.


	16. Stephanie Punches Fernando

A/N: I apologize for the delay between updates, but here's the next chapter.

Chapter 16:

Stephanie walked into the living room with her sister behind her, "hey Steph you excited to perform on Dad's talk show," D.J. asked.

Stephanie gulped down her panic at having to perform for the millions of people that watch her father's show. She had performed in public before; just last year she had performed at Coachella. She still smiled at that memory. This situation was a little different though this could make or break her career as a singer, and she really wanted this. She then told her sister all of this and D.J. replied, "Well this could launch your singing career or do the opposite."

"You mean it could implode it."

"Well I was trying to be vague but uh yeah that."

""Okay let's talk about something else are you excited about your trip with Matt?" Stephanie asked as they sat on the couch.

"I'm not sure we've only been together a month What if it's too soon?"

"I'm maybe not the best example deej I u-hauled Kimmy in with me after only going steady for like six hours," Stephanie said with a wry twist of her lips, "but look at it this way this could prove that you and Matt are meant to be together or...the opposite."

"Meaning it could implode."

"Well I was trying to be vague, but yeah."

Then Kimmy glided into the living room with matching luggage and large sunglasses, Stephanie thought she was beautiful, "I'm ready for my close up Hollywood," Kimmy said smiling brightly.

"Sweetie we've been over this dad is not going to let you on his show," Stephanie told her girlfriend getting up to take her suitcase and pecked her on the lips.

"You never know what will happen sugar lips," she said pecking back.

"Whatever you say babe, c'mon I'll put our bags in the car."

Then Fernando came down the stairs, "I am so excited I get to see the set of 'Police Mom'."

"Fernando who said you were coming," Stephanie said.

"Why can't I come with you to Los Angeles? Isn't Uncle Joey coming to watch the kids. Plus Sara is with Jimmy taking photos of the baby pandas."

"Kimmy tell him no," Stephanie whined.

"Fernando no."

"But why noooot," Fernando cried petulantly, "Oh please let me go with you I want to see the set of 'Police mom' pleeeeease."

"Fine but you're paying for your own hotel room, and you don't know us," Stephanie relented. Then she opened the door and there was Joey, holding a box of doughnuts. As everyone reached out to grab one D.J. stopped them, "No sugar right before bed now Steph, Kimmy, and unfortunately Fernando you guys need to go. Thanks again Joey."

"No problem."

Stephanie was just finishing unpacking their suitcases when she heard, "Steph come here a sec," from the bathroom, it was Kimmy.

She closed the drawer and walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, "What do you need babe..." she trailed off as her heart thudded an irregular beat, and her mouth watered at the sight before her. Kimmy was sitting in the tub filled with steamy water and bubbles; wearing nothing but a cheshire grin.

"I need you to take off all your clothing and get into this tub sugar lips," her voice was husky as she leaned back in the tub. Stephanie had never taken off her clothes that fast.

She settled in between Kimmy's legs the hot water sloshed in the tub, a little spilling out as it accommodated her. Kimmy immediately ran her hands down her arms and took her hands in hers holding them lightly. Stephanie sighed and relaxed into Kimmy, "Is this okay I don't want to smoosh you?"

"This is perfect Steph," Kimmy whispered into her ear before kissing her temple, "Deej told me you were nervous about tomorrow I thought this might help you relax."

"You are a genius."

"Why thank you for noticing finally," Kimmy said playfully splashing her slightly, "why are you freaking out though I've seen you perform at some of the parties we've thrown, and you sang at the last Bar Mitzvah."

"Yea they really love Barbra Streisand. I mean that's different this will be on television with tons of people that mostly don't know me, and this is a big change. Deejaying I know I'm good at that, but this is different."

"Stephanie Tanner you are gorgeous. And talented. And smart, and tomorrow you'll knock them completely out of the water," she punctuated each compliment with a kiss to Stephanie's neck or shoulders. Stephanie tried to drown out her doubts and just let herself relax in the tub with Kimmy.

"You know when we get back we should throw Sara a baby shower I know she doesn't have anyone, and it would be nice."

"That's a great idea we'll run it by D.J. when we get home. Now have you ever had anyone shave your legs for you?" Kimmy asked randomly.

Stephanie blushed crimson and nodded slightly before clearing her throat and said, "Once this guy I dated in Prague."

"My college girlfriend did it once to me too, did you like it?"

"Yup. It was relaxing."

"Wanna try it?" She asked holding a razor in front of Stephanie's face. The middle tanner nodded silently and maneuvered around in the tub facing her girlfriend. Kimmy then picked up the shaving cream and sprayed some into her palm. Stephanie lifted her leg out of the water, resting it on the edge of the tub and leaned on the opposite wall of the tub; the cold of the tiles making her shiver slightly. Thankfully the faucet was on the side of the tub.

Kimmy spread the shaving cream across Stephanie's calf massaging slightly as she went. Then she placed the razor against Stephanie's leg and began the process of shaving the limb. Kimmy worked in silence. Stephanie watched her girlfriend's brows furrowed in concentration; taking the utmost care not to hurt her. Trust and affection swirled in her chest as she whispered, "I love you Kimmy Gibbler."

Kimmy stopped her task for a moment and looked at the middle Tanner, smiled brightly, and said, "Back at ya kid."

Stephanie chuckled and focused on the sensation the razor sweeping down her leg, and just the bare touches of her finger tips grazing the same paths after the razor. Soon Kimmy is finished with that leg. She tapped the other one, and Stephanie switched legs relishing in the slight tingle from putting her leg back in the water. Kimmy began the process with the other leg. Stephanie began to feel a low buzz of arousal between her legs which intensified with every shck of the razor across her flesh. She gazed at Kimmy again and noticed that the other woman was not unaffected either; if the hungry look in her eyes was anything to go by. She still went at the same pace as last time, but Stephanie noticed Kimmy had begun to squirm every so often. She also bit her lip every few seconds. She then sped up her process just slightly. As she finished with Stephanie's legs she asked, "Don't you want me to do you?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yea I want you to do me right through this tub," Kimmy pulled Stephanie to her. Then Kimmy was kissing her girlfriend with hunger. Her tongue immediately slid into Stephanie's mouth making the younger woman moan into her mouth. They dripped water onto the floor and made out for several moments when Kimmy tore herself away from Stephanie, "Did you unpack everything?" She asked as she pulled the plug from the tub.

"Not your little bag, why?"

"Our strap-on is in their; strap in and fuck me please."

All Stephanie could do was groan and nod. She grabbed a towel and dried off and made her way over to the bag. She quickly put on the harness and adjusted the straps. The buzz of arousal had at this point bumped up to a thrum. She grabbed the lube and went back into the bathroom. She approached the tub with Kimmy; who was sitting there taking in the sight of her girlfriend wearing their toy and her body throbbed with anticipation. The tub was now refilling with clean warm water. She sat down in the shallow water. Kimmy immediately crawled in her lap and kissed her once again. Stephanie placed her hands on her ass kneading her cheeks as Kimmy reared back and looked at Stephanie. Kimmy's pupils were blown wide. And her hips bucked into Stephanie and she moaned as the strap on her clit. The water was still on and rising. Stephanie grabbed the lube and placed one hand on her hip and held her still. She prepared the dildo quickly. As she moved the hand on her hip slightly and rubbed her clit in tight circles. Making Kimmy cry out and babble, "please I want to ride you so hard we win the kentucky derby baby."

Stephanie choked out a laugh; as she moved her hand down to test how ready Kimmy was, and was only slightly surprised at how wet the older woman was. She lined the toy with Kimmy, who sunk down quickly. She groaned in happiness, and began to rock her hips gently. She wrapped her hands in Stephanie's hair and locked eyes with her girlfriend as waves of pleasure washed over her. Stephanie reached over slightly and turned off the water. Kimmy shuddered at the change of angle slightly. Then she leaned back and let Kimmy do most of the work because she didn't have much leverage from her position. It didn't seem to hinder Kimmy that much. Stephanie was able to swipe her tongue over Kimmy's nipple and bit down as gently as possible. While she twisted the other nipple with her fingers. Making Kimmy arch her back. Stephanie reached between them and pinched her clit with her fingers. Her orgasm galloping forward with each downward push Kimmy did placed the right amount of pressure on Stephanie's own clit.

Kimmy was right on the edge of her orgasm. She twisted her hips with just the right angle and her vision slanted and turned white. She jerked her hips as fast as she could throwing Stephanie over the edge too. Once Kimmy's vision returned Stephanie was cradling her gently, humming a soothing tune in her ear. Kimmy lifted off Stephanie and hissed a little, tubs are not good for the knees, "Did you?"

"Oh yea I'm sleepy now," she murmured yawning a little. Kimmy smiled softly at her and let her forehead rest against Stephanie's for a moment.

"C'mon then let's get come sleep."

Despite the great night spent with Kimmy; Stephanie's doubts and anxiety resurfaced the following day and were getting worse by the minute. She walked over to her aunt and asked, "How do you keep from throwing up."

"Sweetie maybe you should get some fresh air," Becky said then lead her, Fernando, Mrs. Lopez, and Jesse outside and to the set of 'Police Mom'.

Thirty minutes later all of them were locked in the cell on that set.

Kimmy, who didn't know what had happened to her girlfriend, shanghaied her way into co-hosting with Danny.

While Kimmy was giving Danny Tanner a headache Fernando was giving Stephanie ome too because he was talking about his cell service, "This is all your fault you just had to weasel your way onto this trip and now I'm going to miss my big shot. Maybe this is a sign that I wasn't meant to be a singer."

"Steph where is this coming from? You are one of the most confident people I know, and I should know I was there when you were born. I watched you grow up into this wonderful person who is chasing her dreams and loving the person she wants and not letting fear make her not chase her dreams. Who taught you to sing?"

"You."

"And how to ride a bike?"

"Dad."

"Ok true but who taught you how to pop a wheelie?"

"You."

"Exactly now we will get out of here."

"Well I have one issue with all of this," Fernando muttered.

"What's that Fernando?" Stephanie asked bracing herself because she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this comment.

"The person you're so in love with is my wife."

"EX- wife and we've been over this she's my girlfriend, and maybe one day she'll be my wife so step off."

"Never. You stole my wife."

Stephanie punched him in the face knocking him back into the bars and they opened, "She chose me. You need to move out," Stephanie growled at him as she left.

"I taught her that too," Jesse said with pride; all the while Mrs. Lopez was scribbling furiously.

While Uncle Jesse was boosting his niece's confidence, Danny Tanner was wondering how mad his daughters would be if he strangled Kimmy.

"Kimmy why don't we talk about why your here. How does it feel to know that your video has over a hundred thousand views?"

Kimmy beamed, "Wow that number grew since I last checked it. I am so proud of Stephanie."

Danny looked at Kimmy gibbler as love for Stephanie seemed to seep out of her. That feeling that he had when he watched Thomas with D.J. and Jesse with Becky. This was going to be it for his daughter.

"You know Kimmy I do think you're good for Stephanie."

Kimmy's eyes welled with happy tears. The man was her father figure and this acknowledgement of her feelings for the middle tanner sibling made her want to cry tears of joy. Kimmy then gathered him up in a one sided hug. He stiffly stood there a moment, "Kimmy no," Kimmy stood back and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Mr. T."

Then Stephanie ran onto the set followed by Becky and a bleeding Fernando and Jesse looking mostly smug about the bleeding Fernando. Stephanie arrived just in time to do her song completely. The audience for her dad's show went crazy for it. After her performance Kimmy ran up to her and planted a kiss on her lips, "I am so proud of you Steph."

When they got home, Fernando had left from the set, D.J. was there to explain that she got food poisoning.

"Is Sara back yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep why?"

"We need a wolf pack meeting about Fernando and she's a member of the pack."

"Why what happened?"

"I had to punch his lights out," Stephanie said sighing heavily. Kimmy lifted her bruised knuckles and grazed her lips across them, "and I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting with Fernando about my relationship."

"You want him to move out?"

"Yup, but we're keeping Sara if she wants to stay that is."

"I do want to stay." Sara said from behind them. The girls turn and see Sara coming from the kitchen with a large glass of chocolate milk with what appeared to be a pickle in the glass.

"Okay we'll talk to Fernando in the morning," Stephanie said sighing. She was suddenly tired, "Wanna come to bed babe?"

"Maybe in a bit I want to check on Ramona."

"Ok give her a hug for me I love you."

"Love you too Sugar Lips."

A/N: In this version Stephanie and them got out of the cell early so she could perform by punching Fernando. Next is D.J.'s b-day and Sara's baby shower.


	17. Baby Shower Drama

A/N: Okay readers my computer is broken right now and I am updating on my phone which is like a new level of hell. So if my grammar is worse than usual this is why I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy this I'm actually proud of this chapter. As always please review.

Chapter 17: Baby Shower Drama

Stephanie knocked on Ramona's door gently and waited for the teenager to grant her entrance. When she heard the gentle 'enter' Stephanie opened the door and looked at Ramona a moment before saying, "I wanted to clear the air."

Ramona looked confused for a moment then asked, "clear the air?"

"Well yeah I kinda kicked your dad out," Stephanie said with a hint of a question in her voice. She stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"Oh that. Steph that was not your fault it was his. I do not think he would have given you or mom any peace."

"Thanks I am glad you said that. I do not want you to hate me for this because I love you so very much Ramona, no matter what happens between me and your mom I want you to know that I will always be there for you," Stephanie said walking over and sitting on the bed next to Ramona.

Ramona felt tears sting her eyes as she threw herself against Stephanie, wrapping her arms around the tall blondes middle for a hug. Stephanie hugged her back just as tightly, basking in the warmth of the tight hug, "ok," Stephanie said sniffling a little, "now that the air is officially cleared I am taking Sara to her appointment because your dad is looking at apartments and Jimmy's out of town…"

"Plus you need to get her out of the house so we can set up for her baby shower."

"Exactly." Stephanie said grinning madly.

Stephanie and Sara were shown the exam room, "thanks again for bringing me Steph I appreciate it."

"Not a problem where is Jimmy's any way."

"Oakland. Though he pronounced it as Auckland when he told me that I nearly had a heart attack. Um Stephanie could you help."

Stephanie, who had been looking at a poster of the birth canal, looked over at the pregnant woman. Sara was struggling to get up on the table and looked like she was about to fall over.

Stephanie rushed over to the woman and grabbed her hand and helped hoist her up on the exam table.

"Jeez how did you get up there before?"

"Well last time I had Jimmy, and bless him, he picked me up and placed me on the table."

"Sorry I can barely pick up Kimmy."

"Which is still very impressive."

Then the ultrasound technician came in and beamed at them, "How is one of my favorite mothers?"

"Tired Kathy and I am sore I miss sleeping on my stomach."

Kathy smiled sympathetically Sara, "Soon you will get to meet your baby, who hopefully will be able to turn and we can see the sex." She squirted the gel on her belly and placed the wand on it moving around a little, she sighed as she gazed at the moniter. "I am sorry Sara the baby is still being shy about showing us the front I am going to turn up the volume for the heart now."

"This is so cool," Stephanie said gazing at the screen with awe on her face, "like your growing a human a whole human."

Then Sara thought of something, "Stephanie can you sing?"

"I sure hope so or my chosen profession is kind of awkward."

Sara grinned in amusement at Stephanie before saying, "I meant could you sing right now."

"I suppose but why am I giving an impromptu concert to you and Kathy?"

"Because the baby moves when you sing and they might turn if you try it."

"They move when I sing," Stephanie said excitedly. Glancing at Sara.

"Yep I noticed when you serenaded Kimmy so do mind?"

"Uh sure any requests?"

"Nope surprise me."

"Ok um… Twinkle twinkle little star…" as Stephanie continued her song Kathy and Stephanie stared at the screen in wonder as the baby did indeed begin to move. Finally as Stephanie finished her song Kathy roved the wand to a different angle an smiled at the monitor widely. "Wow that worked your having a beautiful baby boy," Kathy says looking at her patient. Sara felt tears sting her eyes and her vision became blurry with tears, "Benicio after my abuelito, it means blessed." Stephanie and Sara looked at each other for a moment.

"Alright ladies how many copies do you want?" Kathy asked smiling.

"Can we get one for the fridge?" Stephanie asked excitedly

"Sure why not let's go."

The two women were on their way home when Stephanie asked, "So are you close with your grandfather?"

"Yeah he passed away when I was twelve. He was all about his family and grandkids. Like this whole thing with my mom would be better with him here," She said sniffling a little.

"Hey I am sorry about all this ugliness with your mom, and I know we're not your family but once you live with us your with us. You could stay with us until little Benicio graduates college if you want."

"Thank you really I don't know what I would have done if not for you, and Deej and, Kimmy. Thank you." Sara said smiling softly relaxing for the first time since she found out about Benicio. She was finally starting to believe the sincerity of the women she lived with.

"It really is great having you here," by then they had pulled into the driveway.

They two women walked into house everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Sara jumped in surprise and immediately burst into tears. All three women rushed to the crying pregnant woman and hugged her, "Oh sweetie it's okay it's your baby shower," D.J said.

"I know that I just thank you," She cried hugging the three women to her. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"It's always opened," all four women said.

"Mija."

Sara whipped around as fast as she could, given her very pregnant stance, and choked out, "mom."

"I was invited by a D.J. Tanner," She said looking around. Then she noticed the still ringless finger on her daughter's left hand and sighed, "you're still unmarried I see."

Sara stiffened and felt shame swirl in her stomach next to Benicio, "Lo siento mami," except Sara was not sorry she loved her son and she was tired about feeling bad for that, "actually no lo siento I am not sorry that I trapped myself in a marriage to a person I don't love I'm not even with Fernando anymore I'm with someone else."

Her mother looked shocked. The shock quickly gave way to anger and she spat out, "I did not raise you to be a puta."

Sara reared back a few steps, as if her mother had backhanded her. Tears immediately began to sting her eyes and her throat felt thick with emotion. Stephanie settled her making sure the pregnant woman did not fall. Standing to her left. D.J. stood in front of Sara protectively and Kimmy stood next to D.J. her fingers tangled with Stephanie's giving each other strength, "Hey you don't get to call her that. I invited you here to maybe put the past behind you, but if you can't do that you need to leave." DJ. growled out.

Sara's mother took in the three women protecting her daughter and the children behind them. There was also an older woman there looking ready to intervene if necessary. Then she took in the woman who had banished her and the joined hands of the other two women and her eyes narrowed as anger blinded her and she snarled, "These are the people you've chosen instead of doing the right thing. Another unwed mother and a couple of bucheras."

"No mom I picked a family. These women took me in when I had nowhere else to go and kept me safe, which is more than I can say for you. This will be my son's familia he will never know you."

"Fine but if you think I'll let you keep my grandson among such sin you had better think again."

"What are you going to do mami? I have a full time job. My son's sister lives here. D.J. is a very successful veterinarian while Stephanie and Kimmy run a party planning business together while Stephanie gets her music career off the ground. It's time for you to go mom," She moved passed them and opened the door, her mother stormed out. Sara leaned against the door the tears that had threatened to spill during the fight with her mother fell down her face.

D.J. hugged the crying pregnant woman, who held onto the eldest Tanner sister for dear life as howling sobs wracked her small frame. The other members of the she wolf pack joined the hug soon after offering comfort to Sara. After a few moments Sara's crying subsided to soft sniffles, "there ya go, now this is a celebration there is cake and you've got presents."

"Are there pickles?" Sara asked.

D.J. barked out a laugh and said, "yes the there are pickles."

"Thank you." Sara said and the women led her over to the couch where Ramona and Aunt Becky were. D.J. went to get the pickles.

Sara sat next to Ramona, who nestled into the woman's side. "So I am having a brother?"

"Yup his name is Benicio."

"Can we call him Benito for short?"

"That was my plan sweetie." Sara said placing her arm around the teenager. Aunt Becky sat next to Sara and rubbed Sara's belly, she had gotten permission from Sara before this and really Becky had already made arrangements to help the girls with the newborn after it was born.

"So you guys planned a baby shower for me," Sara said taking the opened pickle jar from D.J.

"Sure did all part of Gibbler Party Planning."

"Can I ask one question?" Stephanie asked Sara sitting on one of the chairs that had been moved to the living room.

"You mean besides the one you just asked." Sara snarked crunching on her dill.

"Har har. Seriously though what does 'buchera' mean?"

Sara's cheeks turned pink and she said, "it is a derogatory term for lesbian in Spanish and I am sorry about that."

"Oh do not apologize for that woman's actions," said D.J.

"Besides that is an inaccurate descriptor for both both of us. Steph is bisexual and I am pansexual." Kimmy said succinctly.

Then Sara was given her first present.

That night after the cake had been eaten and the presents opened Sara lay up in her room rubbing her tummy and yawning. The Tanners knew how to party. Then she heard a soft knock on her door, "come in."

D.J., Kimmy, and Stephanie came in, "Hey I wanted to apologize for inviting your mom I just thought if she saw that you were happy she'd calm down about the fact that you weren't married. I mean that's all I want for my kids," D.J. said as they all settled around the pregnant woman on the bed.

"It's ok, but next time we have a baby shower let's not invite my mother."

Stephanie chuckled and said, "will do but I think the next baby shower we host will be Ramona's many many moons from now."

"But what about you and Kimmy?"

Stephanie felt that familiar and faint pang of shame and envy. She cleared her throat and masked the pang with a wry smile, "Oh I don't think so."

"You don't want to have a baby with me?" Kimmy teased.

"Well I uh..." Stephanie trailed off looking at her sister for a moment. D.J. was looking at her sister with a softness in her eyes, and Stephanie sighed before saying, "I can't have kids."

"What do you mean?" Kimmy asked gently taking Stephanie's hand in her own.

"Well according to a doctor I have no viable eggs and my uterus is a wasteland."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kimmy choked out squeezing Stephanie's hand harder and looked into her big blue eyes. Trying to offer comfort knowing it was probably doing very little.

"I don't know. You have Ramona I didn't think you'd want more kids. Plus I think I was a little ashamed."

"Why would you be ashamed sweetie?" D.J. asked her sister placing a hand her back.

"Because my body is supposed to do this and I can't."

"Baby just because you can't have kids, it doesn't make you less of a person or a woman. You do get that right? I mean did we learn nothing from 'Age of Ultron'." Kimmy said trying to lighten the mood.

Stephanie smiled a little smile before letting out a shuddering breath, "Well sure I get that logically but emotionally sometimes it just sucks," a few tears slip out of her eyes.

Kimmy moved closer to her girlfriend and wiped the tears, "Hey if you want to have kids we will find a way I promise you that. I've had my yearly exam a couple of weeks ago and I have a perfect uterus according to my gynecologist if you wanna have a baby we can. I'd wreck my body for you sugar lips." Kimmy said leaning over to peck Stephanie on the lips.

"Thank you so very much Kimmy I love you. However I think we should focus on getting Benicio here first."

"Uh guys we may not have to wait very long my water just broke."

"OH"

"MY"

"-LANTA"

A/N: okay I don't speak Spanish at all so if I got anything wrong let me know please I don't want to be offensive to anyone. Also I know there's more to being a woman than having a baby I have no desire to procreate and feel very womanly. Plus there's all the lovely trans women who can't carry children and they are still women.


	18. It's a Boy

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. Here's the update hoped you liked it.

Chapter 18: it's a boy

D.J. jumped up and immediately went into 'dad mode', as Stephanie refers to it, as she rounded the bed and put her arm around Sarah's shoulder then said, "Kimmy go to her other side; Steph call Fernando, Jimmy, and Aunt Becky, she should be only about thirty minutes away and she can stay with the kids while we we're at the hospital. Sarah honey do you want us to call an ambulance?"

"No I think I can -ooooahhah-" she moaned out gripping her belly before continuing,

"walk," D.J. nodded and the four women began their awkward shuffle down the stairs.

As they got to the second floor Stephanie and just got off the phone with Aunt Becky. She knew it back he would be the easiest phone call to make. Though Becky's high pitch squeal made Stephanie want to check her hearing when she got to the hospital. Then she called Jimmy, "'lo," a goofy male voice answered.

"Jimmy need to go to the hospital Sara's in labor," Stephanie explained then she heard a thump and static quickly followed by the goofy voice of a very panicked Jimmy Gibbler simply saying 'Oh My God' a lot then the line disconnecting. Stephanie hoped that meant he was on the way. Then Stephanie tried Fernando, she got his voicemail. After angrily leaving a voicemail. She turned to her girlfriend, she was sweating with the strain of helping Sara down the stairs, "babe can I borrow your phone he might answer if it's you calling."

"Sure thing it's in my pocket."

Stephanie reached over and dug into her pocket. Kimmy and Stephanie shared a flirtatious grin as Stephanie yanked the phone out of the tight jeans. She quickly dialed the number and he picked it up after the first ring, "Kimberlina," he grumbled sleepily.

"Nope her girlfriend, you need to get to the hospital Sara is in labor," Stephanie then heard a muffled female voice asking him who was on the phone, and then he hastily said he'd be there and then he hung up. Stephanie sighed in annoyance and pocketed both phones.

Then Sara screamed as they reached the top of the second flight of steps. Max, Jackson, and Ramona spilled into the hallway, "mom?"

"Go back to bed guys Aunt Becky will be here soon and you have school tomorrow."

Ramona was about to argue, wanting to meet her brother, but she took in the pained look on Sara's sweat and tear stained face, then she nodded and went back to her room. The boys followed suit. Tommy was thankfully undisturbed.

They finally made it to the hospital, Stephanie was pushing a wheelchair they found in the parking lot, in the wheelchair was a screaming Sarah. DJ ran to the nurses station that had two nurses, "Hi I have a woman in labor," D.J. said in a tone that Stephanie knew very well. If there nurses didn't help them there would be hell to pay. Thankfully the nurses sprang into action. One directed them to a room while the other called the on call obstetrician.

Sara and the girls were settled, and the doctor determined that Sara was only three centimeters dilated. Sara latched onto D.J.'s hand and squeezed through her contractions refusing to let go, "ugh remind me to kill Fernando," Sara whimpered out on the tail end on a contraction.

"Will do," Stephanie chirp from the other side of the bed taking her other hand.

Kimmy Chuckled at Stephanie then said, "You got a hold of the dead man right."

"Sure did. Did you know he still answered the phone with Kimberly you know when you call?"

" I do know that it drives me crazy."

"Also there was a woman's voice on in the background he better not bring home another baby," Stephanie half joked making the woman in the room laugh.

Then Sarah said in a small voice, " I'm scared."

D.J. looked at the scared tiny pregnant woman in the bed and squeezed her hand then said, "I know it's scary and this will hurt; I'm not going to lie about this, but you will be ok."

"You can't know that I'm 8 weeks early what if... I love my son oh God. Listen if something happens pick me and uh you guys get Benicio. Please don't just let Fernando raise him I mean he's a good dad but Benicio will need a woman influence-"

"hey," D.J. cut in gently, "listen to me there are no grantees so I'm not making any promises but you are an honorary Tanner and with that comes a little bit of Tanner-Fuller magic. You know when I was in labor with Tommy we both nearly died," both Kimmy and Stephanie reached over and tangled their hands with D.J. and Sara so they were all holding hands, then D.J. continued, "but here we are all fine and just dandy. You are apart of the wolf pack we will lend you strength."

"That's right howl on three," Kimmy said smiling at her friends and lover. They all three made one ear, refusing to let go of one another, and howled.

"Now is this baby going to have Guerrera Rodriguez as his last name?" D.J. asked hoping to keep the woman in labor distracted from the pain?

"Actually if it's OK with you I'd like his name to be Benicio Tanner-Gibbler-Rodriguez-Guererra."

"That sounds wonderful," D.J. choked out wiping away the tears. Then a nurse walked in.

"Ok ladies I've come to see how mommy is progressing. Also there is a man in the waiting room claiming to be the father of the child: tall Hispanic and shaking like leaf."

"Yup that's Fernando," they all said at the same time rolling their eyes.

"Well would you like me to send him in," the nurse asked an amused grin pulling at the edges of her lips.

"That would probably not be a good idea." Kimmy said, squeezing the hand of the laboring woman, "You're gonna want someone with a level head and Fernando will not be that person. Hey it should be D.J."

"It should be who now," D.J. asked with widened eyes and shock in her tone.

"It should totally be you Deej I mean you've had the most experience with this," Stephanie said grinning.

"Aaaaaahhh yes please stay I don't want to do this alone."

"I, um, ok I'll stay let's do this," D.J. cheered and pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright ladies I'll get you some scrubs ladies if you could wait in the waiting room," the nurse said smiling.

Kimmy and Stephanie wander into the waiting room and found Fernando pacing back and forth, sweating, and panting similarly to Sara.

"Having sympathy labor pains Fernando," Kimmy said taking a seat. Stephanie sat next to her. They immediately tangled their fingers together and Stephanie leaned her head on Kimmy's shoulder and yawned. She was tired. She'd had a long day and it was nearly one in the morning.

Fernando sat down gasping for air and whimpering a little, "How are they?"

"Sara and Benicio are both fine so far," Kimmy answered kissing the top of Stephanie's head.

"Benicio? I have a son?" he asked with awe in his voice.

"Yep we found out today he turned at the doctor's office when I sang to him," Stephanie said smugly.

Fernando ignored her smug tone and said, "Listen I want to live with you guys again to help Sara with the baby." Fernando said looking determined but contrite.

The two women looked at one another contemplating his request then Stephanie said, "Well you will have to ask Sara and D.J. and if you swear on the life of your race car that you'll give Kimmy and I peace then yes you can stay."

He nodded, "Very well I shall ask D.J.," he said groaning, "I think she might be done with labor." Fernando stated.

Lo and behold a few minutes later D.J. came into the hallway smiling thinly. The three adults leapt from their chairs, "What happened?" all the adults asked at the same time.

"Well Benicio was born, but he was so small. The doctors immediately took him to the incubator that they'd set up. This caused Sara to panic and they had to sedate her." D.J. explained wiping away one tear before continuing, "I'm going to stay with her tonight."

"Me too," Fernando said sitting back in his chair, "I want to be there for my son."

The three women nod at Fernando. Then D.J. turned to her sister and best friend, "Guys can you go home and give Becky an update and make sure the kids all get ready for school, oh crap, Sara's baby shower was yesterday she didn't have anything put together."

"We're on it Deej don't worry." Stephanie said reaching over and squeezing her sister's hand. The eldest of the Tanner sisters smiled wanly at Stephenie before pulling the two women into a hug. Then both women left the hospital

They arrive home at around two in the morning. When the women enter both Jimmy and Aunt Becky were on the couch waiting for them. They both jumped up and looked at the girls apprehensively.

"They're ok, but we don't know much Benicio is in an incubator and Sara was asleep when we left, Deej and Fernando stayed with them at the hospital." Kimmy said, "Now Jimmy go get changed we need you to help set up the baby room."

He nodded and sped out of the house to his RV.

They both went to the attic and sighed tiredly. Then sat down, grabbed a box of baby furniture parts and set to work.

"Kimmy what if…"

"No we are not going there okay Ramona is not losing her sibling and our friend isn't losing her child. Deej is right your family has magic."

"You do know your apart of that right Benicio will be a Gibbler as well as a Tanner; you are my family too."

Kimmy sniffled at her girlfriends words and then leaned over and pecked Stephanie on the lips. Then Jimmy came up the stairs and Stephanie was the first to notice and her jaw dropped to the floor because they're standing in the doorway of the twins old bedroom was Jimmy and a floor-length yellow prom dress. She looked over at Kimmy and saw no surprise on her girlfriends face, "Baby what the hell," Stephanie asked her girlfriend bewildered.

"Well most of this stuff comes from IKEA girls are better at IKEA this helps me." he explained, and sat down gracelessly, "What can I put together?" Jimmy answered. Kimmy handed him a screwdriver and pointed to the box with the crib in it, "Stephen and I are putting the changing table together your on crib duty."

He nodded and set to work. The trio worked in silence for the most part until the sun filtered in through the window, and they heard the kids getting ready for school. Aunt Becky walked into what used to be her bedroom and looked at the room that kept her boys safe for so many years. The same room that would house Benicio at least for a little while. Then she saw the three exhausted people sitting on the floor wearily putting together a rocking chair. She leaned against the door frame for a moment before knocking against the opened door. All three people looked up at the older woman, "All the kids are up and ready for school but Ramon wanted to go with you guys to the hospital to see the baby."

"She should go to school and come to the hospital after, we probably won't even be able to see them this early." Kimmy explained getting to her feet. Pulling Stephanie up with her. The girls helped Jimmy to his feet, he was unsteady because of the tulle.

Aunt Becky nodded and said, "OK I'll pick up the kids from school and bring them to the hospital after."

The three nodded and left to get ready.

An exhausted D.J. met them in the waiting room, "OK so I ran into a slight hiccup. Last night the doctor wouldn't believe we were family so I lied and said dad adopted her."

"What Deej-"

"Stephanie I had no choice they wouldn't give me any updates about Sara or Benicio, now they have to give us information. They are family that little boy has our names too." D.J. ranted before slumping forward slightly and blinking rapidly to stay awake.

"Did you get any sleep?" Stephanie asked feeling her own exhaustion creeping into her bones as they begin to walk towards Sara's room.

"A little, but we do have good news. Benicio is fans he only needed a few hours in the incubator and we should be able to take him home tomorrow morning." D.J. said as they entered the room.Sara was laying on the bed looking a little more rested than the rest of them, and she was feeding Benicio. He was tiny and wiggly. Stephenie wanted to hold him when Sarah was done she asked. Sarah looked down at her son with the softest of smiles and nodded. They gently exchanged the baby with minimal fussiness from the newborn and he was settled into Stephanie's arms. Once the baby was settled in her arms something settled and shifted in the middle Tanners very soul. She wanted this, not now, but soon. A few tears leaked out of her eyes as she stared at the baby before she said, "Sarah you did good he's perfect." Sarah beamed at her.

Kimmy looked at her girlfriend holding the newborn and thinking very similar thoughts as Stephanie. Then she reached out to hold the baby, and Stephanie reluctantly handed him over. They passed him around and idly talked with Sara and Jimmy. D.J. handing everyone hand sanitizer before they touch the baby and took naps in uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Once everyone was asleep except Fernando and Sara, "Stephanie was right you know he is perfect." He was the one holding Benicia staring down at him and holding his little fist, "I want to stay with you to help with little Benito please,"

"What do the girls say?" Sara said reaching out for her son, Fernando handed him over and said, "They said 'OK' as long as I don't cause problems for Kimmy and Stephanie.

Sara loathed to admit it but she knew she'd need the help she knew the girls would help but she did not want to completely disrupt their lives, so she nodded and said, "Fine."

Fernando smiled and bent over to kiss Benicio head. Then skipped off to find food leaving her alone with a waking up Jimmy.

"Uh hey can I hold him again." He asked sheepishly. He'd changed out of his dress before they came to the hospital. She nodded and handed him over. She had to admit he looked good with a baby. Though Benicio was absolutely tiny in his arms then Jimmy began to speak to the baby, "You know what little guy I like you and your mommy a lot and...whew where's a diaper Sara?" he asked looking around. She pointed to the pile in the corner that the nurse brought by. Fe grinned goofy at her then gently bounded over to the diapers. Picked one up and bounded back. Placed Benicio on the bed carefully,"You know Jimmy I can-"

"No no I got this I'm going to have to figure it out eventually. Besides I changed Ramona and Tommy before."

"Ok," She leaned back and let him work for a moment then said, "you know I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to date me anymore."

"What why wouldn't I want to date you. Sara I think I'm falling for you, and this little guy is just awesome I can't wait to help him be a person."

"I think I love you too." Sara said sniffling.

"There you go all done." Jimmy said booping Benicio on the nose and smiling at him.

Then the kids came in the room followed by Aunt Becky, who immediately, reached out for the baby. Jimmy handed him over. Sara looked at her family and her tiny son and felt peace settle in her bones as she fell back asleep.

A/N: OK I don't know anything about babies or how dangerous being eight weeks early is, but it's fuller house so everything was going to work out. Hope you like it and as always review.


	19. Chapter 19: Screaming New Kids

A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been working on a lot of different projects lately plus my day job and occasionally I sleep.

Chapter 19: Screaming New Kids

Stephanie had been sleeping soundly wrapped around Kimmy. Then the pillow that had been under her head was yanked out from under her waking her slightly. Then that pillow was slammed into her face. Startling her awake, "what the fu-" she blearily looked up at her eldest sister, "Deej what the hell,"

"Scoot over," D.J. grumbled out.

"Why?"Stephenie asked slightly more awake and definitely irritated.

"Because I have a screaming newborn above my head, and as much as I love Sara and Benicio I have got my birthday thing tomorrow. With everyone that is going to be here I need a little more than coffee and a prayer to play hostess."

"You know Deej you do not have to be dad, and how did you even know about your birthday thing?" Stephenie asked. Then turned to Kimmy, "babe scoot over.""

"Why, oh, D.J. Benicio wake you up again?"

"I knew about it because Kimmy was nodding when I said I did not want to do anything for my birthday so I knew she was planning something," D.J. explained as she dove into the bed sighing in relief. They all fell back to sleep quickly.

The trio had only been asleep for about an hour when Stephanie heard the distressed cries of a woman and a baby waking her slightly. Then she felt D.J. and Kimmy stir on either side of her. They sit up slightly and blearily see a distraught Sara at the foot of the bed holding a wailing Benicio, "He will not stop and I have tried everything he is not sick or tired or anything and he just will not stop and I do not know what to to and both Fernando and Jimmy are out of town for work, and I am so sorry D.J. for making you come down here I just need help and I- I-" Sara then broke down into incoherent sobs. This made the three older women wake fully and sit up resting on the head board. Stephanie then reached out for the baby. Sara handed him over. D.J. and Kimmy checked him over seeing in fact that there was nothing wrong with the baby. Stephanie adjusted him a little in her arms and he stopped crying almost immediately. Sara slumped onto the bed, wiped her eyes, and mumbled, "Great my kid hates me."

D.J. and Kimmy look at one another and chuckle softly before turning to Sara. Then D.J. said, "Sweetie Benicio do not hate you. Babies can sense when the people holding them are stressed or scared, and you are the very definition of stressed right now."

"Yeah your a bag of hormones that are all over the place, and you suddenly have this tiny squirming thing that is completely dependent on you and that is terrifying," Kimmy finished. Then Benicio started to get fussy again, and Sara began to tense up and start to cry again when Stephanie started to sing Love me Tender and that settled him right down. D.J. leaned on her sister's shoulder, and Kimmy just watched Stephanie singing to the baby as her heart gently fluttered in her chest. God did Kimmy love that woman. As Stephanie finished singing Benicio lulled fully into sleep, "Elvis works every time," Stephanie whispered, "Now Sara put Benicio in the playpen we keep down here and crawl in on Kimmy's other side, and we can take turns with the baby." Sara nodded and followed Stephanie's instructions. Then crawled into bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. Followed by the other three members of her wolf pack.

The next morning D.J. was woken up by her middle son flicking her in the forehead. She cracked opened one lid and saw Max glaring mightily at her, "Max what is it what is the matter," she felt the other occupants in the bed awaken and heard the baby begin to fuss.

"Why was I not invited to the sleepover?" He asked imperiously.

"Max this was not a planned event believe me. Sara just needed help last night and we helped her okay sweetie."

"Oh well can we have a sleepover tonight?"

"We'll see okay in the meantime mommy has to get up and check on Tommy, hey that rhymed," She said smiling sleepily at her son and ruffling his hair as she removed herself from the warm cocoon that she'd been sleeping in, as the rest of the girls got up too. Sara grabbed Benicio. Kimmy and Stephanie went into the bathroom to get ready for their day.

Kimmy looked at Stephanie as she brushed her teeth and that same feeling of loving contentment washed over her once again, "You know watching you with little Benicio made me realize that I am so very in love with you Stephanie Tanner."

Stephanie completely finished brushing her teeth then said, while waggling her eyebrows, "Well i love you too Kimmy Gibbler, now you want to join me in the shower."

"Sure thing sugar lips just let me brush my teeth too."

They entered the shower and kissed slowly for a few moments their tongues tangling together in harmony. Then they made love at a leisurely pace until both of them were quaking and panting their release. Then they got out of the shower, dried each other off and got dressed. Then ascended the stairs just as D.J. walked into the kitchen holding a Tommy stating she liked carrot cake, and everyone yelled at her to get out. Her sister and best friend follow the eldest Tanner into the living room. Stephanie then pulled D.J.'s dream board from behind the couch, "Now let us take a look here, this was a list of things you wanted to do before you turned forty: first, skydiving, really Deej."

D.J. let out an indignant huff, "Hey I am going to do it after I you know get over my fear of heughts...and planes...and of strange men strapped to my back."

"Okay dinner with Ryan Gosling, I would not mind him strapped to my back," Stephanie said with a sly grin.

"Hey I am offended, well only a little I definitely see the appeal, but kiss me anyway."

"I am sorry Kimmy come here," with that Stephanie leaned over and pecked Kimmy on the lips.

"Aww you guys really are cute."

"Thanks Deej, now back to your list, front row seats to New Kids on the Block, and here you go." Kimmy then whipped out the tickets and showed them to her best friend.

D.J. held the tickets in her hand and began to jump up and down in excitement, "Oh Mylanta, OH Mylanta OH MYLANTA."

"Wow I have not heard that since her wedding night."

"Oh hush. Thanks Kimmy this is the best birthday present ever. Wow I feel like I'm seventeen again, I'm going to pick my outfit for tonight." Then she handed Stephanie the tickets and headed up the stairs.

"Um baby why do these tickets say 'New Kids on the Clock'?" Stephanie asked looking over the tickets a sinking feeling beginning to settle in her guts.

"I'm sure it's just a misprint Steph."

"I do not think so Kimmy I think these our fake tickets."

"Oh no what are we going to do?"

"Well we could tell D.J." as soon as Stephanie suggested that D.J. ran back onto the landing and spouted once again how excited she was, so the pair put the kibosh on telling her.

Instead Kimmy said, "I'll try to buy actual tickets, man this is the last time I buy anything from a guy in a gas station bathroom."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics as they walked back into kitchen. Fernando, freshly back from his race car, was holding Benicio while rambling about his gift. Sara was half asleep at the table and the kids were icing cupcakes, "I am going to go make some phone calls about the tickets."

A few hours later Kimmy came up the stairs and excitedly ran up to Stephanie, "Hey so you are smiling so can I assume you got us tickets."

"Nope I got us a meeting with New Kids on the Block."

"How did you pull that off?"

"I run their fan club."

"You mean that made up thing that's international."

"Technically yes, but they don't know that, come on lets go." Then Kimmy grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the car.

They broke into the New Kids on the Block's limo, "Howdy boys," Kimmy said grinning madly at the band. Stephanie peered over her shoulder and lo and behold New Kids on the Block. She felt nostalgic excitement in her belly as her grin turned a little wild too.

"Kimmy I thought we said the next time we'd get a restraining order."

"Kimmy babe how often have you stalked these very well put together gentlemen?" Stephanie asked amused.

"Only like three times," she said sheepishly blushing little, which increased when the band said, "Try twelve," simultaneously.

"Come on guys you're making me look bad in front of my girl."

They all sighed in unison and asked, "What can we do for you ladies?"

"Well I messed up and bought fake tickets to your concert, and I was hoping you could help me out."

"Sorry ladies the show is completely sold out."

"What if I could guarantee that Kimmy would stop stalking you," Stephanie asked hoping to sweeten the deal for the men in the limo.

"We really don't have any tickets, but we could swing by and sing for the birthday girl if you could guarantee that she is insane."

"Deal, thanks boys, Kimmy let's go."

"But they're soo pretty," she says with literal stars in her eyes.

"I know sweetie but we have to go for D.J. okay."

"Fine," she said with a pout that Stephanie found absolutely adorable.

"How about I serenade you later," Stephanie said smiling at her girlfriend

"Deal but you've got to wear those leather pants I love you in." Kimmy said as they left the limo. The New Kids on the Block were simply looking at the pair in bewilderment.

When they returned to the house the boys, D.J.'s boys not the band, were there and giving D.J. her gifts. After Steve blew everyone out of the water with his Pillow Person pillow. Fernando barged in with his gift which was a self portrait of himself. Everyone was shocked, "Fernando how did I stay married to you for so long?" Kimmy asked with wide eyes as she took in the portrait of her ex-husband, pending the papers.

"True love," he said fluttering his eyelashes. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and sighed heavily.

Sara walked over and said, "Fernando go feed your son in the other room please." He pouted but did as Sara asked and everyone chuckled.

"Don't worry mom we'll burn it later," Max said staring at the painting with something like disgust on his tiny face. She smiled down at her middle son and said, "Oh thank you sweetie."

Then Jackson handed her the cupcake with the hidden key inside of it, and when she bit into it she chipped her crown. This made her have to go to the dentist, And Stephanie and Kimmy ahd to hold the Boys, the band, hostage.

"You can't leave please D.J. will be back soon I promise."

"How do you plan to keep us here?"

"Well you're out numbered for starters, and come on there's little kids here." Stephanie pointed out. With her back to the door and Kimmy beside her blocking it too.

"So new kids on the couch." They sighed and sat on the couch, after all their sound check was not for several more hours. They were fine until Max had played 'Old MacDonald' for the fourth time.

"Ladies we really need to-" then D.J. strolled in a giggly high mess that groped one of the band members until she passed out on the couch. Stephanie recorded all, so she could mercilessly tease her sister about it later as she listened to her sister talk in her sleep about Joey McIntyre.

As they left they said, "I'll be loving you forever," making Kimmy swoon and nearly fall over Stephanie had to catch her, "Babe are you ok?"

"I'll uh I'll be fine." She said staring at the door they just left through.

"Are you going to make me pour water on you because I will."

Kimmy shook her head to clear it, "That won't be necessary sugar lips You make me swoon about every fifteen seconds."

"Aw thanks baby," she leaned down and pecked her on her lips. Then Matt said, "At least you still have tickets for tonight."

"We don't actually I bought counterfeit tickets."

"Oh no Deej will be devastated." Steve said looking at the sleeping woman. Matt once again swallowed down that familiar jealousy when it came to D.J. and his friend.

Hours later Fernando, Sara, Kimmy, and Stephanie were all sitting in the kitchen commiserating about the disaster that the day was, "She can't be that unhappy since she has this," Fernando said gesturing to his portrait. The women in the room looked at one another and rolled their eyes, too sad to insult the man. Then D.J. bounded down the stairs, "Bow I needed that nap I had the weirdest dream the New Kids were here and Joey was flirting with me."

"Uh Deej sit down," Stephanie said, then she pulled up her phone and the video of her sister groping Joey.

"Oh my god I can't believe did I really?"

"Yep."

"Was he into it?"

"No."

"Wait why were they here?"

"Deej I'm so sorry but we bought counterfeit tickets." Both women watched as the disappointment slowly flooded D.J.'s face.

"That's ok I was going to skip this birthday anyway, I think I'm going to lay back down."

However before D.J. retreated up the stairs Steve strolled in and said, "ladies I'm about to make you all scream with pleasure."

Stephanie looked at him with amused skepticism and said, "I'd love to see you try."

"Well how's this, Matt scored three front row tickets." Then the three women screamed as Matt entered the back door.

"Matt you got the girls tickets."

"Uh sure why not." Then all three women jumped on Matt in a giant hug.

"Come on girls let's get dressed, Thank you so much Matt you saved my birthday."

After crashing the concert and having a blast the girls got home exhausted but happy. They all were humming various songs from that night, and dancing around the living room. Kimmy and Stephanie kept kissing and D.J. knew they needed to go to the basement or they would not make it past the couch.

"Ok ladies please go to your room."

They pulled apart and grinned at D.J. and said in unison, "Yes ma'am," Then they danced to the basement. D.J. chuckled at their antics and went upstairs to her own room, She'd had a great birthday.

A/N: Okay here's how the rest of the fic is going to work it will have the rest of season 2 plus maybe one or two chapters beyond that. Then I might do a sequel with season three I haven't made up my mind It really depends on if you want one. As always please give me feedback and if there's anything you'd like to see hit me up I'll try to work it in there.


	20. Chapter 20: It's the Re-Onion

A/N: Sorry for the delay I've been extremely busy with my job. Here's an update Hope you like it Please review.

Chapter Twenty: It's the Re-onion

-()-

The Tanner clan was decorating their Christmas tree, well D.J. was decorating the tree, while Stephanie did something funky with the lights. It was in a formation that did not match up with her diagram that she printed off of Pinterest. It was making the eldest Tanner twitch a little. Finally, Stephanie appeared to be done because she turned to Max and said, "Alright mighty Max hit the lights."

Her middle child sprang from his position on the floor and turned off the living room lights as Stephanie plugged in the twinkle lights. The lights were spelling something. "Kimmy will you go to the Re-onion with me?" it spelled.

"Re-onion?" D.J. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me a break I knew I only had twinkle lights. So how 'bout it babe take me to the re-onion?"

"Oh, sweetie you were already going to that, you are in charge of the music, but yes I'll take you to the re-onion." Kimmy said walking over to her girlfriend and pecking her on the lips.

"Ok yea this is great and all, but can I please-"

"Yes D.J. you may destroy my cute ask to the big dance."

"Oh, thank god," She said rushing at the tree with absolute manic glee in her eyes.

-()-

"I'm not going," Kimmy announced as she glared at her phone.

"Why not?" The Tanner sisters ask, while Stephanie took her girlfriend's phone. Then she saw the picture of Kimmy during the senior trip dressed in a trash bag, it had been posted by Kathy Santoni.

"Oh Kimmy no one is going to care about this once they realize that you have a thriving business, and you're a great mom," DJ. said.

"Plus you are currently dating someone who happened to be voted second hottest in high school, even if Gia fixed the election for that. Plus I was the second hottest four years after you guys graduated, if that's not worth a few cool points I don't know what is," Stephanie said beaming at her girlfriend.

"Absolutely you're a fierce woman Kimmy Gibbler."

Kimmy's nerves were finally subsiding when Sara busts in the room with Tommy strapped to her back and Benicio strapped to her front, "Stephanie 'Kids are awesome' playlist go," Stephanie whipped out her phone and pulled up the requested playlist, "Now announcing, Student of the month for the eighth month in a row, Max Fuller," the boy busted into the room doing a jig to the dance his aunt was playing. He then ran over to his mother and hugged her legs as Sara made her next announcement, "Introducing Ramona Gibbler, one of the top fifteen dancers under fifteen," Ramona literally danced into the room waving a newspaper in the air with her article in the front. The girls were impressed with the tiny dancer, as well as the fact that she knew what a newspaper was, which Kimmy pointed out.

"And last, but certainly not least Jackson Fuller, celebrating, for the first time ever, Straight A's," D.J.'s eldest son bounced into the room doing some sort of twitch, in silence because Stephanie's phone stopped the playlist. When he stopped dancing the women looked at him in shock.

"What it's not that surprising."

"No of course not sweetie," D.J. said hugging her eldest, looking at the others in disbelief.

"That's great my babies, but Deej, babe we've got to go," Stephanie said grabbing her and Kimmy's clutch.

-()-

They entered the gymnasium and Kimmy's nerves began to resurface. D.J. and Stephanie noticed her friend begin to fidget and wring her hands. Each Tanner took one of her hands, "Kimmy it will be fine I promise."

Kimmy took a deep breath and smiled, "You're right I am a proud pansexual woman," Then she squeezed both of their hands, "Hey look there's Kathy Santoni"

D.J. looked at where her friend was pointing, "Really, how can you tell?" she said not recognizing the older woman.

"Her boobs," Stephanie and Kimmy said at the same time. D.J. looked at her sister withv a raised eyebrow.

"What, I was curious for a freshman, and she had nice boobs," Stephanie explained with a shrug.

Stephanie and Kimmy made their way over to the stage. Kimmy walked up to the mic, while Stephanie walked behind her turntable to set up her music, "All right Bayview Graduates," Kimmy started, "Alright behind me is my beautiful partner in business and in life, the world-famous Deejay, Stephanie Tanner," Kimmy bragged before turning to Stephanie who had a shocked and pleased smile on her face. Stephanie motioned for her girlfriend to come forward. They leaned towards each other, and Kimmy grabbed Stephanie's face and planted one on her, the crowd whooped and cheered. Kimmy pulled back from Stephanie, who tried to follow with a dazed look on her face. Noticing that Kimmy felt smug satisfaction at rendering Stephanie speechless.

After a moment Stephanie cleared her throat and said, "Hey partay people ready to raise the roof, and boogie to some nineties." She then clicked a button on her phone, and a remixed version of 'Can't Touch This'. D.J. and Kimmy begin to dance the iconic MC Hammer shuffle. Stephanie was chuckling at their antics. She looked down to set up her system on auto play when she heard fabric ripping. Her head shot up and saw Her girlfriend in her spanx, and the bottom part of her dress shredded. Kimmy was blushing furiously and tears started to well in her eyes. Then Kathy Santoni said, "Where's a trash bag when you need one." Stephanie glared at her, set up auto play and chased after her girlfriend.

-()-

Stephanie found Kimmy in the bathroom, "Huh want to know this is where Gia tried to get me to smoke," Stephanie said looking around. She walked up to Kimmy, placed one hand on the small of her back and gently pressed her lips to her temple, "You alright baby?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, I'm just going to stay in this bathroom for possibly the rest of my life," Kimmy said burying her face in Stephanie's neck, and took a deep shuddering breath.

"You know I think we're all freaks in high school. I was shy and gangly, and Bi, and despite the fact that we were in San Francisco I wasn't around the most opened minded people. Now I love you, and if you want to live here, we will get change of address cards. However Ramona and I anticipated a moment of…clumsiness, and we packed a spare dress for you in the car."

"Really?" Kimmy said looking up at Stephanie with a watery smile.

"Yep really, now please hide in here I'll go get it. Text Deej, and tell her to come keep you company I'll be right back."

"Steph wait."

"What's up babe?"

Then Kimmy's lips were on hers they were warm and urgent. Stephanie melted into her groaning slightly. It had been about a week since they'd had sex because Kimmy had a UTI. Stephanie backed Kimmy into a sink and attacked her neck with a growl, "Wait can we-"

"Yup doctor called me this morning."

"Great, but when we get home. I really don't want to have sex in the bathroom where I nearly smoked my first cigarette."

"Alright I'll text D.J. but tonight when we get home you are all mine."

"Yes ma'am," Stephanie mock saluted and left.

Five minutes after Kimmy sent the text to D.J. she appeared in the bathroom, "Kimmy I am so sorry I didn't mean to rip your dress."

"I know Deej it's not your fault besides I have the best girlfriend in the whole world, she had an extra dress for me, which is good because I still have to pay the caterer," Kimmy smiled.

"Thanks for texting Steve by the way."

"No problem I saw Viper and Nelson had Rsvp'd which is weird considering Viper didn't even go to Bayview."

"I know we're having such a great time," then a frown crinkled her forehead, "maybe too good a time, I don't know if what I'm feeling is nostalgia or if he's in my life for a reason, but either way I still care about Matt a lot so it doesn't really matter."

"I got the dress," Stephanie announced with a smile and a garment bag.

-()-

While Kimmy was getting back into her other dress Sara went upstairs to Jackson and Max's room. She felt like she was over stepping some invisible line. However something was bothering the teen, and she wanted to help him.

"Why'd you change your grades?"

"Mine sucked."

"No sweetie they were B's and C's that's not bad."

"Oh yeah tell that to my spice rack," he said pointing to the birdhouse on his desk, "Everyone in this house rocks, but me," he mumbled.

"I don't. I can barely look after my kid by myself before I start to panic," She said smiling a little, she had probably spent the least amount of time with Jackson.

"You know I'm glad you're here Sara you're nice, and you're not going to tell my mom, right?"

"Wrong I'm sorry Jackson, but your mom lets me live here rent free, and she's your mom I've got to tell her."

"Yeah I figured," he sighed and rolled away from Sara.

-()-

The re-onion was wrapping up, and Kimmy and Stephanie were slow dancing to Natalie Merchant, "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful?" Stephanie said smiling down at her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure tell me again," Kimmy said cheekily.

"You are so very beautiful, and I love you very much."

"I love you too, and I had a wonderful time thanks to you."

"Anytime Kimmy, oh, and Kathy Santoni's boobs have nothing on you."

Kimmy just laughed as Stephanie dipped her on the dance floor.

-()-

The girls got home all smiling, until they saw Sara nursing Benicio on the couch and looking at them with something akin to guilt.

"Who ended up bleeding?" Stephanie said half joking.

"What no one is bleeding, but Jackson kinda did something. He changed his grades with the Scanner/Printer/Copier,"

D.J. looked thunderous as she marched over to the bottom of the stairs, "Jackson Get down here," she roared.

"Wait D.J., he had a reason, I think he's feeling kind of useless when compared to the other kids."

D.J. turned to look at Sara as she heard the thunderous sound of all the kids coming down. Ramona had Tommy.

"We know you're going to ground Jackson and that's fine, but we also want to tell him something too," Ramona announced, "Jackson when I moved in you gave me your room, and that was so sweet and selfless."

"I didn't give you anything my mom did. I tried to run away."

"You are an awesome big brother Jackson and you're my best friend," Max said jumping on his brother and giving him a hug.

"Oof Thanks Max."

"Oh, Jackson I love you so much you're my eldest, when I need a reminder of your dad you're there and I love you so very much. However, you're still grounded for six weeks, now the mommies are all tired. Go to bed kids." The kids all rushed back upstairs to follow D.J.'s instructions.

All four women sat on the couch and sighed heavily. Sara adjusted Benicio in her arms, he slept through the whole thing, "Oh boy do I not want trouble like this from you young man," D.J. said looking at the baby. The women chuckled. Sara and D.J. got up to go to bed.

"We're going to bed Deej, I had a blast." Stephanie said grabbing Kimmy's hand and practically dragging her to the stairs. The minute both were ensconced in the kitchen Stephanie jumped on Kimmy, who squeaked in surprise, "I've missed you sweetheart."

"Dear lord me too," Kimmy said leaning up to kiss Stephanie once again. The familiar fire in her belly whenever she kissed Stephanie and nudged her towards the kitchen table. She grabbed her ass and squeezed gently. Stephanie moaned as she hopped up on the table, and smiled wickedly at Kimmy, "Really right where my dad ate his Wheaties."

"I can't wait anymore I have to have you," She said reaching up to trace her fingertips along Stephanie's thighs as her mouth began to work an impressive hickie onto her neck. Then she shuddered when she realized the fact that Stephanie was not wearing underwear, and she was all ready for Kimmy to take. She locked eyes with Stephanie, "You were really hot in high school," Stephanie whispered taking her lips and one hand wound in Kimmy's hair while the other gripped the edge of the table. Kimmy straddled on of Stephanie's legs and slipped a finger inside Stephanie causing her to gasp against her lips. Kimmy's thumb found Stephanie's clit and circled it in just the way that drove Stephanie crazy. She drove her finger in and out of Stephanie adding another after a moment, Stephanie pulled away from Kimmy's mouth and looked at her saying, "Oh god I'm please Kimmy close please."

"That's right baby come for me you're all mine tonight and forever," That pushed Stephanie over that edge and she quaked around Kimmy, drenching the table beneath her. Kimmy gently coaxed Stephanie down from her high. After a few minutes Stephanie cleared her throat, "What about you?"

"I'm fine Tanner maybe in the morning, I am tired. Thanks again for anticipating me pulling a Gibbler."

"Anytime babe, now I think I wanna go to bed."

"I'll join you in a minute I'm gonna wipe down the table, I just know that Deej will know if I don't."

Stephanie nodded and pecked Kimmy on her lips.

-()-

A/N: Okay Two more episodes for season two and I will do a sequel for season three. Up next Christmas please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long I've actually had half of it written for like two weeks.

Chapter 21: Marry Little Christmas

-()-

Stephanie knew it had been a bad idea when Fernando volunteered to be Santa for the surprise photo for D.J. and as Fernando made his 'Chestnut' joke Stephanie was proven right. She wondered, and not for the first time, what Kimmy and the other women saw in him. Sara, Jimmy, and the other kids seemed to agree if their disgusted faces were anything to go by. They just had to get through this photo then she'd sic Sara and Kimmy on him, maybe D.J. too. However the surprise was ruined when D.J. and Kimmy waltzed in, and Kimmy tried to waltz back out with D.J., but it was too late, she'd seen. She wiggled in excitement, whipped out a Santa hat, and placed it on her head. She claimed she always carried one in December. That was a lie Stephanie saw it in her purse two days before Thanksgiving. Kimmy smiled at her girlfriend and practically skipped up to her pecking her on the lips. Kimmy's lips pulled into a smile with hints of mischief at the edges. Stephanie's heart clenched and that familiar feeling of wanting forever with the woman beside her washed over her. Sara handed the baby over to D.J. as Jimmy, Sara, Kimmy, and Stephanie head to the kitchen. Stephanie and Kimmy need to get ready for a Hanukkah party thrown by Jeremiah. Stephanie was in charge of the music.

-()-

They'd arrived at the venue dressed to the nines. Kimmy was wearing a black sparkly dress, and Stephanie wore a pants suit with a tie and waistcoat. The party started in about an hour. Stephanie went to get everything set up for her deejaying. Mindy, Jeremiah's wife found her there, "Ah Stephanie there you are, how have you been mammela," Her smile was soft and oh so caring, and Stephanie felt that clench in her gut when ever she thought about her mom.

"Been good Mindy, great actually," Stephanie said offering a smile of her own. She reached over and hugged the older woman to her tightly. Then she saw Jonah over Mindy's shoulder and her shoulders drooped slightly, and her spine stiffened at the same time.

She heard Mindy sigh, "You just saw Jonah."

"Yup, but that's ok I'll just avoid him."

"I swear I don't know why he won't just leave you alone."

"Yup mystery." Stephanie chuckled nervously, Mindy noticed, but before she could ask Jeremiah rushed at them, "Stephanie Tanner you have been holding out on me," He said shaking his finger at her.

"What'd I do?"

"You can sing apparently according to your date anyway."

"Oh um yeah I can."

"Excellent."

-()-

They'd been at the party a total of three hours, Stephanie had sung three dreidel songs and one Barbra Streisand medley. She was starting to get tired. Plus, she'd been dodging Jonah all night. She broke away from Kimmy with a soft kiss on the cheek, and saying she needed the bathroom. She went to the alcove that had the bathrooms at the venue. When she was cornered by Jonah, "I didn't know you could sing."

"Yup I'm full of surprises, now can I-" He block her way, "please Jonah I'm tired."

"You know I never told my brother of our night together, I wonder what he'd say, or your fair-haired lover."

"Jonah I'm tired and I need to pee, please leave me alone," she sighed tried to move his muscled arm. Jonah was Jeremiah's younger brother, he owned gyms all over San Francisco. He was hard to move.

"Why'd you leave that night?"

"Jonah you're drunk…OW," He grabbed her wrist.

"No I'm not now answer the question."

"Because it was a mistake and it was right after Joshua died, and we were sad. Now please let go you're kinda hurting me," She said trying to pull away.

"Hey sugar lips they wanted to know if-" Kimmy said coming around the corner. She stopped dead when she saw what was happening, "What the frilly hell, let her go." Kimmy said loudly.

"Why don't we tell her now," Jonah hissed.

"What if I call your mother over here, Jonah."

"Let her go." A growl came from behind them all and they turned to see Mindy, "Leave Jonah don't make me tell your brother."

He snarled and let go of her wrist sweeping away. Mindy approached the girls and brought them into the restroom. Where Stephanie promptly fell apart and started sobbing. Mindy inspected her wrist gingerly, "Well it's not broken, what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Bullshit, Jonah's always been infatuated by you ever since Joshua-" she cut herself off and sucked in a breath.

Kimmy was beside her she took her other hand and twined their fingers together and looked at her girlfriends tearstained face, and she just knew, "You slept with him didn't you." Stephanie cringed away from both of them, and she nodded.

"It was two days after the funeral. He'd always been nice to me. I'd just had another fight with dad about college again, and Gia wasn't answering her phone. It was only the once, I left the next day for Europe again. I didn't come back for a year and a half when Max was born. He never let it go."

"I'll set him straight. Threaten to tell Muriel, my mother-in-law could put the fear of the devil in anyone, and she adores you Stephanie for taking such good care of my baby." She kisses Stephanie's forehead, and left the two women alone.

"Why didn't say anything?"

"I didn't want another bout of fighting about my sexual past, besides I don't regret much, but Jonah is definitely one of them."

"Stephanie I'm not mad at you for this you've done nothing wrong I'm guessing you were grieving, and he took advantage of that. I'm over your sexual past I'm your future what do I care if he can't get over it."

Stephanie chuckled at Kimmy as Mindy came back in carrying an ice pack and an envelope, "Here's the payment for tonight, and an ice pack for your wrist, I hope you'll still do these parties your kind of a legend amongst our community."

"Of course, Mindy if I closed up shop whenever a man got pissy I'd never have gotten with Kimmy, or gone to Europe, or done anything really." Stephanie said beaming at the woman. Then Kimmy and Stephanie went home.

-()-

When they got home from the party they saw Fernando feeding Benicio, "We need to talk to Ramona, her and Lola are in some kind of fight." He took in his ex-wife and her girlfriend, Stephanie had reddened eyes, and an ice pack on her wrist. He was concerned for them a moment before adjusting Benicio to burp him. The women looked at one another Stephanie took hold of Kimmy's hand and smiled at her. Kimmy nodded seeming to come to some conclusion, before leading Stephanie up the stairs, Fernando left the couch and followed them.

They entered the room, after getting permission from the teen, "What's wrong sweetie?" Stephanie asked throwing her arm around the teens shoulders.

Ramona explained the situation and ended with a 'I'm losing my best friend'.

"Stephanie quick out your hands on my temples."

"What, why?" Stephanie asked, and at the same time Fernando said, "I'll do it," making Stephanie clapped her hands on either side of Kimmy's face while glaring at Fernando. Kimmy closed her eyes tightly and said, "Hatched, Ramona you are not needed until the end of the first act why don't you go to Lola's party and then your dad and Stephanie can pick you up and being you to the theater in time for you to be there."

"You are a genius baby," Stephanie said kissing her gently, her wrist finally stopped hurting.

"I know, now that we've gotten that all sorted Stephanie and I are going to bed goodnight Fernando. Night Ramona love you sweetie," all three adults kissed the teens head, and filed out. Fernando headed up the stairs with Benicio. The girls headed for the stairs when they heard Sara's voice from D.J.'s room, "I just don't know if I do or not." the couple headed to the door and knocked gently. Sara looked up at them as D.J. motioned them in and told them to sit. They all settled against D.J.'s headboard in a comfortable silence, then Kimmy spoke up, "Jimmy told you that he loved you." It was a statement.

"How'd you know?"

"He's my brother, and I've never seen him love someone as much as he loves you, now do you feel the same way?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Well where do you see yourself in say five years," D.J. asked taking hold of Sara's hand. All four women were holding hands at this point lending each other strength.

"I want to live next door to you by then hopefully, and Max helps Benito with his homework, and Ramona teaches her brother to dance."

"And Jimmy is he there?" Stephanie asked, and Kimmy squeezed her hand hoping her brother's heart wasn't about to get broken.

"Yes," Sara breathed out, "he's there beside me. Maybe we'll have another kid, you know after Benicio is in kindergarten. You know he likes to take Benicio in our dates, and is completely okay with going slowly, and oh my God I'm in love with Jimmy Gibbler."

"Welcome to the Gibbler love club," Stephanie said grinning, we have t-shirts and there is no cure to this ailment," Stephanie said grinning at the other three women on the bed. Sara chuckled ruefully, and said, "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Steph do you need more ice?"

Stephanie sighed she wasn't going to tell her sister about her mishap with Jonah, but according to the sheep concerned look in her eldest sister's face she wasn't going to have a choice, "It's not a big deal Deej a guy got handsy at the party, I'm fine, and tired, babe can we go to bed please."

"Sure sugar lips night ladies," then the two web hopped off the bed and scampered to their room.

While they got ready for bed Stephanie asked Kimmy, "Why am I going with Fernando?"

"He gets lost easily, and I want to bury the hatchet with him."

"Why and I don't have a problem it's him."

"Please just try."

"Fine," Stephanie sighed.

-()-

The next night Fernando and Stephanie get in the car to get Ramona, "I don't need a babysitter to pick up my own daughter," Fernando pouted.

"Look it's not my idea of a good time either bucko, so just buckle up and deal. Kimmy told us to do it, and believe it or not I want her to be happy."

"Me too," he grumbled quietly, "and you do make her happy."

"I know, but you did too once upon a time."

"I could again."

"No that's my job, now make this left Lola's house is this way…now what's your damage Heather?"

"I'm not the one with the problem I like you well enough."

"Bullshit you think I still Kimmy from you, but guess what numbnuts you lost Kimmy the minute you decided to sleep with Sara.I helped her from completely falling apart, now get over her and move the hell on, and stop the car we're here"

-()-

Kimmy had been enjoying the Ballet when her phone rang quickly answering it, she saw it was a video chat notification she answered it and Ramona, Stephanie, and Fernandos faces filled the small screen of her phone, they were lost and Fernando and Stephanie were bickering. Then a brilliant thought occurred to her.

Stephanie and Fernando finally arrived, and took in D.J.'s horrified face, "Kimmy just went out onto stage dressed as the rat king."

"Of course she did," Fernando and Stephanie say fondness and love in both their voices. They send a mild glare at each other as Stephanie sits next to her sister and Fernando moves to sit next to Jimmy and a now excited Jackson.

Kimmy had began to lead the other dancers into the Gibbler gallop and that all too familiar flutter in her chest when it came to Jimmy Gibbler. The glitter was full of graceful love for the ungraceful Kimmy Gibbler, and one thought pointed all others into the dust, and that thought was: "I can't wait to marry that goof."

Then Stephanie caught the bewildered look D.J. was giving her and she realized she'd whispered that thought out loud.

"Wha- no I mean, shut up and I'm never getting married I'm going to live in sin forever… oh look Ramona's killing her mom let's go," With that stammered out reaction Stephanie stood up and clapped for her girlfriend's performance.

-()-

A/N: Ok here is what I hoped was a long awaited update, I hope it won't be as long until the next one.


	22. Chapter 22: Happy New Year

A/N: Sorry for the Delay in writing one more chapter after this, and then I'll work on the sequel I'm going to try to have the final chapter out by new year's if not before.

Chapter 22: Happy New Year's

-()-

Stephanie was finishing wrapping her last few gifts when D.J. came up to her and placed a ring box in front of her sister, "Now I'm not saying you should propose today, or tomorrow, or hell even next week. However, when you're ready to propose I wanted you to have this."

Stephanie slowly picked up the box and slowly clicked it opened. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the ring in the box, "This...this was mom's," she said a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Yep I've got one for Michelle if she ever decides to settle down too," D.J. said smiling at her sister with tear filled eyes.

Stephanie felt tears prick her eyes as well. She cleared her throat and said, "Deej, I don't think I can get married, I mean the tanners don't have the best track record for keeping their spouses alive. You and dad got like what twenty years a piece call me selfish, but I want the thirty years dad got without mom plus the twenty years he got with her. I mean it's like we're cursed the fates are like well they've got three kids they don't need any more happy."

"Stephanie we aren't cursed, I'm almost a little offended you'd blame me and dad for mom and Thomas. Thomas ran into burning buildings and one time he didn't come back out, mom...mom was an accident, it wasn't anyone's fault."

"I know that but if Kimmy goes before me before we got to live our lives, I wouldn't be able to survive it I'm scared shitless Deej."

Both women were crying at this point wiping their eyes and D.J. gathered Stephanie into her arms tightly holding her as they took a moment to grieve a mother, a husband and brother for a moment. When D.J. finally let her go she sniffled, and said, "Stephanie you're ready, and let me just say marriage is the best adventure you're ever going to have with Kimmy by far, now goodnight and merry Christmas," she then kissed Stephanie's forehead gently, walked up the stairs leaving Stephanie alone with a ring and her thoughts.

-()-

The next day Stephanie nervously held Benicio outside Ramona's door, hoping to put her in a good mood. She gently knocked on her door. Ramona whipped it opened and took in the nervous musician holding her brother, "Steph, what's the matter?"

"Nothing what would the matter be?" Stephanie yammered and then chuckled nervously.

Ramona took the baby from Stephanie's arms, worrying she might drop him, and let the woman into her room, "How can I help you?" she asked Stephanie confused.

"I want to marry your mom," Stephanie blurted out. Ramona nearly dropped the baby, she did not instead she very gently placed him on the bed and made it so he couldn't roll off. Then she turned to Stephanie and beamed throwing herself into hugging the musician so tightly the air was squeezed from her lungs, "Ok judging from my lack of oxygen you're alright with this?" Stephanie grunted out, and sat them on the bed, turning around and picking up Benicio.

"Are you kidding I'm frigging ecstatic when are you going to propose and how, and oh my god do you have a ring?"

"I don't know, I don't know, and yes I have a ring D.J. gave me one that belonged to my mom."

"Stephanie I'm so glad you're going to officially be my mom."

"Honey you know I was always like your mom, D.J. too."

"I know Steph, but now you'll officially be a Gibbler."

Stephanie took a moment and blinked, "Holy crap I hadn't thought of that, dear god I'm going to be a Gibbler, you know I think twelve year old me would be shaking me and asking me if I was crazy," She smiled down at the teen, "I'm glad you're alright with it, I would never want my relationship with Kimmy to upset you."

"Stephanie, I want you to know you have my blessing to love my mom in perfect wedded bliss," she then leaned over and wrapped her future step mother in a hug. Stephanie kissed the top of the teens head, so happy to have her blessing.

-()-

It'd been five days since D.J. had given her the ring, and Stephanie always kept it on her. It was the eve of New Year's Eve and Kimmy was sleeping next to her Stephanie had one hand behind her head as she was stretched out with the ring resting in its box in her hand. Her thoughts were cloudy, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kimmy without a doubt, but did she want an official ceremony and all the paperwork of being married. Then there was Kimmy, she just got divorced, signed, sealed, and delivered the papers had arrived, Kimmy could legally tie the knot again, but the question is did she want to, and so soon. Before her thoughts could get any faster and lead to anxiety Kimmy let out a loud snore and turned throwing half her body on top of Stephanie and muttering about tablecloths and how they couldn't be a certain color. Stephanie smiled and tucked the ring box under the bed without moving as little as possible and tried to get some sleep holding onto the woman she loves.

-()-

Most of the adults that live in the house were outside by the fire asleep. Kimmy was resting on Stephanie's lap with both of their coats securing them both in warmth against the slightly chilly breeze. Then she felt it. A hard square in one of Stephanie's pockets. She rooted around until she found it. She yanked it out of the pocket and gasped. It was a ring box. She opened it and tears stung her eyes as she recognized it from the pictures Kimmy made D.J. pour over when she missed her mom, but never wanted to admit it when they were kids. She looked at her sleeping girlfriend, with her neck at an awkward angle and snoring softly. She closed the box quietly and stored the ring back into the pocket as her mind began to whirl with questions. How long had Stephanie had the ring, When was she going to propose, Why now? On and on and on the questions went until one thing came to mind, dear god she wanted to be married to Stephanie, badly, and the fear that had been there when she was going to remarry Fernando had never been there with Stephanie.

Then Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky came in with their new baby. Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis, they all gathered around the baby while D.J. passed around hand sanitizer she just happened to have on her, while they all held the new member of the family. Then, it ended with Sara, Kimmy, Stephanie, and D.J. in a huddle talking about the past year. D.J. revealed she would've picked Steve, but was happy with Matt, and C.J. was very sweet, "I still can't believe D.J. proposed to a woman," Stephanie said.

"Yeah I thought Stephanie would've done that first," Sara said smiling at the two women.

"Yeah especially considering the ring in your pocket," Kimmy said, then slapping her hand over her own mouth, and her eyes widened, "Steph I'm sorry I found it just now."

"I mean do you want to get married?"

"Not if that's your proposal," Kimmy said grinning at her future wife.

"Oh, um ok then, gather around clan I've got a few things I've got to say," Stephanie said taking out the ring and getting on one knee, "Kimberly Louise Gibbler I have given you my heart and my soul, and now I want to give you the rest of my hours and all of days. Will you please marry me?"

Kimmy's throat felt tight as tears stung her eyes and she croaked out, "yes,"

Stephanie jumped up and threw her arms around Kimmy, who jumped up and wrapped her legs around her waist and kissed Stephanie right on the lips both were crying and kissing. Then D.J. came over and tapped Kimmy on the shoulder. She yanked her lips away from her now fiancé to look at her best friend who was also crying, then D.J. said, "This is now the time that we group hug please stop kissing for a moment, and Kimmy put that ring on." Kimmy nodded and slipped on the ring as everyone gathered around and hugged and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Danny saw the ring her daughter had placed on Kimmy's finger and felt that very familiar pang of grief and joy and looked over to D.J. who was looking right back at him, and she nodded at her dad, who smiled a little smile back before pulling the two women into a mighty hug.

The group hug lasted several minutes, and Stephanie felt content and at peace for a moment, but she really wanted to keep kissing Kimmy, and more than that she was itching to touch her. Kimmy agreed to be hers forever until one of them died. She swallowed the panic that thought brought and just yanked Kimmy to her once again wrapping her arms around her as tight as she could, breathing her in for a moment. Kimmy pulled back from Stephanie and gently kissed her on the lips, "Let's get out of here sugar lips."

"Why I thought you'd never ask," Stephanie grinned and pulled her out of the fray of hugging family.

"Wait before you go, she-wolf pack howl on three," D.J. stopped them and said right before they could sneak back inside the house. Then all four girls plus Ramona hugged each other and howled.

-()-

A/N: Please review and have a happy holiday and life.


End file.
